Super senses
by Serleena
Summary: Dr Bellum's truth extractor got an unexpected effect on Chase Devineaux. Like granting him new abilities. And allowing him to change deeply.
1. Aftermath

**Our inspector woke up with quite a surprise. He's about to begin a new part of his life, and discover something special.**

**Please leave a review.**

* * *

Chase Devineaux opened his eyes. It was all blur, and it hurt. What happened to him ? Where was he ? He closed his eyes. His head was aching like hell. The man tried to remember. He was … he was … ugh, it was so noisy in here ! Devineaux frowned. Wait. Why was it black and white and of complete black behind his eyes ? Despite the pain, he focused. Little by little images formed. Intermittently, shapes appeared. Chase distinguished the contours of a room. Angles of a wall, a door's ones, and even a bed. How could this be ? How could he see with his eyes closed ? What the hell, the heck and the fuck happened to him ? The inspector tried to open his eyes again. Nope, blur and painful. So he kept them closed. Suddenly, he spotted a silhouette passing before him. It opened the door.

" _Did I just see behind a closed door ?!_"

If only his head wasn't aching so much. The person checked on him. A nurse ? Then, was he in a hospital ? But why ? He wanted to talk to that nurse, however, words remained stuck. She left. Everything went black again. Devineaux lost consciousness. He dreamed, dreamed of a large green silhouette, and a grey one. Red barged in, and went to him. Red tried to free him. Free him from what by the way ? He didn't know. The man could hear a voice. He knew that voice. But he couldn't put a name on it. After a while, the landscape of his dream changed again. He recognized the room he was in. Just like before, black with white. People were passing behind the walls and the door. Chase tried to analyse the situation, his cop skills taking over. Never, ever before, was he able to see behind a wall. So how, when and why did he developed such an ability ?

Was it … because he lost his sight ?! He tried again. Still blur and painful. Damn ! Was he blind ?! He mentally began to moan, protest and everything. Why couldn't he remember what happened ? Chase desperately interrogated his brain. He perceived footsteps.

"_I know that sound. This way of walking._"

Turning eyes behind his closed eyelids, Devineaux spotted a familiar shape. Julia Argent. She stopped before his door, knocked then came in. The fact that she was merely a silhouette scared him a bit. Julia sat next to him. Hm, nice of her to pay him a visit.

" _URGH ! No need to speak that loud, I can hear you just fine !_"

Just like he could hear anything in here. Lots of conversations, footsteps, machines, cars outside … that was some noise. Devineaux's attention went back on her partner. What did she said ? La Femme Rouge ? Wait wait wait. La Femme Rouge. He saw red colour in his dream earlier. Was it … Julia stood up.

" _Hé non attendez ¹ !_"

He called her, in his head alas. Julia left. He could follow her passing in the hall. Now that was enough. He had to wake up. But his body decided otherwise. Back to dreams again. Two days later, Chase Devineaux woke with a scream. La Femme Rouge. He saw her clearly, well almost this time.

"Try again." he heard.

" Chief ?"

Tamara Fraser smiled. His head was still aching. His boss asked him something.

" Whoah. Why yelling ?" he asked.

" I'm not yelling."

Devineaux put his hands on his ears.

" So … noisy."

Slowly, the noise decreased. The ACME boss interrogated him about what did he remember. Chase winced. No matter what she said, she was speaking too loud for him. Anyway, he told her everything he knew. Carmen Sandiego. So that was her fault. She'll pay for this. However, what was next displeased him. He was fired from the ACME. How unfair ! After what happened to him how could she ? But now, as they say in his country all that was left was his eyes to cry. Tamara left accompanied by an agent. Chase fall back on his bed. Not only was he fired, his head ached and there was too much noise in here. One hour later, a nurse arrived to check on him. Her perfume assaulted his nose. He winced under that. She announced he'll have some more medical exams to do before being released.

* * *

"So how are you feeling today ?" asked the doctor while examining him.

" Well … it's weird but I hear too loud. I smell too much too. It's … a horror."

The doc raised an eyebrow. Chase seemed nauseous. All kind of scents were like trying to force his nostrils.

" That's weird indeed. Usually it's more a loss of senses rather than an increase."

" But it's true. And it's like I can see through walls and doors now." added the man.

" What ?"

" Watch it."

Chase closed his eyes. A few seconds after, the weird landscape appeared. He asked a nurse to check through a mid-open door. The doc made her a nod. Once she was there, Chase described what he could see : how many people, man or woman, what they were carrying, a bed transporting a patient, a wheelchair. The nurse looked at him rounded eyes. All was right. No mistake, and he spoke eyes closed without any mean to know who could come. He could also tell the doctor that he went outside for a break, then visited someone old people, and maybe someone way younger like a child.

" This is … unbelievable. I don't know what you went through, but it seems it unlocked your senses. To a point never saw anywhere except in a movie." said the doctor, amazed.

" Maybe, but my head aches." commented Chase.

" Perhaps that's a side effect. Our brain isn't made for high developed senses. You should make some experiences, to learn how to use those new abilities. See how for long your brain can support this before aching." advised the doctor.

" Will I have headaches for the rest of my life then ?" wanted to know Chase.

" Too soon to tell. It can be because of what happened, nor because it requires more resources or maybe your brain will evolve to adapt."

" Fine. Can I go home please, I don't think I'll stand those scents any longer."

" Alright. There's nothing holding you back here. Just one more thing. Careful with medicine for your headaches : too much paracetamol can be dangerous."

" Got it." agreed Chase.

He was escorted outside. It was like an aggression here as well : he had to plug his ears. And the smells … blargh. Chase turned his look. His sight literally made a zoom. He spotted an ant ten meters away from him just like it was right before his eyes. He blinked. So … his senses became super developed ? He didn't have time to think. The whole world was assaulting him and it was unbearable. The French entered a car. He sighed when the door closed. Some silence at least.

" GAH !" he exclaimed when the engine started.

Damn ! How were those new senses functioning ? The trip back to home was difficult. He could hear so much more sounds now. His eyes were zooming everywhere, all the time and he wondered if wasn't on the verge of throwing up. He startled when he touched the bench. It was … rough. Devineaux closed his eyes. Worst idea of the day. Chase forgot indeed a tiny detail. When closing your eyes, sight increased tremendously. He didn't know yet, but waves were at fault here. He could perceived them through earing and touch. The vibrations caused by the car driving ascended from his hand to his brain, allowing him to see the whole road and its activities : cars behind, before, near, passers-by, building, pipes under the road even. It was like an explosion for his brain. Chase opened eyes and mouth as if lacking oxygen, before displaying an expression of intense pain. And he fainted.

When he opened his eyes, he realized that the driver was tapping his cheeks. Oooow the heeaad ! The driver had to help him getting home. Once there, he staggered to his room before collapsing on his bed. Here it was quieter. Medicine finally having effects, he noticed his headache decreasing. Good ! One good new at last. Atfer a while Devineaux rolled on his back.

" …"

He reflected about what happened. His senses became hyper developed. Or something like that. It was like having powers. He lifted a hand. Powers … new abilities.

" _Pfff. Now that I've been ejected from the ACME it's useless._" he thought.

He utterly failed at arresting Carmen Sandiego. He has been no match for that international super thief. His hand fall on the mattress. Chase sighed. Now what ? What should he do ? The doctor's words resonated to his ears. Make some experiences. Like what for example ?

" _He isn't wrong. I must know how to avoid those headaches and how to control those senses._"

So Chase got up. He went to his living-room. Now that the medicine were effective, his senses were back to normal, and no more headache. That was the perfect time to try. Before going back to work.

"…"

Hem.

" …."

So … how was he supposed to do that exactly ? What sense to test first ?

" I'll try with the sight." he decided.

He picked up his TV program he opened randomly. Then, he put it on his table and stepped back until his door. There was no way he should be able to read such small letters from this far. He focused on the opened pages. And … they became closer. Chase widened eyes. He could read it. As if he was holding the program between his hands.

" _No way !_"

He passed a hand on his hair. So it was true. But … how could this be ?! What the hell did those two criminals do his brain ?

_It unlocked your senses._

Alright. So he got better hearing, better sight, touch and probably taste as well. Fine. Why not.

" Hem … and how do I … stop seeing with a zoom ?" he asked out loud.

Everything in his apartment was closer. He blinked. Nope. Didn't work. Damn, what was the trick here ? Chase got annoyed a bit before it stopped. Hmph. That wasn't the way, he could tell it. There has to be a way to make this work at will.

" _Even so, what use should I make with all this ? How can see, hear and all better than anyone can help me in my work ?_"

It would have been better to gain some IQ (_ author note : you don't say_). Be a genius cop. Chase walked to his sofa and collapsed on it. Still thinking, he absentmindedly grabbed his remote control. The TV switched on, too loud of course. He decreased the sound to almost nothing. Pfff, some useless documentary on a hunt … Chase listened vaguely. How those dogs were efficient at tracking.

" _Huh ?_ "

They possessed one of the finest sense of smell in the dog's world. Finest senses … predators. Excelling at tracking. A carnivorous smiled appeared. That was it. That was how to use his new abilities. He would become … a hunting dog. He watched a bit, observing those dogs. It was amazing what they could hear and scent. Lots of informations that they able to sort, and focus on solely one. His belly grumbled. Ah, time to eat.

" EW !"

Man, the food taste was stronger to what he was used to. He had to calm down on spices from now on. Chase noticed he could analyse each ingredient in it. Funny. Now, time to sleep. He'll have some work to do. He decided to plug his ears, otherwise who knew what he could here in this building.

* * *

Within the next days, Chase made some researches. He had to find a method to use his senses at will. He had to define a plan to improve himself. To elevate at Carmen Sandiego's level. That's how he begin meditation. He had to be calm to master his senses. One by one, the French imposed his will to this chaotic operation. He learn to hear and see farther at will and with vibrations. He managed to learn how to focus on one scent, and discovered he could also guess what ingredient contained a plate in a restaurant, just by smelling it then taste it. Then, he has to get back to work.

" I'm what ?!"

Another bad new. He has been sent to a closet. Paper work. Seriously. How was he going to catch Carmen Sandiego now ?!

" _Thankfully I started relaxation. Now, stay calm and wait. A proper predator know how to patiently wait for his prey._"

During this first day, Chase obediently checked and signed all the papers like asked for. Meanwhile, he entertained himself memorizing footsteps and scents of people in here. He was still having headache from time to time, especially if he tried to use more than one sense at a time. He hoped that his brain would eventually adapt. Apart from this boring work, Chase decided to undergo some training. He had to learn how to fight properly. Devineaux trained to almost exhaustion. His former chief in Interpol noticed this training. Will has always been Chase's greatest asset. It led him to be one of the best agents in here. His boss recognized that look in his eyes. He was working on something. So Sébastien Delpierre went to discuss a bit with him. Chase heard and detected his scent, while that one was coming from behind.

" Bien le bonjour, chef.²" he said, without turning.

The concerned one froze. Delpierre was known to move in silence. So how could he tell ?

" Good evening to you too, Devineaux. I guess you're training that hard because you don't like your new position."

Chase turned with a little smile. He has been waiting for this.

" I dare you to find someone fond of it. You're right, but the thing is … I have also a real dare for you."

Straight to the point. Devineaux didn't only trained physically. He started over with methods as well.

" Oh ? What kind of dare ?"

And he remembered that his boss liked challenges.

" If I recall correctly, agents are to go on a special training these days. Let me join. I'll show you what I can do."

" Listen Devineaux. Only agents can attend, and you're not considered as one of them anymore. Don't know what you did for that, but …"

" Oh ? You would judge on what others think ? So not like you." smiled Chase.

" Tu as raison, mais³ … why should I make you a favour ?"

" Why ? Isn't it obvious ? Aren't you a bit curious ? I sensed your approach earlier. You, of all people who always surprise anyone when arriving. When you can't do this with me anymore."

Sébastien frowned. Now that was bold.

" Really ?"

" Yup. So listen : this week, you'll try to surprise me. If you manage this, I'll stay in my closet."

" And if you win ?" asked Delpierre.

" You'll let me join the training, teach me stealth and let me be back on stage. That's my dare for you."

" Hmmm …"

Delpierre stared at Devineaux. He was indeed interested. That man has been a good element, and he didn't really appreciate that some unknown organization simply walked in and stole his agents. Plus, it should be funny.

" Fine. Challenge accepted." he decided, tending his hand.

" _Phase one : begins right now._" thought Chase, shaking hand.

Delpierre left the gymnasium. Devineaux could hear him walking to the showers. He resumed his training. Twenty minutes later …

" _Hmmm. Waiting for me outside hey ? Alright. Let's see if you're a match for the Hound._"

Chase tranquilly went for a shower. That would be a way to put his senses to the test. He headed to the exit.

" _I can scent him. Still fresh. And … yes, his heart beat._"

Chase pushed the door. Delpierre let him out. Then, he followed him silently to the parking. When he was approaching his car, his former boss accelerated. Chase smiled. The heartbeat was getting closer. The man tended a hand. His target heard the sound of fabric.

" Coucou ⁴ !" he exclaimed while turning.

Delpierre stood mouth opened. He was the one surprised this time.

" See you tomorrow. And I expect better of course." provoked the man.

Chase went inside his car. He waved to his former chief, amused by his expression. The next day, he arrived joyfully at Interpol. He immediately caught Delpierre's scent. Of course. He poked his pride yesterday. Devineaux chose to find him first. He followed his tracks until behind a photocopier.

" Are you having fun ?" asked Chase, leaned on the machine.

" !"

How did he found him ? Delpierre straightened, looking deeply at his agent. That one looked innocent. Delpierre watched him getting to his office. Well, the game was just beginning. Later during the day, he paid him a visit and opened the door brutally. No one.

" BOOOH !" yelled Chase, hidden near the door.

" AAAAH !"

" Warned you."

" But …"

" Can I work now please ?"

Delpierre left. He heard Chase's laugh. So he tried again.

" Come on, my papers. At least be considerate." moaned Devineaux, after seeing them flying.

Delpierre tried several times during the days to caught his target by surprise. But each time the man seemed to be aware of his presence, and waited for him. How could he do this was a mystery to him. Everytime he tried, no matter where he came from, how silent he could be, how many times he waited between each attempt, Chase Devineaux could notice him. And that wasn't something he could do before, he was certain of it. He even wondered if anyone could. Because Delpierre, so curious about his method which could be developed among agents, sent a colleague and friend to try to capture Devineaux. He hid to observe. He saw his colleague approaching Chase normally.

" _I'm sensing something. But it's different from usual. Who is …_"

There. Footstep coming to him. That scent … unknown. He let his new he didn't know what exactly coming a little closer.

" Can I help you ?" asked Chase, facing him.

A man was standing behind him, arms lifted. That one awkwardly apologized before leaving.

* * *

" Sorry, failed."

" Don't apologize. That was interesting." made Delpierre, eyes on Devineaux.

Very interesting indeed. Chase smiled to him, as if saying _told you_. For him as well, this little game was interesting : a good training in how to use one sense efficiently and exploring his new abilities. Now, time for his agility training. He was learning climbing for now. During every training, he was imagining the moment he would face Carmen Sandiego. Her surprise on her face when discovering how strong he became. Fear even, understanding that she was about to be captured. Now that was motivating ! Chase had to hold back a laugh each time he thought about the situation. He also started a training to develop reflexes, with a tennis ball throwing machine.

" Hello again boss." he said laconically, when going for a shower.

" Seriously. You'll have to explain me your technic." replied the latter.

" Not even in your dreams."

Delpierre tried to figure out how that new capacity was functioning, but he couldn't find any rational explanation. After all, Devineaux developed it overnight. That was the point on which he stumbled. That shouldn't be possible. The man continued to try until the end of the week. Always in vain. So, he convoked him.

" Alright Chase. You won. I don't how you could sense me everytime, but you became damn good at it. Surely there's potential to exploit here. I already reintegrated you among us. You're good to go to that special training."

" Thank you. I won't disappoint you." simply said Devineaux.

" I must say that I'm eager to see what you can do now."

" To be honest, me too."

Chase left the office five minutes later. Phase two : becoming a real hunting dog. He was still having some headaches from time to time, and this week has been awful in that respect. He took the habit of taking medicine, forgetting what the doctor said. Devineaux tended his hand to his tablet. A dreadful feeling invaded him. His hand stopped. What was that ? He was unable to move.

" _I … I'm … afraid ?_"

He shook his head. Afraid of a simple tablet ? Oh come on. That was utterly ridiculous. Chase resumed his movement. This, only to find out that the fear increased even more. His hand began to shake, his breath shortened. He felt like this tiny medicine represented a deadly poison. His whole body was on alert mode. His brain yelled to flee. However, a part of it was still trying to understand, to reason, to reassure. It couldn't be dangerous, it was medicine ! It was supposed to cure, not kill. Alas, the more he tried to overcome his body's reaction, the more fear tightened its grasp on him, rendering it more unbearable. Finally, Devineaux backed away. His fear diminished. Oh ?

He tended his hand again. It went back fiercely. The man took several steps back. The fear almost vanished. He approached it again. Passing here, a colleague saw him coming and going before a table.

" Is everything okay sir ?"

Crap.

" Ohm … yes yes. I'm just trying to take a pill." made Devineaux, embarrassed.

" Oh I see. Well you're taking a lot of them, you should be careful : too much paracetamol is deadly." warned his colleague.

That's what his doctor said, by the by. Devineaux decided to let the tablet alone. He was still perplexed about his body reaction. Anyway. He has better things to do now. His plan was progressing. He would be back on stage soon enough, and then … settle score with Sandiego. The training session. It was a more determined than ever Chase that arrived. They would be facing several crisis situations. Perfect, this way he'll be able to put his training to the test. The policemen entered a building. First scenario : hostage taking. Lots of scents reached him. He quickly spotted the interesting ones. Then, his ears located people up above. While his colleagues looked around, he already knew there was no one else apart the ones he detected.

" Hey Devineaux ! Wait, why aren't you checking each room, they could be in here !" said a woman, mid-voice.

" No, they're not."

" How can you be so sure ?"

" You'll see."

Thing is, he was right. They were exactly where he detected them. Chase kneeled. How about testing his super sight now ? Sounds of heart beats and breath indicated four hostage takers. He closed his eyes. Hmm … he could see his colleagues beneath, faintly. But not the ones he wanted to. Sooo … he punched the ground with the palm of his hand. Yeah … just a little peep. Not enough. He needed vibrations. Especially since they were immobile. His colleague called for backup. Damn, not what he hoped. Looked like his senses weren't enough for everything.

" You found them already ?" he heard.

Hmm, right. His senses were excellent for localizing, but there was no miracle.

" _A good hound isn't enough to catch a prey. It still needs the hunter behind._"

The first exercise ended. That taught Devineaux he still have some work to do. Tracking like a hunting dog was a thing, being a real hunter was another. He had to become both. Track, and kill. Or rather neutralize. His mood improved with next exercise : shooting. It appeared he was ridiculously good at sniping. Of course, with such a good sight. Fighting skill got also way better, not to mention agility.

" _Now, I can win against an opponent alone, shooting and agility are good … is it enough against Carmen Sandiego ?_"

Well, his boss was supposed to teach him another skill. Chase knew he had to gain more experience before pursuing the Red Lady again. He went back quite satisfied in the end. He saw what he was capable of, his limits and weaknesses.

" So Devineaux. It appeared you did quite good back there." made Sébastien.

His way of sensing danger or hiding people was amazing. Sniping was excellent, he even surpassed the bests.

" If you say so. But I'm still waiting for our private lessons."

" I didn't forget about it, rest assure. I was waiting your results, to judge if you would make me lost my time, or worth it."

" And ?"

" Worth it, it seems."

_Of course I worth it. _With all modesty.

" But before that … there's something that I must know. Just an extra to our deal." made Devineaux.

Hi superior raised an eyebrow.

" Remember when I brought back a suspect while tracking a thief ?"

Sebastien nodded.

" How could he get free so quickly ? If I'm to track Carmen Sandiego, I want that person out of my way. In the smog, the darkness nor garbage which one you like."

His boss reflected a while. Of course he knew. There was things here he didn't like for a while. But he lacked power and influence. But if Chase proved to be good enough, he could gain all this. Retake control. So he agreed. Delpierre decided to begin immediately, which suited his student just fine. Chase proved to be attentive and applied. He didn't know one could walk so silently. Even on squeaky parquet floors. It soon became a habit. Just like using his senses, despite the pain. Several weeks had passed since his awaken in a hospital. He was continuing his training. Chase was sent on different missions, and proved to be efficient. Awfully efficient even. Thanks to his senses added to an intense training, he soon gained the nickname he aimed for : The Hound, or the Hunting Dog. Once on your track, there was no way to escape. No hideout, no place out of sight, no camouflage sufficiently efficient to deceive him. No merchandises could be hidden even.

" _Brace yourself Carmen Sandiego. I'm coming for you. You're next._"

Translation :

_Hé non attendez ¹ = hey no wait_

_Bien le bonjour, chef. __= well hello, chief_

_Tu as raison, mais³ = you're right, but _

_Coucou ⁴ = peekaboo, familiar way of saying hi_


	2. First fight

**Time to confront the super thief and put Chase's training to the test.**

** With surprises for both sides.**

* * *

" So what's the story here Player ?" asked Carmen Sandiego.

The young woman was in a plane, accompanied by Zack, Ivy and Shadowsan. She was aware that Devineaux got out of the hospital, with a certain relief. No one has to be hurt because of her. Plus … she got to admit that she liked to deal with him. Most of the policemen chasing after her only kept silent, or throw insults if not growls. But Chase … he dared to respond to her and it was sarcastic, otherwise fun. He was also one of rare, if not the only one, able to keep up with her. Carmen enjoyed their pursuits, even if it more or less always ended bad for the poor inspector. This feeling when winning over him, of outsmarting, outrunning him flattered her ego. Aaand he was quite handsome to top it all. For all those reasons, Sandiego was always happy when seeing him coming during a heist.

Will he be there too, she wondered while Player was explaining their new caper. They were heading to Spain, where tracks of a huge treasure lost with the ship of Ponce de Leon were discovered. Carmen was heading to a museum supposed to exhibit the logbook of a sailor who navigated with the Conquistador, containing clues about this case. VILE would certainly be at the rendezvous as well. Once the explanations finished, the team offered themselves a bit of relaxation. Carmen stretched a bit, looking at Ivy and Zack beginning some karaoke. She was studying plans of the museum on her computer, without forgetting to check on Shadowsan's patience.

A while later, the plane landed in Spain. The team joined their hotel. Carmen went outside with Shadowsan to visit the place she'll rob during the night. They entered without problem. Sandiego's eyes glowed. All this history, this culture, she'd just love to immerge in it. She followed her former teacher to the room where this famous logbook was exhibited.

" _There you are, Carmen Sandiego._" thought Chase.

The man got wind like almost everybody of the discover. He knew she'd come, and here she was. Not only that, but with the very man present during his abduction. So she really was responsible for this. He gritted his teeth. She'll pay … he'll make her pay with his own hands. But first, he had to get closer to have a way to retrieve her no matter what. So he approached, hiding among the visitors, and staring from time so she wouldn't feel his insisting glare. He paid attention to showcases that could reflect him. There. He was close enough to catch her scent.

" _Oh ? She smells really good. I didn't expect that._" he thought, a bit surprised.

That was a delicate scent, sweet and sugary. Anyway, now she wouldn't be able to escape.

" _I feel like I'm being watched._" wondered Carmen.

Now, who could it be ? VILE or … Devineaux maybe ? Carmen glanced at the showcases around. No familiar faces. She picked up her pocket mirror. No … nothing here too. Exchanging a look with Shadowsan she understood that he shared her feeling. Time to leave then. Hid by someone taller than him, Devineaux looked at her exiting. Now, he'll be sure to welcome her tonight.

" Who do you think detected us ?" asked Carmen, once outside.

" No idea, but he or she was well hidden. Not sure a VILE operative is able to do the same without me to spot it too. I noticed it just a while before it disappear." replied the Japanese.

" Hmmm … don't think it was our French inspector as well. He isn't the sneaking type. ACME perhaps ?"

She'll have to be quite careful tonight, whoever was spying on them. Chase exited the museum as well. He watched her getting away. The man also memorized the scent of the one accompanying her. A question raised in his mind : why abducted him and ask about Sandiego, if he was her accomplice now ? Curious. Devineaux learnt (finally, at last ?) to pay more attention to facts. Oh well, he'll have all the time in the world to discover it once he got her. So he left on his way. Waiting for the night put his patience to the test, however. He couldn't wait to measure up to her again. To see her face when she'll understand how much he changed. He had to be careful to not hysterically laugh when imagining it. Now wasn't the time to be interned. Chase watched with a growing impatience the night arriving. Time. To. MOVE.

* * *

Carmen went back to the museum. Player was hacking the cameras, so the same image would be seen : nothing suspicious. She arrived in the courtyard. The young woman walked carefully, when she heard a faint sound. She plunged in a bush. A tall and large silhouette straightened. The newcomer didn't move for a brief instant. Then, Carmen saw it racing straight to her. She had no other choice but to get out : her opponent noticed her, no mistaking about it. But how did he notice her ?

" Haha ! Found you Crimson Ghost !"

Carmen had a smile she tried to hold.

" Inspector Devineaux. It's been a while." she greeted.

" Oh you don't say. And you won't escape me this time." he replied.

He attacked first. Carmen blocked.

" _Oh crap ! Looks like he learnt to fight. This will be harder than usual._"

Chase was also faster. Carmen wasn't so confident now. While fighting, she noticed a silhouette climbing a wall. Damn. VILE was here. She had to end this.

" As much as I'd like to play with you, Devineaux, I'm quite busy." she said.

" Oh already ? What is it, age is reaching you perhaps ?" he retorted.

She raised her eyebrows, trying to vainly hid a smile. Chase didn't lose his habit, and replied back instantly. He realized it, judging by the brief surprise in his eyes. He lectured himself : he wasn't here to play.

" Me ? Oh no I'm in top shape but you in revenge … I don't want you to block your back !"

" And how about I block your wrists huh ?"

" Try it if you can !" she provoked.

" That's planned don't worry. I told you, you can't escape me now nor hide."

He was quite confident about this. More than before. That was suspicious. He rushed to her again. Carmen got ready to welcome him, when suddenly the man stopped with a shout of pain. He plugged his ears at the same time. Carmen looked at him, surprised :

" ? "

Devineaux turned his head to where that awful sound was coming. He saw a feminine silhouette opening a hole with her fingers.

" Who is she ?"

She ? How could he tell from this far, wondered Carmen. But now, she knew who was here.

" I understand now. You were keeping me occupied so your accomplice could steal the logbook !"

" Nope. I have no accomp … aaand off he goes." she sighed, seeing him running inside.

Carmen ran after him. Hey, he was fast. Not only that, but she noticed he was somehow larger. More muscles ? Would explain the strength she felt earlier. Anyway, he was running toward Tigress without pause. Like he knew exactly where she was, climbing with agility.

" Wow." she commented.

Could he be the one watching her earlier ? What the hell happened to him ? Devineaux arrived where Tigress was. But when seeing her … a feeling of fear invaded him. Dangerous. That one, was dangerous.

" ?!"

Tigress noticed him too. Crap, did he got Carmen already ? Chase couldn't move. His body was telling him to avoid fight with that one.

" My, did you come to play with me now ? Well, come here little one." she said, showing her claws.

Chase backed away. Why was that one scary ? He didn't feel that when facing Sandiego. Tigress was about to attack, and he was unable to move. He could only stay here staring at her. Suddenly, he felt weight on his shoulders. Using him as a springboard, Sandiego pirouetted over him and attacked Tigress. Chase went back on earth. His eyes fall on their target. He took advantage of them being busy to take the treasure.

" Give me that you moron !" exclaimed Tigress.

She sent Carmen against a wall and rushed to Devineaux. Thankfully for him, his defensive reflexes took over and he managed to dodged her claws. Turning he sent his opponent a kick in the belly. Tigress fell on her back away from him. Chase fled with the artefact. Tigress roared. Despite the pain, she got up and went after him. Carmen immediately followed. The cop could hear the VILE operative behind him, and … Sandiego. Great. He stuck the book in his shirt. Better have two free hands. He noticed a terrace. He headed to it. He ran to the guard rail, then jumped to a fir behind. Then, he went down gracefully. Tigress followed without hesitation.

" _How to get rid of her ?_"

Carmen helped him in that. Using her glider, she directly fell on Tigress, who welcomed her with a cat noise. Chase stopped. He didn't understood anything. Normally one wouldn't fight a partner right ? Unless … Seeing her like this remembered him of something. Red fighting green.

" _Later. I have to put this into safety_." he thought.

Devineaux left. He was near the exit. Stopping again, he checked what was happening. Still fighting. No. It stopped. The man climbed the wire mesh. Tigress arrived out of breath. Where was this damn cop ? She looked around. Hissing again, she left. Chase reappeared, above. He descended, and scanned the area. He heard heart beats. Certainly Carmen, hidden who knows where. There. Player informed Carmen that Chase was looking straight where she was. He could see him from a surveyance camera.

" How can he know where I am ?" she whispered.

" Dunno, but judging by his expression he's certain you're there so don't move."

Devineaux heard that. So she had someone who guided her. Made sense. Now that they were alone he could resume their fight. But he was also aware she was a talented pickpocket. He couldn't risk losing the logbook. Finally, he resolved to leave. He'll bring back the artefact tomorrow.

" He's leaving. Can you follow him Player ?" asked Carmen, showing herself.

" Naturally."

The young hacker connected to all cameras here and there. Except that …

" Damn it !"

" What ?" wondered Carmen.

" Well it seems that your inspector didn't only become good at fighting. He also learnt stealth. I can't see him properly. So send Red Drone."

"Alright."

Without pause, she sent the ball in the air. What do you know, Devineaux became though. That one wasn't long to notice a weird sound. He hid in a shadow of a street. Lifting his head, his sight allowed him to see the drone above, despite the night. Looking around, he grabbed an empty bottle of wine. After what, he climbed a gutter. Once the drone close enough, he hit it as strongly as he could. Red Drone crashed.

" SHIT !" exclaimed Player.

" Now what ?"

" He destroyed the drone ! Darn, I didn't see anything coming ! You better be very cautious Red. This isn't normal." Warned Player.

" Indeed. I wonder what happened to him. Try to find his hotel instead. I'll fetch our artefact there." asked Carmen.

" Are you sure it's a good idea ?"

" Got another one ?" retorted Sandiego.

" Sadly, nope."

* * *

Chase finally reached his room. Back leaned to the door, he sighed. He might not have captured Carmen Sandiego, but he kept her from stealing. Wasn't so bad in the end. He opened his eyes. There was things in this case he didn't get. Like why was he afraid of that cat woman but not of Sandiego ? He already had this kind of feeling before, now when was it ? He walked. He put the logbook on the dresser. He'll reflect on this after a good shower. Meanwhile, Carmen arrived on the roof just in front of his window. Hiding behind a chimney, she took her binoculars.

" There. I see the book." announced Carmen.

" And Devineaux ?" questioned Player.

" Here too. And …"

" Yes ?"

And he was undressing. A smile appeared despite her. Chase already took off his tie, and was now opening his shirt.

" Red ?"

" Yeees ! Shut up now, I must focus."

Player frowned. She sounded upset. Carmen looked again. Oh my ! Look at those pectorals ! And the abs ! Unaware of being spied on, Chase stretched. Outside, Carmen bit her lip, still smiling. She didn't know he has such a beautiful body.

" _Hey, is it me or did it become hot all of a sudden ?_" she thought.

No it's just you. You becoming hot, lady.

" _OH BOY._"

The pants were now on the ground. Carmen gulped. He was also handsome seen from behind. Her eyes followed the curves of his muscled legs, up to a pair of ripe fruits. The man exited her field of view. She blinked : the evening would not end so bad after all. She tended her hand. Once the grappling hook in place, she landed on the balcony. Carmen crocheted the lock and silently went in. She heard sound of water. Her eyes fell on the clothes on the floor.

" _Focus, lady, focus._"

She looked for the logbook. There. Carmen walked softly to it. She felt relieved she could take it before VILE. It would certainly contain clues about that lost ship and its content. The thief tended her hand, when she suddenly froze. The sound of shower. It stopped. Turning her head, she just had time to jump in order to avoid Devineaux charging.

" Seriously. You really believed you could steal from me ?" he asked.

" And I still believe I can." she retorted.

" Really. Well let me prove you wrong, right here right now."

" I wouldn't try to fight in this kind of attire, if I was you." she said with a chin gesture.

Devineaux was only covered with a little towel hooked around his kidneys. Without leaving his eyes off her, he tightened his towel. Ready to fight it seemed.

" But before that, enlighten me on something : why were you fighting that girl earlier ?" he asked.

He blinked. She wasn't listening at all.

" Hey !"

Carmen startled.

" First, my eyes are here and second, I asked you a question !" he said, pointing his eyes.

She blushed. She couldn't help but watching little drops descending here and there on his torso.

" I won't answer without my lawyer." she answered, crossing her arms.

" You didn't listen, didn't you."

" Yes I did !" she replied without thinking.

She also perceived a snort in her ear. Player.

" So what did I ask you then ?" made Chase, putting a hand on the dresser and crossing foot.

" …"

He sighed. In other circumstances, he would have felt flattered. Which made him think …

" _I feel pretty calm. But when I thought about that other thief … I shivered._"

Just imagining Tigress here instead of Sandiego gave him goose bumps. What was the difference between them ? They were both thieves, criminals. He shouldn't be afraid of any of them. Carmen on her side, wondered when to attack. Even if the view was pretty nice, she couldn't stay here all night. She had to act, now. Chase was thinking the same. Enough with the chitchat. She would answer once in jail. Both tensed their body. Arms were lifted. Eyes in the eyes, watching each other reaction. For a moment, only silence reigned in the room. It lasted for eternity, for only a split second no one could tell. Fact remains that they charged at the exact same moment. Moves were exchanged quickly, as well as dodging, blocking. Devineaux made sure to always block the path to what Carmen came in for.

" _He's moving quite silently despite the fight._" she analysed.

And he didn't let his guard down. Interesting. Carmen resumed her offensive. She became faster, turning around him. He had trouble blocking each hit. The thief backed to the window. There, she showed him the logbook.

" What ?"

She managed to get her hands on it while turning around him. He rushed to her. Carmen jumped in the void, her glider deployed. The man's hand closed in thin air. Carmen smiled when hearing his shout of frustration. He went back immediately. He dressed as quickly as he could, almost tripped with his trousers. He rushed out of his room, and gushed outside. There, he sniffed the air. He spotted bicycles in free access. Once he got one he followed that feminine scent. Ugh, his head was aching a bit. No matter, he'll handle this once he caught up with Sandiego. That one almost arrived where her team was awaiting her.

" By the way, wanna talk about what happened at Devineaux's ?" asked Player with amusement.

" You mean like when you let me down with his question ?" replied Carmen, a smile in her voice.

" You're the one who told me to shut up if you recall. And you were supposed to focus. I mean on other thing than his body."

Carmen blushed. She dove to land. Shadowsan arrived to welcome her. Carmen showed what she got. She began to narrate her little adventure, well apart that visit earlier, when the Japanese notice someone coming on a bicycle.

" You've been followed ? That's not your style." he said.

" What ?"

Turning, she apperceived Devineaux.

" Again ?" she said.

Zack started the car. Caren frowned : he found her again. The whole team plunged in the car, that the Bostonian started with a squeal. Chase stopped. Not only was he out of breath, but he knew he was no match for a vehicle. One more time the super thief managed to get away.

* * *

Carmen sighed in relief. Shadowsan questioned her about that man. She told him everything except the way she stared at him of course.

" You said he could spot Tigress from the courtyard ? That's impossible." said the Japanese.

" I know right. But he clearly said _she_. It was night, she was in a shadow and only a vague silhouette could be seen. He even heard her cutting the glass to enter. Something happened to him. I bet he heard Red Drone as well before destroying it."

Shadowsan didn't reply. That seemed hard to believe. Carmen relaxed, eyes closed. Okay, playing with the inspector was fun, but now it seemed more serious. Well, winning would be even more rewarding. His image when she went in his room showed before her eyes. A faint smile stretched her lips. Now, how about she begin to decipher that book ? Carmen carefully took it, and opened it with extreme care. The first page introduced the owner of the book : he was twenty five when recruited to be part of Ponce de Leon's crew to the New World. Carmen read the part about how long was the trip. Then, gold mining. It appeared there was a lot that the man kept for himself, without telling anyone. The sailor here discovered it by pure luck. And decided … to take his share.

While she was diving into this story, Chase was fulminating. Fighting wasn't enough. He needed more, he needed … accessories. He took several breaths to calm down. It was alright, he'll find her again. He went back to his hotel room. There, he called Interpol, and one agent in particular. This done, time to sleep. Oh right, his headache. He got up and went for medicine. He hasn't been taking any of it since a while. So he should be fine now. One got in his hand. Plus his body should warn him, like last time. Chase widened eyes, stopping his movement. That was it ! Last time he felt fear like tonight. But … wait. This needed reflection. Chase put the pill on his dresser. Last time, he was scared of this. It represented a mortal danger that his body and brained warned him about.

And tonight … when facing that woman he felt something similar. Not as strong, but he felt like a voice telling to not engage any combat. There was danger. But this was part of his job, he never felt anything like this. Same with the tablet over there.

" _Could this be another one of my new abilities ?_" he wondered.

He took his phone, and looked for something similar. After a while, he found it. Sensing danger was possible, especially among animals. With their senses they could perceived signs of incoming danger. And he, got his more developed. Associated with intuition he was now able to sense danger.

" _So … I guess that when the doctor told me about too much paracetamol I registered it. My brain reacted when understood I was close to overdose. Hmmm … not a satisfying explanation. Even when you read instructions for use, you don't react that way later. Especially that it faded when I got away from the pill._"

It was because of this new sense. Same with earlier : he knew of course the danger with the thief, but why not with Carmen Sandiego as well then ? She was technically a threat : she could beat the crap out of him. That's why he decided to learn fighting. He admitted that she was stronger than him. Despite all this, he didn't spotted anything. It could only mean one thing.

" _It's hard to admit but … it's because Carmen Sandiego isn't a threat._"

Chase Devineaux stood up and paced. No no no, it couldn't be. She was thief, an outlaw, disorder. She has to be a menace. A voice in his head contradicted it : his spider-sense or he didn't know what warned him twice. He couldn't ignore it.

" _I have to test it again._"

Then, he'll decide what to do. What … if his sense deemed her let's say innocent ?

" _I don't know._"

Part of him didn't want to reflect on that. His brain was still reflecting on that although he decided to drop the topic. He decided to leave right now. He had to retrieve her. That time, he was more curious than in a hurry to catch Carmen. Things were getting interesting. One hour alter he embarked on a plane. He sat, and slowly he fell asleep. Images formed behind his eyelids. Two persons. One grey the other one green. Then the pain. His resistance. The fear. The thing around his skull. Then … a silhouette. Red, on a roof. Then closer. Blur. Carmen Sandiego. She told him she needed to get him out of here. He felt his hands being untied. She freed him. Then black out. Devineaux woke up with a startle. He blinked. He remembered everything. He couldn't for weeks but now …

" _She … she was here to save me._"

He didn't know how exactly it ended. However once again, he couldn't ignore what his brain just revealed. Maybe he needn't to test his sense of danger. Sandiego … wasn't a menace. What his former partner tried to make him realize was now so obvious he facepalmed. How could he be so stupid ? VILE existed, and La Femme Rouge was their enemy. All added up. She certainly couldn't prove their existence so she decided to defeat them herself. The criminal she fought back in Spain was a VILE agent. He leaned back on his chair. Alright. Now that he understood that, what should he do ?

" _Obvious. Be a hound for VILE … and a guardian for her._"

That thought made him smile. What a turn of event. Had he be more attentive to details he would have changed his mind earlier. He could have convinced Interpol or ACME to work alongside Carmen instead of trying to arrest her. Anyway, now he made up his mind.

" _I have to work a bit more on my senses. The headaches are fading a bit._"

The landing got announced. He locked his belt. Once out, Chase called a colleague.

" Salut Noctambule¹."

" Oh hey Chase ! It's been a while ! How are you doing !" replied a feminine voice.

" Fine fine thank you. Listen, I need to see you. There's things I need to obtain."

" Okay. So where are you now ?" asked Noctambule.

" Ha ! Don't tell me you can't figure it out ?"

" Of course I can, but I prefer asking first. Simple courtesy."

Chase indicated her his position. Then, he explained what he'll need.

" I'll go to Interpol for more authorizations. I'll meet you there."

" Alright ! See you later."

Devineaux went back to Paris and to the agency. He met with Delpierre to whom he explained everything.

" I can believe you, but you'll have to bring me proof." he said.

" Naturally. Just allow me to do it my way." replied Chase.

" Alright. You are permitted to do whatever it takes to protect that woman. In exchange, bring me their fur … Hunting Dog."

"With or without them inside ?" retorted Devineaux.

" HA ! As you wish !" laughed Delpierre.

Next, was the visit to Noctambule. She was a girl a bit older than Player, and a little genius. Not only was she gifted with computers, but also for designing all kind of gadgets. He spotted her in her usual lab, underground. Blonde, childish face, with her everlasting headphones on her head. Her hair were mid-long. She noticed his presence in a mirror, and joyfully turned to him. Then, she joined him dancing. Another of her characteristics : always … dancing. He smiled to her.

" Bonjoooouuur ! she exclaimed. I got what you asked for. Did you get the Manitou's permission ?"

" Oui. So show me what you got for me."

Noctambule preceded him to a table with a black box on it. Noctambule showed a gun.

" This one, can shoot bullets to put your target to sleep for half an hour. They're the green ones. The red here, paralyze and simulate death. Golden ones contains a tracer, silvers … are real bullets." she explained, taking it out.

She gave it to Devineaux. He was surprised by its lightness.

" And how can I not mix them up ?" he wondered.

" There's a little light here, which will indicate you what kind of bullet will be shot. A colour for each one : red, green, golden and silver. You can also choose to fill it with one type of bullets. The light will remain the same until the barrel is empty, nor fill with other bullets."

" Aaaah smart ! With a muffler ?" commented Chase.

" Yes. I made the same for a rifle, just in case. You also have various little toys here : ear com of course, a watch containing GPS, a tracer for your tracing bullets, distress signal, hour …" added Noctambule, showing the watch that could emit holograms.

She also gave him a mini crossbow for a wrist, that contained a grappling hook, electrical arrows which can paralyze and generate EMP. Some could also download datas if put in touch with a computer. Those were some amazing gadgets, thought Devineaux. He also got a little computer for his mission, and a car. He thanked the girl warmly. Noctambule would be in touch with him permanently.

" I already located your protégé and booked a flight for you. You're good to go when you want." concluded Noctambule.

" Then I'm leaving."

He ruffled her hair, then left the lab. _Now be ready VILE. I sharped my fangs just for you._

* * *

_Translation :_

_Salut = Hi_

_Noctambule = someone who like to stroll during nigth_


	3. The guardian

**So Chase change his objective, and is now being a guardian.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Carmen Sandiego arrived where the logbook led her. Puerto Rico, where Ponce de Leon was governor. One of his sailors stole quite a treasure from him. The next clue was supposed to be found in an ancient cemetery. So here she was, in her casual outfit with Shadowsan.

" I think I found it." he announced.

Carmen looked at it. She joined him before the grave of a child, died from illness. Sandiego examined the cross on top of the stone. One of the branches got down. It opened the cross, revealing a small metal tube.

" Bingo."

Shadowsan leaned to her. Suddenly, something hissed. A dull noise resonated close to them. Someone fell from a tree. Carmen and the Japanese got on guards, searching around. Another hiss, followed by a sound of pain.

" We're surrounded." understood Shadowsan.

" But … someone is helping us, it seems." said Carmen.

The hisses resumed, each time touching someone. The others attackers understood they were in danger and decided to leave. But whoever was shooting got them all. A silence followed this attack. Shadowsan and Sandiego didn't move.

" I think we're good to go. If that person wanted to hit us, it would be long done." she said.

" I believe it too. We're the most exposed, yet we're the last up."

They left the cemetery. Meanwhile, the sniper got up after a while. He approached his targets.

" I got them Noct'."

" Yeah, I saw that. You really became a good sniper Chase. From this far, without riflescopes …" replied Noctambule.

" I don't need it. Now let's see if there is something interesting." resumed Chase.

He crouched near a blonde man, elegantly dressed. He searched in his pockets, to find a phone. A bird, looking like a raven, landed near him. It opened his beak, revealing a USB port. Chase pulled what was supposed to be a tongue. In reality, a cable he connected to the mobile phone.

" Perfect. You're sure you don't want me to follow that girl ?" asked Noctambule.

" No need. I can retrieve her on my own. Scanning an area is also useless as long as I don't ask for it, okay ?"

" Fine. But you have to explain me how can you do this."

" Ha. You're smart enough to understand it alone. You got datas ?"

" Lots of it. Encrypted, but I should be fine." replied Noctambule, cracking her fingers.

She also announced that Interpol agents have been warned before the operation, and were on their way to collect the villains. Chase tied them together, after making sure no tool remained to free them. Then, he sniffed the air. Ah, Sandiego's scent. He left, following the sweet scent in the air. The concerned one had joined her other teammates.

" Well, if someone is watching over you it's a good new, right ?" commented Ivy, after what Carmen told.

" I suppose so."

" Want me to have a look, Red ?" asked Player.

" Hmmm … yeah. Sent Red Drone while we're on our way."

The little drone went up. The team moved. They had to do as the new clue indicated. Player activated a thermal camera, once they got out of the village. Apart from the team, no one in sight. Chase arrived close to them. His ears spotted the red drone's noise.

" _On our guards now, are we Sandiego ?_" he thought with a smile.

Now what to do … destroying it again, or trying to be unnoticed ? Chase observed the drone. The team was heading to a forest. Another sound reached his hearing : a vehicle. He moved to have a better sight, then took a look.

" _Don't know those two. But … yes, I feel danger._"

He lifted his gun. He chose bullets with tracer. Once the vehicle on range, he shot. The man checked on the drone. As expected, he noticed the visitors and followed them. Good. He would be able to follow peacefully. Noctambule informed him of the Interpol arrival. Chase left when seeing them getting closer. He picked up his protégé scent again. Looking at his watch, he could see that the enemy was close as well. Noctambule also provided him with a moto, he rode and left.

* * *

When he arrived at a mansion out of town though, he could see men fleeing.

" Oh ! You're sure she needs protection ?" asked Noctambule.

" I know, she's gifted. But still."

Devineaux gushed forth and knocked out La Chèvre. In the same time, he exited his gun and shot El Topo.

" Two more for Interpol, please." he said.

" Coming right away."

Chase listened to what was happening in this big house. He smelled two others scents : a feminine and a masculine one. He got around them. Finding the service door, he saw that Carmen went through it as well. All his senses on alert, he walked in silent. Sandiego's voice reached him. She was getting underground. Looking in the room where she was, he saw her descending with the Japanese. He approached too.

" _Crap._"

He felt danger down here. Chase crouched.

" Noct, is there one of my gadgets that can emit vibrations ?" he asked.

" Eh ? Nope, I didn't think you would need that kind of sensations, let alone during a mission." she retorted.

" Don't be dumb, he chuckled. Seriously."

He looked around.

" Go to the kitchen." suggested the girl.

" Good idea."

Having found this mansion plans on the web, Noctambule guided him. There, he unearthed an electric mixer. He came back with it, and connected it to Noctambule's bird robot. Then, he put it to the entrance of the crypt, before switching it on. His free hand on the stone, Devineaux closed his eyes. The vibrations echoing through stone gave him an image. He increased the engine speed. Finally, he distinguished Sandiego and her mate walking. For now, everything was okay. She arrived before a box. The young woman opened it. Suddenly, a wall fell imprisoning her.

" Shit !" exclaimed Devineaux, stopping the robot.

" What is it ?"

" She's trapped down here. A stone door just fell."

"Let me check."

Noctambule drummed her laptop. She informed him that this mansion contained some traps underground to protect its treasures. One of them discharged sand on prisoners.

" And how do I get her out of this ?"

" Go back outside. Behind the mansion you'll reach a secret door."

Chase ran outside, getting through a window. Down, Carmen and Shadowsan had already their knees trapped by sand. Player was looking for a solution. He informed then Zack and Ivy. They were a bit farther compared to Devineaux. That one got there first. He hit the spot Noctambule indicated him.

" I need a key !" he said.

" I'm sending you my drone. It should be able to crochet it."

Chase was thinking. If he could see the lock then maybe... He punched the wall with his palm. There. He could see it. The bird landed on his shoulder. Chase took an arrow of his crossbow. Using his sense of touch and sight he was able to see inside the lock. After a few seconds, he opened it. He pulled down a lever. A door revealed. Hearing the youngsters coming, the inspector fled. Zack and Ivy discovered the passage. They called for Carmen and Shadowsan. Both arrived. Carmen was emptying sand from her coat.

" Phew ! Well done guys. The sand was imprisoning us up toour chest." said Carmen.

" But … we didn't do it." announced Ivy.

" What ?"

" Yeah, it was already opened when we arrived." added Zack.

Sandiego blinked. Again, help from nowhere.

" So did you find something ?"asked Ivy.

" No. It was a fake track."

Player for his part, was scanning the area in search of their saviour.

" Damn ! Looks like your guardian angel knows when to hide, Red."

" Let him be. I owe him or she, so I can let that angel in the shadow." smiled Carmen.

Anyway, she was preoccupied. She was certain she followed the instructions of the logbook, so why did it end that way ? Did she misinterpret something ? She paced. Doing so, she exited her notes. No, it was really this. She decided to return inside the mansion. Chase went out from beneath the stone he was. This lair helped him well. He followed the team. Near the window from where he exited, he heard the crew.

" What the hell is that ?" asked Ivy, collecting the mixer.

" A mixer. Surely our guardian angel, though I fail to see how this tool was useful." replied Carmen, looking at it.

" What do you hope to discover here anyway, Carmen ?" asked Shadowsan.

" I can't see why the sailor would led us here. We read his clues correctly, so there must be something." she answered.

Carmen asked Player to reread the clues. Carmen listened, eyes closed. After a while, she opened it, then literally fled. The thief arrived in another crypt.

" _Seriously girl ? One wasn't enough ?_" thought Chase, outside.

He moved in order to follow that episode.

" GOT IT !" yelled Carmen from inside the crypt.

"How did you find it ?" asked Ivy, giving her a hand to get out.

" Simple : there was an anagram in the clue."

"Oooooh."

Carmen showed a little key. Now, time to find that treasure. Outside, Devineaux watched them leaving. Then, he followed from afar. His mobile phone vibrated.

" Well, here are your vibrations. Eennjooooy them !" commented Noct.

" Bwahahaha ! Oh damn you, it's the boss ! Pfffrrt !"

Devineaux regained composure. Delpierre informed that Interpol received his prisoners. Datas collected by Noctambule helped linked them to VILE.

" Told you I'll get you evidences." said Chase.

" Yeah. But you'll have to hunt them as well. Meaning you'll have to take your eyes off your girl."

Not what he wanted. On another hand, he knew Carmen Sandiego strong enough to do without him for a while. Plus, that will be less enemies for her.

" Alright. But I finish here first. Then I'll go watch over her, okay ?"

" Of course. That will let me time to figure out where to sent you next."

"Fine."

Chase hasted to catch up with Sandiego. The thief was now heading to the jungle. Her guardian angel followed peacefully. Well, more or less because it was quite noisy in here. So he used his sense of smelling rather than the ears. Two hours later, he observed Carmen retrieving the treasure.

" _She has a nice smile._" he noticed.

End of that mission then. He still made sure she went off the jungle without trouble. Once back in town, Chase saw her depositing the treasure inside a museum.

" _Oh ?_"

So she didn't keep what she stole ? Interesting. But now he has something else to do. Noctambule advised him to feign he still wanted to arrest her. That way, she wouldn't suspect him. The man has changed to wear the suit she was used to see him in.

" Well well well. Trying to burglar that museum, Sandiego ?" he called.

Carmen had that mischievous smile when facing him. He had to keep his arrogant one and not display an amused one.

" Not at all. In fact, I must say I'm bit disappointed with you, inspector."

" The hell ?"

" You're late this time. Did no one teach to not keep a lady waiting ?" she informed.

" You're a lady ? I had no idea."

Bam. Carmen opened her mouth. What nerve. He displayed a proud smile. Got you on this one.

They remained silent, gauging each one reaction. Sandiego didn't forget he improved. So she decided to get away instead of fighting. She launched her grapnel. Devineaux rushed, knowing fully well he wouldn't catch her. He just looked her ascending in the air.

" See you next time inspector ! Be punctual ! " she yelled.

" Hmm. Don't worry, I will be." he said low voice.

For now, he had to go on another hunt.

* * *

Carmen went back safely to her hotel. _You're a lady ? I had no idea. _How dared he ? Of course she was a lady. He said this like it was first new. Countess Cleo would have approved. She always said Carmen was nothing but a wild girl.

" Pfff, it's not like I mind anyway."

Plus, Devineaux wasn't a friend so it's not like he would have complimented her. What was important is that she returned the treasure to locals. She entered her room. Taking that inspector out of her mind, she reflected on that mysterious helper. Who could that be ? She herself helped lots of people, so it seemed logical that somebody wanted to return the favour. Providing they knew about her first. Carmen laid on her bed.

" _I can't figure who it is. I don't think someone else from VILE changed side._"

Was it important ? Maybe, maybe not. She'll decide later. Meanwhile, Devineaux was on his way to what was supposed to be a lair full of VILE henchmen. Mostly indicators, steeds and all.

" Alright. Time for some spring cleaning." he said, arriving before the doors.

A few hours later …

" Was setting this on fire necessary ?" commented Noctambule.

" What ? Not happy of seeing your explosives being tested ?" smiled Chase.

He was watching the fire. Leaned on his car were some prisoners.

" Si si ¹. Overjoyed even. Are you hurt ?"

" Not really, a few scratches is all." he calmly replied.

" Anyway, you're not supposed to get in on your own. Even if your estimation of their number was correct, you can still be killed." reminded Noctambule.

" Just to you know, I didn't just take their physical number in account, but also their means." revealed Chase.

Cars of Interpol arrived.

" What ? But how ?"

" Secret."

He handed his prisoners over. Firemen were also called. Delpierre was satisfied with this result. That was how during a few weeks The Hound was sent against different VILE's lairs, alone or with a team. Chase's senses allowed his team to precisely detect each target without fail, avoid attacks an forestall them. Devineaux took the habit of causing a black-out before an offensive. Seeing in the dark wasn't a problem for him. Each time, Noctambule collected datas through him. Those destructions weren't long to reach VILE's ears :

" Fellow faculty members. As you know we've been attacked by someone other than Carmen Sandiego." said Dr Maelstrom.

" Any idea of who it is ?" asked Cleo.

" No. I tried but I couldn't find his or her face. All I know is that's someone from Interpol, and that enemy is a destructive one. Each lair we got was destroyed. And he captured three of our operatives : La Chèvre, El Topo and Dash Haber. Not to mention others henchmen" replied Dr Bellum.

" Interpol. Could it be that guy we abducted once ?" made Coach Brunt.

" Did he seemed able to do that, according to you ?" said Maelstrom.

" Hmmm … hard to tell. He was easily captured, and the one we're talking about is gifted to hide."

" But what should we do ? Interpol knows about us." intervened Countess Cleo.

" We also must figure if that foe is allied with Carmen Sandiego." resumed Bellum.

" Destroying isn't part of her nature. I wonder if she would allow someone like that by her side." contradicted Maelstrom.

" Let's begin by the easiest part : eliminating Carmen, then we'll focus on that other problem." advised Brunt.

At least, they knew her face. They voted for that solution. Now, to choose the one for that task.

Poitiers, France. Chase was back to his town. Noctambule said she was making a new accessory for him, and he needed more bullets. According to the young girl, Sandiego was back in this country as well. The man found Noctambule at Interpol. The lab girl said they have some shopping to do first.

" Hein² ?" he replied.

" Perfectly. Now come on." she said.

Before he could understand, they arrived in a mall. Chase said he believed that Interpol provided her material for her design. Noctambule nodded, but she also liked to buy some things by herself to test and then order it in great quantities. Bouncing, she dragged him in a perfumery. Just before entering, Devineaux backed. All those scents made him want to vomit. He put a hand on his nose.

" Chase ?" called Noctambule.

" Wait … just a bit …"

By now, he have learned to adjust his senses. He regulated his smell before entering.

" So, what are we looking for in here ?" asked the cop.

" Ingredients for small bombs." replied casually Noctambule.

" Come again ?!"

" You heard me. Perfumes do make nice bombs, and their container is ideal."

Noctambule disappeared among store shelves. Chase shook his head. That's when he spotted a familiar silhouette.

" _No way !_"

He walked. Carmen Sandiego, the Lady in Red was in this very store looking for a perfume. Devineaux regulated his sense of smell, did it affected his brain somehow ? He leaned to her.

" Hope you won't forget to pay that one." he made.

Carmen looked at him, surprised.

" You ? Where did you come from ?"

" From my magic hat."

Sandiego examined him. He didn't seem like he wanted to capture her today. He was wearing a skinny blue shirt and a jean. Her eyes stayed a bit on his biceps.

" Aren't you going to arrest me today ?" she asked.

" Non. I'm not on duty, so you're lucky. And you ? Preparing for a new caper ?" responded Chase.

" Why ? Am I not allowed to buy some perfume without it be just for me ?" answered Carmen.

" Yeah right, it's true to smell nice during a heist. Furniture will be sooo happy. Except that this one isn't suitable at all with the scent of your skin." he resumed, pointing the sample she was holding.

" The … scent of my skin ?! How can you even know it ?" she exclaimed, stiffening as if he touched her inappropriately.

Chase looked at her straight in the eyes.

" Hm ! I know it. Now let's see."

He straightened, stepped away and put a finger on several samples.

" Non … non …non plus³ … Ah ! That one will do."

He tended her a sample. Carmen blinked, looked at him then took it. She smelled it. It was really smelling good. But why was he … Sandiego stared at Devineaux. Who could have imagined he would gave her a perfume ? Was it a tease ? Especially that he was right : she was preparing a caper here in this town. A ball was given during which she intended to steal a rare book.

" Trouvé ⁴ !" made a feminine voice.

A cute, young blonde haired-girl gushed and grabbed Devineaux's arm.

" Ah bonjour !" she smiled to Carmen.

That one greeted her as well. Chase asked her a question in French, while Sandiego glanced at his arm imprisoned by the newcomer. A very familiar gesture. The girl replied joyfully. Chase made a head sign to Sandiego before leaving.

" So that was Carmen Sandiego." commented Noctambule.

" Yes."

" Told you she'd be around here. She'll surely attend that party I got wind of."

" My thoughts exactly. So hurry up."

On her side, Sandiego exited the store. The scent of her skin … she was searching in her memory when and how Devineaux would have known it. That supposed they had to be quite close. Which … gave her goose bumps.

* * *

Anyway, three days later she was arriving at the party in her red dress showing her shoulders. She gave her invitation, then entered. As soon as she stepped in her sapphires scanned the place. Several tall windows, a first floor, back door … Sandiego took a flute of champagne, then walked a bit. No one minded her. Outside, Ivy and Zack waited for their leader. Ivy was piloting Red Drone, scanning the place. She was about to make it enter, when suddenly bags were put on her head and her brother's one.

Meanwhile, the inspector Devineaux approached the domain walls. Noctambule's robotic bird had scanned the place. He stopped his car, an got out. Then, he put a hand on the wall. His partner gave him gloves that could emit vibrations which intensity could be adjustable.

" That way you should be able to see far enough." she said when she gave them to him.

Chase froze. Noct' smiled softly.

" That's your secret right ? Your senses are super developed."

" What makes you think that ?"

" Observation. The way you're able to detect things humans ordinarily can't … and today your reaction before entering a perfumery … that was my confirmation. I still wonder how it can be possible. What gave you this ability ?" she exposed.

" To be honest, this is something I still ask myself. From what I know, it happened right after I was abducted and tortured. The tool they used on me unlocked my senses. Although it could've have very well killed me or transform me into a vegetable." told Devineaux, putting on the gloves.

" Oh. Some sort of miracle then." resumed Noctambule.

" You said it. But Nocty …"

" Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

He smiled to her. Now, the man was scanning the whole place on his way. He spotted a maze not far away, the mansion with … What. Were. Those. People. He moved to get close to the entrance There, he shot the guards to sleep, hid them and adjusted the vibrations. He opened his eyes under the surprise. Only one person inside was human.

" Red ! I lost Red Drone's signal !" informed Player.

" What ? Did something happened to Zack and Ivy ?"

Before the hacker could answer, a little bell resonated. Everyone in the place stopped dancing and speaking. They were completely immobilized.

" Welcome in my humble home, Carmen Sandiego !" exclaimed someone.

The thief apperceived a man in a tuxedo in the top of a staircase. He pulled his top hat then made a reverence to her.

" I'm Robotic. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Scarlet Lady. I must add I didn't expect such a beauty, I hope you're as talented as you're gorgeous. How about we check it right now ?" he announced, tending his arms.

To what everyone around her turned their head to her, some in an impossible way. Their eyes went red. Robots. All of them. Dozens of them.

" No need to say what they've been ordered to do. But I must tell you something else." said Robotic.

He snapped his fingers, and a big screen descended. Then, two images appeared showing Zack and Ivy. They were placed one at a stake, the other sat on chair suspended in the air.

" They're somewhere in a maze outside. Each of them is connected to a trap : the miss to a pyre, to which the fire will be triggered once her time is elapsed. The boy is sitting above a pool of acid. Once his time over the ropes maintaining him will be cut."

Carmen looked at her friends, her family in grave danger, horrified. How would she be able to find them on time ? She had to get out of here first, meaning fighting those robots. Who knew how long this only would last. Then, finding the maze and freeing her friends.

" If anything happens to them … I'll slaughter you myself." she warned.

Through a window, Chase heard it all. A clock appeared on each part of the screen. Carmen wondered if she wasn't going to faint. 10 minutes. Only ten, littles, tiny, fucking minutes to save her precious friends.

* * *

Translation :

¹ _Si si = yes yes. _

_² Hein = Huh_

_³ Non plus = no either_

⁴ _Trouvé = here, means found you_


	4. Help from shadow

**Carmen faced with her guardian. Good to know when you have a new ally. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chase approached a window. There, he heard what was going on.

" _10 MINUTES ?! She's never gonna make it, especially in the maze. But I can. Don't worry Sandiego, you're not alone in this one._"

He rolled up a sleeve. The clocks got activated. Devineaux tended his arm holding his crossbow. Aiming, he shot an EMP arrow in the room. Then once he got confirmation by Noctambule he ran away.

" Noct' ! Handle the standby generator ! He mustn't reactivate his minions !"

" On it !"

Inside, Carmen was wondering why none of the robots were attacking. She heard a faint sound earlier, like a glass broken. Robotic was surprised as well. Looking at the screen, Sandiego understood : an EMP. Someone was helping her on this. She decided to use this diversion and ran outside. Now, where was this damn maze ? Player wasn't of any help this time. Carmen looked for the garden, behind the domain.

" What ? Where is it ?" she asked, finding a well-designed garden, but no maze.

Thankfully, Chase for his part could locate it. His smell was guiding him without fault. His sight allowed him to spot each guard before they did, and shot them. They were quickly on alert, but he had the upper hand : faster, silent, hidden by darkness. He arrived at a forest entrance. Devineaux didn't stop to question this. He ran through it. It appeared that the maze was hidden in the forest : only a few trees were hiding it.

" _Sandiego would have one hell of a trouble to find it. Unless that guy in her ear guide her. Providing she has enough time to get here first._" he thought.

His sense of fear awaken when he entered. Of course. A trapped maze. Chase slowed down a bit. He put a hand on the ground. There : a trapdoor. He ran faster and jumped above it. Danger faded a bit. He smelled the air. Until now, the hostages were still together. He continued. From time to time, he checked the ground to find other problems. He even used the hedges forming the maze to avoid traps. The scents he was following separated at a junction.

" Ah. So here we are. Now who's first ?" questioned Devineaux.

" Chase hurry ! He reactivated electricity !" warned Noctambule.

" How much time is left ?"

" Well, the good news is that when you shoot the arrow it granted you more time. But he could still accelerate it. I'll do my best to delay him but act quickly."

" Right !"

The inspector looked who was closest. Zack was. So he rushed to him. He knew he was close when two other scents reached him. Guards. He slowed down, and covered his face with a hood. He heard them, saw where they were. Then, he rushed and shot the guards by surprise. Zack widened eyes. That wasn't Carmen nor Shadowsan.

" _Now, how to get him down ? _" wondered Chase.

He looked around. Nothing. Zack was tied to his chair. Chase decided to use the hedges again: climbing one, he then shot an arrow with a rope. He attached it, tested his solidity before hooking on back to the void. Slipping on it he could reach Zack without delay. Suspended by his knees, the man began to cut him free.

" Thank you man !" said Zack once his gag away.

Devineaux didn't answer. He went back on the right, and made him a sign for him to cling on his back. Zack passed his arms around his shoulders. The man take him away from the acid pool. This done, he just released the rope. Zack shouted in surprise. Chase waved to him : they now have to find the other hostage.

Meanwhile, Carmen was still trying to find the maze. Player was back on line and looking for it as well. But they were at the opposite way. Time was passing. Carmen felt tears coming, imagining both of them dead. Shadowsan went on another mission. She stopped to look around.

" This a nightmare … we absolutely have to find them Player !" she moaned.

" I know right ! Where is that damn maze, it should be obvious !"

A whistling resonated. A black bird with glimmering blue eyes landed near her. Then it pointed a direction with its wing. Carmen frowned : was this one of Robotic minions ? Seeing she wasn't following, the raven took off and grabbed her pun.

" Hey ! Stop what the heck !" made Carmen.

The bird let go, then invited her to follow. Sandiego decided she had no choice. Even if it was send by the enemy it could still lead her where she had to go.

* * *

Inside the maze, Chase made signs for Zack to wait at the junction where he and his sister separated.

" No ! I must save my sister !" he protested.

" Hurry ! I'm bringing Carmen but as I feared the bad guy accelerated time." informed Noctambule.

Devineaux decided to be more specific : he exited his gun he pointed to Zack. Then, he indicated him to stay put.

" Alright I got it."

The man rushed to find Ivy. Zack hesitated. That person saved him and was on his way for Ivy. He wanted to follow, but he could get shot. Plus, he didn't know where to go, what if he got lost ? Or put Ivy in danger ? He had to trust that strange ally. The one was running once again. His training sure helped here. But he would run out of breath soon. No, he had to hold on a life was at stake here. He couldn't fail. He finally apperceived the young girl. Alas, the fire started immediately. Ivy screamed, although it got muffled by her gag. Chase didn't have time to handle any possible guard. He rushed and jumped to the stake, giving it a big shoulder shot. The pillar emitted a crack, everything fell. Chase rolled to extinguish flames on him. Hearing guns clicks, he got closer to the fire for hiding. Bullet hissed. Ivy yelled again.

Devineaux winced as a bullet scratched his arm. He pulled one of Noctambule's bombs he sent. He just had time to plug his ears. He untied Ivy, then shot the guards asleep before dragging firmly but gently Ivy by the arm. Noticing her shivering, he stopped. Ivy was pale, and shocked. Devineaux took a bandage from a pocket. He tended quickly to his wound, then took the girl in his arms. There was no time to waste : the villain was still in control, with an army of robots ready to attack. He couldn't run anymore, was quite exhausted but had to hold on. As fast as he could he carried her away. Zack who was pacing, discovered his sister in the man's arms. Ivy snapped out of it when she heard her brother's voice. Chase put her down. Ivy burst in tears in Zack's arms.

Chase breathed. They still had to get out of here unharmed. After a while, he waved to Zack.

" Come on sis, time to reunite with Carmen." said Zack.

" Right, let's get out of here."

Said Carmen finally arrived at the entrance of the maze.

" A forest ? No wonder we couldn't find it, the trees were totally concealing it.'" commented Player, following with Red Drone.

The bird placed itself before Carmen, as if telling her to wait here.

" Sorry, but my friends are in mortal danger inside. I must go." she said.

The bird shook its head. It made a pirouette, whistling happily. Carmen frowned : did it mean that it was all okay ? Then, it turned to look at the entrance. After a moment, three silhouettes appeared.

" Carmen !" exclaimed two familiar voices.

" Zack ? Ivy ?!"

She ran to them. The trio embraced, moved and relieved. Devineaux passed near them.

" Oh my god are you two okays ?" asked Carmen, looking at them.

" Yes, but that was close for me." replied Ivy.

" You're smelling burnt indeed." noticed Carmen.

Zack hugged his sister.

" We were rescued just on time. By … I don't know who." he announced, looking at their savior.

That one was holding his wounded arm, quite tired. Carmen opened her mouth, when the mysterious man straightened. He drummed on his watch. A rumbling noise reached them.

" Damn ! The robots are coming !' exclaimed Player.

Devineaux lifted his arm to the trio. _Don't move._

" What ? There's an army of robots coming and we shouldn't move ?!" exclaimed Zack.

Chase nodded. Lights appeared behind, enlightening the scene. A car arrived. Making a perfect drift, it swept away the robots. Stopping next to the team, it opened its door. Chase made a head sign to them. They engulfed in the car. Devineaux took the wheel, starting in a squeal when the robots were standing up. Opening his window, he gave them another EMP arrow.

" You're bleeding." said Carmen.

He didn't paid attention.

" Let me help you."

He shook negatively his head. He stopped near the mansion he pointed to her. Right. Carmen face darkened. She has a score to settle in here. Letting the car ready to go, Chase got out. There, he took another bandage while surveying Carmen's moves in the mansion. His partner sent her drone inside, just in case. Sandiego searched for Robotic. That one was about to escape. She ran to him. The black bird who helped earlier dove. It attacked the man to prevent him from fleeing. Just enough time for Sandiego to catch up … and ruin his face properly.

" Thank you, she said to the drone. Don't know who you are, but I owe you major."

The drone made a reverence that made her giggled. Carmen picked up the book before getting out. Devineaux went inside the car. At the rear, she sighed loudly while her teammates pressed against her. In silence, the inspector brought back everyone in town.

" Could you please bring us to our hotel ?" asked Carmen.

He nodded. She indicated the address. Once there, the trio got out.

" Thank you so much for your help tonight. My friends would have died if it weren't for you. And me, well, I don't know if I'm a match for robots. You saved me as well." said Carmen, leaning to the window.

Chase turned his head a bit, fearing she would recognize his eyes. So he just waved. Sandiego smiled. Zack and Ivy thanked him loudly. He showed them his wound, meaning he had to go, and just went. Once away enough he took off his hood.

" Phew ! I had more than enough wearing this." he said.

" Good job there Chase. I called colleagues to pick up our man over there. I discreetly shot him a sleeping dart." informed Noctambule.

" Perfect." commented Chase.

" And your arm ?"

" Just a scratch, but still hurt like hell."

Meanwhile, Carmen's crew went in their rooms exhausted.

" I really believed for a while that I would lost you two." commented Carmen, in the elevator.

"Well, I was sure you would come for us." said Zack.

" Me too. But I got to admit that when the fire started … it gave me the fear of my life." added Ivy, crossing her arms around her.

Carmen patted her head. Thinking of this caper made her shivering. So she fall on her bed with relief. The following morning was the day of departure. Chase looked at her from afar. He had to be back at Interpol before following her. Noctambule was in charge of discovering her next destination. Delpierre, Devineaux's superior sent him again to hunt some others VILE'S employees.

* * *

" Get back here you damn tomato !" exclaimed Devineaux.

" Tomato ?! Have you seen yourself you stupid cheese !" exclaimed Carmen while running.

It's been three weeks since the maze's case. Chase hunted some more VILE facilities and its staff. Now, back to the main problem. He had found Carmen Sandiego in Russia. He almost laughed when she answered back to him. Carmen for her part, was relieved to see him. What happened before kinda haunted her, and the inspector reminded her of more peaceful missions. Like everything was back to normal. He allowed her to laugh a bit too. Chase understood she needed some, hum, distraction when they faced again. He saw relief passing on her face. Something not dangerous this time, where she knew she'd win without anyone being in danger. Alright then, let's do this, he thought.

" The cheese is so going to make you eat snow !"

" Really ? I'd like to see that !" smiled Carmen.

" Alright ! Be prepared La Femme Rouge !"

La Femme Rouge. Sandiego didn't know why, but that was her favourite nickname. Maybe because of the way he pronounced it. Like her name, with the "r" rolling on his tongue. This cute French accent she finally took a liking in.

_POF ! _

Carmen felt a hit on the back of her head, then something cold. Did he just … sent her a snowball ?! She opened her mouth in a shocked expression. Very well, if he wanted to play then so be it. She grabbed some snow she rolled to form a ball without stopping. Then leaping she turned and sent it. Chase avoided it and counterattacked at the same time. Carmen dodged then resumed her running. _PAF ! _He hit her again. Sandiego turned to reach a park. There was no way she would let him get away like this unpunished. She hid behind a little wall, among bushes. She heard snow crackling. She tried to slow down her breath. The young lady couldn't help a smile adorning her face. As always with Chase, it was fun. Carmen took off her hat.

" _Now where is he ?_"

It was all silent in here. She carefully took a look. No living soul.

" ? "

She straightened a bit more. Looked like she lost him. She could almost hear him rant and rave. Proud of herself Carmen stood up. That was when quite the pile of snow fell on her, snatching her a cry of surprise, as some of it got under her coat. She raised her head : Devineaux was in a tree, sat on a branch.

" Didn't I warn you ?" he said with a mischievous expression.

" YOU !"

He shook the branch above him brutally. Carmen covered her head as more snow fell. Chase jumped down. He then jumped on her. Sandiego dodged from a millimetre. She sent him snow with her feet.

" Bwarf !" he said, receiving it on the face.

Carmen raced. She had more trouble holding back her laugh. She grabbed some snow she threw to him. He did the same, and they ended up receiving it both in the face. They swept it, staring at each other. Both were trying in vain to not smile, to hide the fact they were entertaining. They gauged at each other.

" _He/she's cute_ _like this._"

Red cheeks, glowing eyes, a smile that appeared no matter what … He attacked first. They exchanged a few hits where she slid near him. Devineaux reacted quickly and his hand missed her from a thin hair. Carmen ran away.

" _Fine. Time to let her think she won._" he thought.

So he gradually slowed down, letting the distance between them increasing. He finally stopped when she was just a red point in the horizon. There, he laughed a bit. That has been really fun. Devineaux turned heels and left the park. On her part, Carmen realized she lost him. She stopped as well and chuckled. My, that sure was worthing it. She was feeling better.

" You sure have some fun with that inspector." commented Player.

" Yes ! Though he did surprise me there. But I needed this, an opponent I'm sure I can handle myself alone." she said.

Player noticed the joy in her voice. A feeling that became recurrent when Devineaux was implied. However, the hacker sensed a difference since a while. Most of the time there was pride in her voice when speaking about how she outsmarted him. Slowly, it changed : it became somehow more like… fondness. Her tone became more mature, she was smiling even more, now giggled more often when he retorted back. If he could see her at those times he would also notice how her eyes were sparkling with interest when she spotted him.

" _Is she developing some kind of crush ?_" wondered Player.

He'll have to talk about this to her. By the time she went back she regained her composure. So no one else noticed any difference.

"Anyway, now you have to go to Turkey. VILE is planning to steal artefacts recently discovered."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

Carmen listened what her next caper would be. The crew embarked within the day.

" So, where is she going Nocty ?" asked Chase, arriving at the airport.

" Turkey. There's rare objects that are going to exhibited here." she replied.

" And about to be stolen by VILE I guess. That's becoming classical."

He validated his ticket. All his gear would be routed by others means. He embarked in another airplane than Sandiego's one. Once arrived, he sniffed air to retrieve her trail. The young woman went to the city of Zeugma, an antique city founded by a general of Alexander the Great. Archaeological excavations were ongoing there. Mosaics essentially, in an exceptional conservation state. Carmen arrived on site, and observed with her binoculars.

" Whoah. This is just wonderful." she commented.

" They said it's like a second Pompei." added Player.

Carmen has to snatch herself from observation. She had to prevent VILE to steal those magnificent mosaics. She store her binoculars then silently moved. Everything was silent. Until she noticed a faint noise. Leaning from behind a column, she saw three VILE agents. They were already stealing a first mosaic. She was about to act when a voice interrupted her :

" Hey !"

" Who's there ?" asked another one of the agents, turning.

" Oh, it's fine it's just Sandiego." replied the one who surprised her.

" _Just Sandiego ?_" she and Player noticed.

She got ready to fight. A hiss resonated. One of the operative fells. The other three tried to flee, only to get shot as well.

" ?!"

Carmen looked at them being hit. Were they killed ? Shortly after this, lights were switched on, almost blinding the thief.

" Carmen Sandiego ! You're under arrest ! Don't move !" she heard.

Looking around, she discovered several persons in a uniform.

" Oh really ?! Well you could at least introduce yourself !" she answered.

From his point of sniping, Chase recognized them. He sensed them coming and shot while moving to get closer.

" Have a guess, miss Sandiego." replied a familiar voice.

" Jules. So you're with the ACME huh."

* * *

Julia was pointing her gas gun to her. Carmen tensed her body, ready to fight.

" Huh ?!" exclaimed Julia.

An arrow was planted in her gas gun, letting a blue smoke escaping. Others agents got their weapon destroyed as well. Then, a first was knocked out.

" We're under attack with real bullets !" exclaimed Zari.

She got shot with a paralyzing one. Sandiego apperceived her mysterious guardian angel. He grabbed an ACME agent's forearm and used the gas gun he was tending to knock him out. Turning he pressed the gas gun trigger. Carmen decided to act again. She jumped on someone she quickly dealt with. Devineaux was surely getting rid of every ACME people. Noctambule gave him another special gun like the one he possessed, as well as a telescopic baton he deployed. A gun flew in the air, before his opponent received it on the nape. He then leaned on his stick. His legs punched two adversaries. Julia looked around her. She had to do something. She chose to handle Carmen rather than that black-suited muscled man. Sneaking, she arrived near her.

" Come on Julia. I don't want to hurt you." said Carmen.

" You'll pay for what you did to my partner !" retorted Argent, sending her dust in the face.

" Argh !"

Julia tackled the Scarlet Lady to the ground. Blocking an arm she exited handcuffs. That was it. Game over for the elusive Carmen Sandiego. Julia felt excitation. A little smiled appeared. She did it. Suddenly, she felt two taps on her shoulder. Looking, she saw the mysterious man pointing his gun to her, his stick on his shoulder. Argent gulped. Glancing, she discovered she was alone. She heard a click. He was ready to shot her as well. The young woman slowly lifted her hands. He made a sign so she would stand up. Julia bit her lip. Was all of her colleagues dead ? That silence was awful. She backed. He followed her with her gun. Sandiego got up slowly. She didn't want him to hurt Julia. None other than VILE operatives had to be injured.

" Wait. Don't hurt her please." she tried.

He didn't listen, just advanced towards Julia who still stepped back, looking from time to time where to put her foot. Her gas gun was destroyed, and she was pondering if she should try a counterattack.

" _There's no way I'll be faster than a bullet. But … what if he intends to kill me as well ?_"

Carmen walked toward the man. Julia spotted her from the corner of her eyes. Hope filled her heart. Right, the Red Lady wasn't willing to let her down in this critical situation. Alas for them, Chase pointed his stick to Carmen. He knew she was coming behind him. She rounded eyes. How … was it possible ? And now how to surprise him ? He resumed his walking, compelling Julia to recede, and keeping Sandiego in check. That one was also wondering how to help the agent. She could try an air attack, but she was too afraid that he triggered the gun, even by accident. Finally, they reached the exit of the excavation site. Carmen had to act now. She exited her tazer. She would throw it to him and …

However the man surprised them : he waved at Julia for her to leave. Julia blinked. He just wanted her to leave ? Not kill her ?

" _Right, he could've killed me sooner. He didn't have to do this. I just hope he isn't waiting for me to turn my back to shot me._"

Julia stepped away. The man lowered slightly his gun gradually as she was getting away. Both Carmen and Julia sighed discreetly in relief. Sandiego stored her weapon. Argent decided to recede a bit more. There, she hid in a house. Carmen looked at who has become her guardian angel, who was already leaving.

" Thank you for not killing her." she said.

To what he described a circle with his index finger at his head level. Carmen frowned. When, approaching an agent on the ground she touched his neck. She smiled.

" It's okay Jules ! They're all alive !" shouted Carmen.

Julia widened eyes. What ? Really ? Then … she went back. Carmen was leaving, but at this moment she couldn't care less. She auscultated her colleague : alive and breathing. He was .. simply asleep. She let a loud sigh escape : those weren't real bullets, well not killing ones, except maybe for the ones who destroyed their weapons. So he never intended to harm her, just put her to sleep if necessary. Argent activated her pen.

" Agent Argent. I'm listening." made the ACME boss.

" We failed. But there's something new, this time."

" Wait. Is that the whole team ? Did Sandiego did this ?" made Fraser, noticing her agents all on the ground.

" Actually no, well not all of them. As I was saying , there's something that changed. Someone intervened. I don't know who is it since he was wearing a hood. Just that he's quite tall, muscled and possessed good fighting skills. Also, he shot or knocked out most of us." she reported.

" Shot ? You mean they're dead ?" worried the ACME boss.

" Not at all. It appeared he uses special bullets that send his targets to sleep." revealed Julia.

" And what about you ? Why didn't he shot you as well ?"

" I don't know. For a moment I believed he was going to kill me, but he just compelled me to leave. I don't think Carmen Sandiego knows him : she was trying to rescue me." added Argent.

" Hmmm. Which means we have a free electron in our chess board. Any clues about his identity ?" questioned Fraser, walking a bit.

Argent shook her head. A person decided to protect Carmen Sandiego, and they'll have to reckon with it. The latter noticed that her saviour embarked the VILE agents with him.

" That was close Red." made Player.

" Blah, I could've have dealt with Jules. But I do appreciate the hand I got there."

" And that's why you're following him ?"

" Well yes, aren't you curious as well ?" said Carmen.

" A bit actually."

She arrived before a rock. It was pitch-black, and she exited her binoculars. But just as when she was lifting to her eyes, she felt taps on her shoulders. Carmen jumped aside, then looked in her binoculars. He was there, arms crossed with his stick.

" _How can he move in this darkness ? I don't see any gadget to see through it._"

Decidedly, all about him was strange.

" Hm, hello again." she said.

No answer.

" Can I know the name of my helper ?" she dared.

He shook his head.

" At least why you're doing this ?" continued Carmen.

Nope again. Deciding it was enough, he waved her goodbye and walked away. Then, he stopped and wrote something on the ground. Carmen approached after a while.

" The Hound ?" she read.

" I guess that's his code name." made Player.

" The Hound it is then." she sighed.

When she looked, he already disappeared from her sight.


	5. Playing in China

**So Chase is still pursuing his mission and Carmen wonders a lot about that Hound person.**

**Player got also a surprise. Enjoy and comment ^^**

* * *

" Stealing datas ? Chief, with all due respect I have to remember you that I'm dedicated to Carmen Sandiego's protection, nothing else." protested Chase this morning.

" Hmph, I knew you'd protest one these days. But I have to remind you that everything concerning VILE is concerning her as well. Sending you capturing their staff is related to this : each prisoner you make, or place you destroy is someone or somewhere she won't need to go and face. Meaning less danger. By the way, if you would be so kind to not reduce everything in ashes … collecting evidences became a real brain teaser." explained Sebastien Delpierre.

" I'm providing you with more than enough with that, all datas are transmitted via Noctambule."

" Don't play dumb Devineaux. You know as well as I do that from time to time we need _physical _evidences. So do rein in your fangs."

" Grmph, fine. Did you cleared all charges against her ?" asked Chase.

" Yes we did. Although it's not easy with someone who keeps stealing. Now, are you accepting this mission or not ?" demanded Delpierre.

" You sure it's related to VILE ?"

" You're about to vex me here."

" Alright alright ! I accept." sighed Devineaux.

" Goooood. Now here's your mission file, you can get lost." concluded Delpierre.

" Gladly, I have to choose a new leash and collar anyway."

" Hahahaha !"

Chase left his boss's office. He was sending him to collect datas near an enterprise, he read on his way. The man entered the elevator.

" Hey there Nocty. How are you ?" he greeted, entering the lab.

" Same as always. What about you ?"

" New mission, collecting datas. I was wondering if you'd like to tag along. You're better at this than me."

" WHAT ?! You, of all people wants _me_ to go on the field ?!"

" I don't really have a choice. If you're with me it should be fine."

" Still weird. But very well. Now, show me this." replied Noctambule.

He tended her the file.

" Hmmm … so this so-called enterprise is suspected of commercializing with VILE. I see. That would be a good stab in their purse." commented Noct'.

" It would appeared so."

" Very well. We'll go to China then."

Noctambule took care of the flight. Meanwhile, Carmen was daydreaming in her plane.

" Carmy !" called Zack.

" Huh ? What ?"

" Want some peanuts ?"

" Oh, yes thanks."

She dug into a bowl.

" You think we'll see that Hound guy again ?" asked Ivy.

" I was thinking about him, exactly. There's things I can't explain, like the way he's able to be spot me, or some of his abilities." replied Carmen.

" Such as ?" asked Shadowsan.

" I saw him moving in the dark without any technological help. And when in the maze, according to the siblings he seemed to know exactly where to go. He found Zak and Ivy in quite a short time period. And before, how did he know we were in trouble although we were underground and alone in Puerto Rico ?"

" Hmm, it seems indeed very strange and humanly difficult." agreed Shadowsan.

" But as long as he's helping it's not a problem right ?" intervened Zack.

" Yes, you're not wrong but still. What are his motives actually ? Why would an unknown person just decided to me help out of the blue ? Why me either ?" continued Carmen.

" I think it's kinda romantic to have a black knight at your side, Carmen." made Ivy.

Said Carmen looked puzzled.

" You said he captured the VILE operatives in Turkey, just like the first time. We can assume he's attacking VILE through you." resumed Shadowsan.

" Doesn't explain his knowledge of VILE. Who told him ? ACME ? No, he attacked their agents. Interpol ? Maybe." said Carmen.

She stretched, tending her legs in the bench. Another man came to her mind.

" _It's been a little while since I saw Devineaux. Wonder if he'll be there._"

She remembered their little pursuit in Russia. Looked more like a game, now that she thought about it. But she liked it. Really. He smiled to her differently back then. Not with arrogance, nor sarcastically, but … more like a real smile. Like he too enjoyed this. Player raised an eyebrow seeing her face. He understood immediately she was thinking about her inspector.

" _Wonder what will happen if she ever falls in love with him._" thought Player.

Looking around to see if anyone noticed that too, he spotted Ivy's intrigued expression. Well, maybe he should talk with her about this.

* * *

The Red Team arrived in China. As usual Carmen looked around her with great interest. Zack took some photos he showed to her.

" Here we are." announced Shadowsan.

A tall building was before them.

" Alright crew. Let's prepare." declared Carmen.

A few minutes later …

" She's here." said Chase.

" Wow, you manage to pick up her scent in this bazaar of smells ?" asked Noctambule.

" Yes."

" I so have to dissect your brain."

" That's what I call team spirit." commented Devineaux.

" Totally. By the way, how does she smell ?" resumed Noctambule.

" With her nose like everybody I suppose."

" Mais non ¹ ! Her scent, how is it ?" chuckled the girl.

" Hmmm … if I have to be precise I'd say it's a delicate fragrance, like a jewel, sugary, really feminine."

" Oh. And mine ?" wanted to know Nocty.

" You scent electronic."

" Cool ! But seriously."

" I am serious. Now yours is a tiny bit stronger. If I have to compare, you tend to be salty." replied Chase.

" Aaaah."

They observed the building they were supposed to hack. They began by turning around it, examining each entrance. Noctambule found plans of it. They had to plan this in a hotel. Devineaux spotted an employee. Now, to steal his badge so Noctambule can create two for them. Meanwhile, Carmen was doing the exact same thing to infiltrate. All of them would act during night. The sole difference was that Noctambule was faster to replicate badges. She and the inspector could enter before Carmen. The duo went to the tenth floor. There, the young agent entered a room. She positioned her drone bird on guard.

" No need, I can keep watch just fine." said Devineaux.

" But you only have two eyes so far. Can't hurt to have more." she calmly said.

" Can your bird see through walls ? Cause I can."

" I know. Now focus while I hack and erase all this."

Chase went outside the office, and switched on four senses : smell, ear, touch and sight. Noctambule provided him special shoes : just like his gloves they could emit vibrations. In case he wouldn't be able to use his hands he could activate them. From time to time Chase auscultated the ground. That's how he perceived a coming. He heard it at the same time.

" There she is. Hey Nocty, we have company." he whispered.

" I saw that. I'll let you manage this."

" Naturally. Guehehe for once I'm here first." he smiled.

Noctambule rolled eyes. Devineaux walked peacefully to where Carmen was arriving. Her silhouette was in sight. Time for actor play.

" Stop right now. This is as far as you go, Sandiego."

She smiled. She could see him thanks to the lights coming from other buildings outside.

" Oooh already here ? You impress me."

" You told me to punctual next time, remember ?" he reminded.

" I do. Congrats for that. So what will you do inspector ? There's no snow to save you." made suavily Carmen.

" Pfhahahaha ! Mais quel culot ²!" he laughed.

Carmen smiled as well, happy to made him laugh.

" You're the one that should worry about the situation here."

" Why ? Are you dangerous ?" she asked, narrowing eyes.

" _Hm ! If you knew._ Well yes. I'm here to arrest you so I am a danger for you."

Carmen had a little laugh. Chase smiled as well. Excitation was rising. Their little game of cat and mouse was about to begin. He couldn't wait.

" Careful, I'm not done here." warned Noctambule in his ear.

Oh right. He had to prevent the thief from barging into the same room as his partner. Now, what was the best course of action here ? He really wanted to chase after her.

" What are you waiting for ? I'm right here." she provoked.

" Patience is a virtue, little fox. But if you're such in a hurry, why don't you come first, miss La Femme Rouge ? Or do I scare you ?" he replied, with a very different tone than usual.

It was soft, suave, he almost purred his "r" with his accent rendering his sentence seductive. Caren shivered. Wow, what was that ? Even the way he looked at her was different. Between entertainment and provocation. _Come, come to me I dare you._ She swallowed. Now that was tempting. What exactly was, she didn't know. But her body responded : she ran to him. He smiled larger. He didn't move until she was just before him. There he launched his fist she avoided. Carmen grabbed his arm to make him topple above her. He saw that coming. He planted his feet on the ground, bending on his knees to add more weight. He pulled her, while his other arm caught her waist. He stuck her against him. Her scent invaded him. He breathed it softly.

" My, that's a very interesting tactic." he said to her ear.

Carmen blushed.

" _Ah …_"

" Now I am done. I'll go ahead." announced Noctambule.

" _Oh already ?_"

Chase couldn't stay any longer. Too bad.

" It's not that I'm bored, but I have other things to do. Luckily for you, little fox. Have a good night." he resumed, mid-voice.

Devineaux released her brutally and left. Carmen stood immobile for a few seconds, wondering what the hell just happened. She could still fell his body against her back. His warmth, his warm and suave voice in her ears, with accent of … of … amusement and …

" Reeed somebody in here ?" called Player.

" I'm here I'm here. Yes. Datas. Right away."

She finally moved.

* * *

" You see what I mean ?" asked Player.

" Yup. Totally flirting with him." made Ivy.

" You sure ? Maybe she was just playing with him." intervened Zack.

" Didn't you hear her tone ? I never heard her speaking to someone like that."

" Yes I did. Or maybe she's trying to seduce him like a James Bond girl." resumed Zack.

" Anyway, I wanted to ask you : should we mention this to her ?" demanded Player.

" Hmmm, good question. What would be the point ?" answered Ivy.

" Dunno. Zack could be right maybe it's just a tactic. Let's verify this then we'll see."

Just when he ended his sentence, Player heard Carmen's exclamation of frustration.

" What is it Red ?"

" There's nothing in here ! All files are empty !"

" What ? That's impossible, let me check."

Player drummed. Carmen has connected him. The hacker's eyes rounded. No data at all. He tried again.

" How come …" breathed the young one.

" Unless … no it couldn't be." said Carmen.

Player waited for the continuation.

" Devineaux was here before us. Usually he arrives after. He said he has other things to do, and let me go. Which is clearly not his style at all."

" So you think he was here to steal datas ?!" guessed Player.

" He … or someone else. Find me his hotel. I'll go fetch it there."

Player agreed. Devineaux and Noctambule arrived at their hotel. The girl emitted the idea that Sandiego would guess they got datas. To what his partner nodded, and asked her an empty USB key. Now, they had to apply a simple strategy he explained. Carmen arrived at the hotel fifteen minutes later.

" _I wonder if he'll be dressed this time._"

She shook her head. What the hell was that thought ?! Simply thinking of it made her remember that vision. This sublime body … Carmen swallowed. What was happening to her. She entered the hotel by a backdoor. Then, she went to the elevator. Player said that two names were registered, confirming he has a partner, and a feminine one.

" Player, did you found them ?" asked Carmen.

" Looking for it. There !"

He stared at the footage he just found.

" _What a pretty girl ! It's … it's like my heart sky rocketed._"

Carmen was talking to him, but Player seemed suddenly deaf. She almost had to yell for him to answer.

" What's wrong Player ?" asked Carmen.

" Nothing ! You're good to go, I see her leaving her room." he announced, embarrassed.

Noctambule walked a bit in a hall. Carmen arrived at that moment and saw her passing. She seemed familiar. The thief surveyed her through her pocket mirror. Then, stopping before her room she crocheted the lock. She closed the door behind her. Now, that girl certainly registered everything in a USB key. Carmen began her search. Behind her, someone rolled from under the bed. Chase smiled, before sitting silently on an armchair. He switched on a lamp. Sandiego did about-face. Devineaux looked at her ironically, legs crossed, his faced leaned on his fist.

" Well. Twice in a day ? Missed me or something ?" he said.

He trapped her. She switched off her little lamp.

" Not at all. But I'm quite surprised : you, of all people, seemed to have committed theft." she made.

" Me stealing ? Did you crack your panties or what ?"

Devineaux heard Noctambule's laugh in his ear. Carmen laughed too before this incongruous reply. Even Player couldn't help doing the same.

" Still, you got nerves trying to steal from me a second time." he resumed, getting up.

Oh, in for another fight apparently. Or pickpocket him for her. Chase attacked right away. She blocked his punches, noticing once again their precisions and strength. During the fight she searched in his pockets. Her fingers closed on a USB key. She refrained from smiling. Of course he would have kept it : pride compels. She made him topple above her, ran to the door window she opened and escaped.

" She got it, Nocty." announced Devineaux, on the floor, with a smile.

" While you were playing I transmitted that we found to Interpol." announced the blonde girl.

" Perfect. Time to sleep then, although I'd paid dearly to see her face when she'll read the fake key."

Chase got up and went off the room. His partner was arriving, and wished him good night.

Sandiego went back proudly to her room, where her team reunited. She inserted the key to her red computer. A single audio file appeared. She raised an eyebrow. Player analysed it to check for any virus. Once she got her friend's nod, she opened it. The French anthem resonated.

" As I said earlier, this is as far as you go miss Sandiego. What you're looking for is already out of your reach. Meaning … I won this time. HA !"

Chase's voice. Carmen stood mouth opened. He knew she'd come steal the key, he knew she'd thought he would have it on him. And he attacked knowing perfectly she would just pickpocket him. The audio message stopped. Her teammates stared at her. Carmen closed her eyes and her mouth, shared between exasperation and amusement.

" I don't believe this. I don't. Believe. This."

She paced. Chase didn't used her to strategies. Usually he just tried to arrest her. Meaning going headlong. Nothing more. She stopped walking, her hands on her hips. He changed. Really changed. Stronger, smarter. She had a hunch he planned all this. His partner stole the datas, supplied the key and probably transferred it all already.

" What do we do now Carm' ?" asked Zack.

" I suggest that you stop underestimating that man from now on. By the way, this is something you were taught at VILE's school : never underestimate anyone." said Shadowsan.

" I thought I knew him. His methods at last. He never showed off any ruse. Up until now he has been … clumsy. Reckless, stubborn, arrogant even, focused on only arresting me after a pursuit." replied Carmen.

But now this was a lesson : when Devineaux decided to ruse he could clearly outsmart her. Anyway, her goal was to deprive VILE from gains and a partner. That was done so all was well that ended well, all things considered. However her ego did take a hit here. So she dismissed everyone. Player disconnected. Carmen fell on her bed, on her belly.

" Seriously, inspector. Where's the world going if you begin to outsmart me." she said after a while.

Carmen rolled on her back, her forearm barring her head. She'll have to be careful in his presence. Winning over him should be even funnier then. At least he still retorted back like before. Her lips incurved when thinking about earlier. Then again … first encounter of the day. Those sensations. His voice. The young woman shivered.

* * *

" Carmen, VILE is planning to steal vases from the Zhou dynasty." informed Player.

" Right. Tell me all I need to know."

The young woman was sitting at an outdoor café. Player explained it all. Meanwhile, a little black bird was spying on her, hidden among other real birds.

" Looks like she's in for another caper." announced Noctambule.

" Yeah, I can hear that." replied Chase.

He was leaning next to a store door, on the other side of the street. He focused his earing right where Carmen was. Player's voice reached him as well. Devineaux asked his partner this morning about his protégé's departure. Realizing she was to remain in China, he went to check on her. He partially hid his face under a cap.

" Your senses sure are amazing. Ah, looks like she finished." resumed Noctambule.

Carmen stood up. Chase moved before she noticed his presence. The young lady stood up and walked away. She arrived next to where Noctambule was. That one was listening the thief through her bird and connected phone. Chase opened the mouth to warn her. Alas, Sandiego spotted her. They stared at each other. Then, Noctambule smiled very ironically to the thief. Carmen recognized her : the young girl clutched to Devineaux's arm in that perfumery. And … from this night. The one who stole the datas before her.

" _Is she … teasing me ?_" wondered Carmen.

Noctambule made a salute with two fingers starting from her head, then turn her back.

" _She totally is._"

Like, come if you dare. Wait. If she was there, then Chase was as well. Carmen's body moved without her consent. Noctambule looked at her mobile phone where her drone was showing her Carmen following her.

" Your little fox is following me." she said to her partner.

" OF COURSE she is ! She saw your face before remember ? Why do you have to go and smile that way to her ?!" lectured Chase.

" You saw that ? Wow."

" Naturally. Now what ?"

" I dunno. But this is funny." smiled Noctambule.

Meanwhile, Carmen asked Player to find intel about the blonde girl. The hacker's heat skipped a beat when he understood. Since he laid eyes on her, he couldn't get her out of his mind. So he hurried to send Red Drone.

" Aaaah now the red ball is here too. Great !" grumbled Devineaux.

" Well aren't you going to do something ? I'm a damsel in distress here." joked Noctambule.

" Modern damsels know how to fend for themselves, in case you didn't know." retorted Devineaux.

" Bwahahaha you damn dog !"

However, a pair of muscled arms caught her when a vehicle passed, bringing her in another street. Carmen hissed.

" Now run !" ordered Chase.

" Goddamnit warn next time ! I almost punched you !"

" You told me to act so I acted. Gotta know what you want !"

They were running in a desert street. Hearing the drone coming after them, Noct' called for her own drone. The bird dove to the ball, to push it straight into a garbage then closed it with its wing.

" HEY !" protested Player.

Carmen arrived to rescue the poor drone. Doing so she lost trail of that girl.

" What the hell happened ?!" exclaimed Player.

" I was hoping you could answer." said Carmen.

" Something attacked Red Drone, couldn't see what exactly."

" Hmmm. I lost her. But I didn't see Devineaux with her." announced Carmen.

" Why did you follow her exactly ?"

" This girl is Devineaux's partner. I was wondering if she still has the datas on her."

She went back on her steps. Chase on his part, was lecturing Noctambule :

" You know I can't afford to be discovered, so next time don't provoke her alright ?"

" Hey, why would you be the only one to play ? But even if she would have caught me, I already deleted all datas I had. Plus, you told me she wasn't dangerous. And my, that was fun !" replied Noctambule.

" Grmph. Now I have to catch up with her and it'll take longer."

" Who do you take me for ? I'll hack every camera and pin her down quickly."

They sat on a bench. Noctambule exited her tablet. After a while, she retrieved Sandiego. Chase stood up : time to go. Hopefully she always moved at night. Once dark replaced light, he prepared : he dressed with his black suit, bullet-proof jacket, two guns under the arms, stick on the back with the riffle, a dagger at his waist, crossbow on his wrist, gloves and hood. He arrived by car at the place Sandiego was supposed to rob. Her nice scent reached his nose, snatching him a smile. This time, he stayed a bit longer than usual smelling this. He used his crossbow to reach the roof, then entered where she went, following her track. Soon he could hear her footsteps. The man hurried : what if danger arrived and he wasn't here on time ? Ah, down she was. Devineaux spotted two shadows silently approaching the girl. Danger.

" Hey." heard Carmen.

Behind her, two men pointing a gun to her.

" So you're Carmen Sandiego huh. Perfect. Before all, call your partner." said one.

" My partner ?"

A rope appeared behind the VILE agents. Carmen kept from rising her eyes, which would have betrayed the person arriving.

" Yes. The one who's been attacking us for weeks. Where is he ?" replied the second.

" Why don't you ask him yourself ?" she smiled.

Before they could understand, their heads were smashed against each other, knocking them out.

" Well hello, mister Black Knight." greeted Carmen, once him down.

He tilted his head.

" I know, it's The Hound. Buuuut as far as I'm concerned Black Knight sounds better."

Devineaux shrugged. He tied the guards and locked them in a closet. This done, he went back near Carmen he greeted with a nod. Well, seemed like she had to add him in.


	6. Allying with a Black Knight

**Our duo is officially allying for a mission. Unpleasant new for Chase later.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Carmen headed to a staircase. Devineaux followed, as quiet as her. Suddenly, as the Argentina approached it, Chase's arm grabbed her at the belly. Lifting her, he pulled her away. Carmen rounded eyes as she found herself pressed against him. She looked at him, waiting for an explanation. Chase was looking straight before him. Releasing the girl, he approached slowly. He felt danger right now. Where could it come from ?

" What is it ?" whispered Carmen.

He lifted a finger. _Wait._ He used his vibration sense. No one. He opened his eyes, looking at the staircase.

" _What's this ?_"

He crouched. There was a very thin thread just before the first step. And others strained down the stair.

" _Piano strings. Vicious. Deadly._"

Carmen would've have tripped on it, which would have cut her feet, and all other threads would have simply cut her to pieces. He made a sign to her. Carmen joined him. With his stick he showed her the thread. She shivered, understanding the danger he just saved her from. She took her laser, then cut the thread. Giving it to Chase, she let him handle the others. He gave it back to her, then pushing her behind him he took the lead. Sandiego let him do so. If he could sense any threats, again freaking how, then all the better for her. Chase descended the stairs normally. Once down, he walked peacefully. Until he froze. He turned his head from left to right. Then, grabbed a chair placed against a wall. Carmen looked at him putting it in from of him, before sending it sliding with a kick. The chair collided with another thread, which triggered another trap.

Several darts crossed the space between them. Devineaux went to pick one.

" _Poison. What kind of crazy people are we dealing with, this time ?_" he thought.

He discarded the dart. Sandiego joined. She quickly learnt to read him : when walking normally, everything was fine. When cautious, danger was awaiting. That kind of asset was precious, and she was glad he decided to join. They were almost first floor. Carmen tapped on his shoulder.

" It's supposed to happen over here." she informed, showing a direction.

He nodded, then went first. They arrived at a room entrance. Chase stopped. He analysed the place. Turning to Carmen, he pointed a corner of the room.

" Someone in here ?" she asked.

He made a yes. He silently asked her to wait here. She shook her head : no way she'd let him face danger alone. Chase then pushed her to the wall.

" That's very nice of you to protect me, but trust me I'm used to deal with them. So I'll be fine." she insisted.

He sighed. He pointed her then the ground, insisting as well. Carmen tilted her head, fists on her hips. Yeah right. Devineaux reflected. This wasn't the time to quarrel. She wouldn't be persuaded, and somehow he could understand : he'd probably react just the same. So he waved for her to stay behind him. That, she accepted. Both on guards they entered. A faint sound reached the man's ear. He stopped Carmen and hid her. Closing his eyes, he spotted the enemy. He deployed his stick. Something hissed in the air, that Chase swept with his weapon. Carmen grabbed him by the arm, dragging him behind a huge vase.

" I know who it is. Her name is Paper Star and she's very dangerous. You better let me handle her." she said fast.

Before Chase could answer, a child voice resonated.

" So you're not working in solo anymore Carmen ? Fine by me, the more the merrier." said Paper Star.

" Stay here." she advised Chase.

She showed herself.

" There you are. Good. I have some scores to settle with you, Sandiego."

Paper Star immediately showed origamis. Chase gushed at that instant, pushing Carmen. He swept all origamis. Carmen growled : how stubborn could he be ?

" Who's your fair knight ?" asked Paper Star.

" _Do I look like a knight that much ?_" wondered Devineaux.

" None of your business, Paper Star."

The latter giggled. Carmen glanced at the man near her, who did the exact same thing. They were concerned about the other. Meaning they would got in each other's way. Not good. They couldn't afford any mistake. There was only one solution.

" _Alright. Let's trust him/her, or we're doomed._" they thought.

* * *

Paper Star didn't wait for them to reach a decision. She sent her weapons again.

" _Hmph ! I made a good choice when deciding to train with a tennis ball throwing machine. She's almost as fast as it._" thought Chase, while sweeping all shurikens.

While doing so he stepped forward to the enemy. Carmen avoided all attacks as well, and hid behind a vase. She crouched before taking a careful look. Her ally seemed to be just fine.

" Is that all you can do little girl ? How disappointing." made Chase once close enough to Paper Star.

" If you think so, then I'll get serious." retorted the VILE agent.

" Then bring it on, nem head."

Paper Star folded paper to form short sword, then went toe to toe with Devineaux. Carmen opened her mouth. Oh man. Just what she didn't want. But she could interfere. All she had to do was sneaking to catch their adversary by surprise. Chase hold on good against Paper Star, enough for Sandiego to reach her. Sensing her, the girl turned to cut her. She leaned to avoid the origami. In the same time Chase made his stick slid between his fingers like a cue stick, hitting Paper Star at the temple. He hit her hand to prevent her from taking paper, while Carmen kicked her in her wrist to disarm her. The Japanese jumped away from them. Her opponents gathered.

Chase didn't let her any rest : he exited his two guns and shot. Paper Star plunged behind a showcase. She sent another origami he just exploded, shooting at her at the same time.

" Gwah !" exclaimed Paper Star, holding her bleeding hand.

" _Perfect. Now you'll never escape me. No matter where you hide._" he thought.

The girl judged it was better to retreat for now.

" I must admit : you did a commendable job holding up against her, sir Black Knight. And you even wounded her. However, I'm afraid she won't give up just yet." said Carmen, crossing her arms.

" _Yeah me too. Especially since I'm sensing another threat._"

Carmen went to check about the target. A very ancient vase. Time to put it to safety. She was about to open the showcase, when Devineaux tackled her to the ground.

" What is it this time ?" she questioned.

" Well well well. Not bad at all."

Carmen straightened. She saw Lady Dokuso above Chase's shoulder.

" Great. That one loves poisons." warned Sandiego, low voice.

" _Is it the museum of deranged people here or what ?_" wondered the inspector.

They got up. Of course he has to be in front of her, totally concealing her thanks to his large body.

" You'll have to lose that habit you know !" she muttered.

" _Count on that._"

Lady Dokuso stopped some meters before them.

" Hmm. So it appears the rumours were true. Somebody else is working with Carmen Sandiego." she said.

" _Only since five minutes._" thought the Argentina.

" And it's you, who seem to like to destroy our belongings. I have to punish you."

" _Destroy ?_"

Chase emitted a growl, which made Carmen smile despite the situation. Ah yes, The Hound. Dokuso didn't move an inch, but the girl knew she was about to send them something poisonous. She had to warn her partner, or protect him. But how ? He seemed way too heavy for her to simply push him aside.

" _She stinks with poison. Now, how to handle that one ?_" thougt Chase.

He had his hood to protect him from breathing toxic smokes, but not Carmen. Chase had to protect her first and above all. So when he saw Dokuso spreading her arms, he lifted her with one arm, putting a hand on her nose. Vials exploded where they stood, smoke raised. Devineaux brought his protégé behind a statue. He'd rather put her to safety somewhere, but knowing the girl she just wouldn't listen and wait quietly. Meaning he has to find another idea. Looking at her, he reflected. To block her breath …

" Listen, don't worry about me. I can handle her." said Carmen.

Chase heard their adversary coming. He dragged the Lay in Red farther by the wrist. She didn't protest, understanding he spotted Dokuso's arrival.

" _I know !_" he thought.

Unzipping a pocket of his trousers, he exited three compresses and bandage. He applied the compresses on Carmen's nose. She hold it while he tied it with the bandage. She nodded in thanks. Now they were ready to face Dokuso. That one walked quite peacefully. Carmen attacked first when she arrived near her. Chase sent his stick on her wrist to keep her from using another vial. Dokuso blocked their kicks. Then she sent long needles. Three of them got stuck Chase's sleeve against a wall. Others needles were sent to him. He managed to sweep them with his stick, before snatching the needles from the wall. Sandiego took over. Dokuso dodged her hits. Then, she exited a short sword that cut some of Carmen's hair. The Japanese threw kunais attached with a thread. Her blade kept Carmen at bay.

Devineaux saw her pulling threads attached to kunais. Those flew to Sandiego. He interposed himself, parrying the blades. He even picked them, pulling the threads. This deprived Dokuso from an arm. Carmen kicked her in the belly, cutting her breath. Chase exited a dagger to cut the threads. This done he threw the kunais back to their owner. Dokuso had to retreat several steps away from them. This was bad. Those two were tough, and knew about her methods. She had to take them by surprise. That's just when a little birdie arrived to mess with Dokuso's hair, pulling her bund back. That one agitated her arms. Chase just shot her. Carmen didn't forget to pick up her fallen hair. No tracks left.

" Hum … did you put her to sleep ?" wondered Carmen.

Devineaux nodded. The drone landed on his shoulder while he tied the woman. Now, he has to join the other.

" Hey where are you going ?!" exclaimed Carmen, seeing him running away.

She began to rush when the bird drone blocked her path. She has to step back to avoid its pecks.

" Oh come on ! I don't need protection so shoo !" she said, trying to hit the bird.

That one dodged and gave her a peck on the head.

" Stop this right now ! Augh, give my hat back !"

Chase could hear Noctambule's laugh.

" What the hell are you playing at ?" he said.

" Playing hat is the word. I'm withholding your fox. By the time she reaches you, you should have neutralized Gothic Spring Rolls."

Chase was following the scent of her blood. He was getting close. He slowed down. Paper Star was hiding. His sense of echolocation allowed him to guess where.

" _Perfect. Now a wounded prey is even more dangerous. I have to shoot her from above._"

He used his grapnel to get high. The inspector approached a corner from where he'd be able to snipe her. However, Paper Star moved.

" _Dang._"

He could hear her, but this became more complicated. He followed her from above.

" _She's going to escape at this rate._"

Getting down would just expose him. He considered that she was heading for the exit. So if he could be there more or less before her, he'd able to stop her. He increased his speed. Before him, a window. He directly shot in it. No time to waste. Once there, he got in position.

" Come on. I'll just sink my fangs in your throat. It will be painless." he said.

There she was. Paper Star was fast … but less than his bullet. The Japanese rolled on the floor.

The man used his crossbow to get down quickly. He approached carefully. Paper Star was asleep. He handcuffed her. Noctambule called for the police. Five minutes later, a dishevelled Carmen arrived, quite upset. Apparently, Noct' didn't just mess with Dokuso's hair.

" SNORT !" made Devineaux, putting his hands on his mouth to hold back his laugh.

" Oh yes, that's just hilarious. Listen, I'm truly grateful for your help. Sincerely. But, mark my words, I don't need protection. I know how to protect myself and did it very well until now. Teach that to your … bird as well." she said.

Since he couldn't talk, he just shrugged. That just upset her even more.

" _Sorry, but I'm here to protect you, so I won't change methods._"

" What in hell makes you think you can just mingle in, and dictate my moves ?!" she asked, hands on her hips.

He walked to a door. There, he just lifted his hood a bit, before blowing on the glass. He there wrote his answer : _I'm here to protect you, and will do whatever it takes, whether you like or not._

" What ? But why ? Who appointed you for that ?" she asked.

He pointed himself.

" Huh ? But … I don't get it at all. Please, explain it all to me."

He just stared at her.

" Well ?"

Sounds of police cars arriving kept him from explaining. He waved goodbye to her. Using a grapnel like her, he disappeared.

* * *

Carmen did the same, disappearing in the night thoughtful. Ivy and Zack welcomed her in their hotel. Shadowsan has been sent on another errand. Carmen related them what happened, especially what she learnt.

" He's here to protect you ? So cuuuute !" rhapsodized Ivy.

" Very cute. But still, he got nerves to just mingle in and push me on the side-lines." contradicted Carmen.

" But if his goal is to protect you, that's only logical isn't it ?" pointed Zack.

Carmen looked at him. Then sighing she let her fall on an armchair.

" Yeah, you're right. I'm not being fair here. If it weren't for him I'd be dead by now. He detected a deadly trap that I didn't even notice. He even fashioned a mask for me to not be poisoned. He really helped and protected me there." she admitted.

" See ? You have a protector now, we'll worry less about you." concluded Ivy.

A protector. Carmen never had one since her evasion from VILE Island. That sounded so weird. She brought her knees against her, while her teammates commented the case. The good news was that he caught more VILE operatives, so the police should be aware of their existence by now.

" _Someone protecting me. Don't know what to think of it._"

And Ivy was the one who found his nickname. Black Knight. Why a knight by the way ? Did his demeanour toward her inspired this ? Probably. Even Paper Star said it. All things considered it wasn't so terrible. Having someone watching over her, helping and rescuing her in case of need. Whether it be from VILE or even ACME.

" _Which makes me think : would he measure up against Devineaux ? He's always trying to arrest me. If he's really there to protect me this could happen._"

She imagined them facing. Chase improved his fighting skills, and the Black Knight was also good at this. Who would win ? Who would she like to win ? Now, that was a good question. She liked to play with Chase. Being the centre of his attention. All of him focused solely on her, and her alone. Their banters, teasing, the excitation with each pursuit. Yes, she became fond of their meetings, even she wasn't outright admitting it. It was always fun. Even when she wasn't particularly in the mood, the inspector always managed to make her smile nor laugh. Her new ally however … she didn't know anything about him, except his will of protecting her.

" _Hmmm, for now let's just hope they'll never meet._"

Carmen straightened. Time to get some rest.

Chase, aka the Black Knight, was also back in his room and getting rid of his equipment. Noctambule was helping him.

" Well, another mission complete." she said, storing his stuff.

" I'm exhausted." sighed Chase, taking off his shirt.

" I imagine, yes. Hey, I was wondering : The Hound protects Carmen, but Chase is trying to arrest her. Ever thought about the possibility that one could meet the other ?" asked Noctambule, sitting on his bed.

Devineaux looked at her, frowning an eyebrow.

" And how can I meet myself pray tell ?"

" Look in a mirror. But you have to admit this is plausible. She could even find it weird you two never meet considering your respective roles." explained Noct'.

" I think I see what you mean. You're not wrong now that I think about it. It could reinforce my cover to oppose the Black Knight and Chase." he admitted.

" By the way, I love that alias. It's better than The Hound." pointed his partner.

" Anyway. How are we going to do this ?" asked Devineaux.

" I was thinking about a hologram. Of your daily form. Your mission is to protect Sandiego so choosing your nocturnal self could be fatal." replied Noctambule.

" Err, okay. I'm supposed to run after her, could work."

" Just … one thing bothers me and will make this really difficult."

" What is it ?"

" The way you two interact. You're always teasing each other. In other words, I'm not sure I can mimic you on this." explained the girl.

" Now that you say it. How could we work this ?"

" Night brings advice, we'll reflect on this during our way back. Carefully, otherwise it could have the exact opposite effect."

" Fiiiiine. I'll let this to you. Yaaaaaawnnn !"

Noctambule smiled, then wished him good night before leaving. Chase woke pretty late the next day. His partner was already up and welcomed him in the restaurant.

" Hey there deary." she smiled.

" Bonjour." he replied, putting down a tray.

" Slept well ?"

" Yup. So what's new ?" he asked.

" Well, Carmen is leaving so I suppose we too." announced the blonde, checking on her tablet.

" Yes. You go back to Interpol. Thank you for your help, you did a good job." replied Chase, bringing his mug to his mouth.

" I was planning otherwise." announced Noctambule.

" Huh ? What do you mean ?"

" Like staying with you." she said, looking at him.

" Sûrement pas.¹"

" Et pourquoi pas² ?"

" You know that perfectly well." he reminded.

" You are. So. Annoying. With. That." she said, pouting.

Devineaux just had a soft smile, then bite in a croissant.

" I won't go back." she decided.

" Quoi ³ ?"

" You heard me."

Chase just blinked.

" You go back to Interpol and that's an order."

" You can't order me anything, and I don't care about your orders anyway. Don't even think about calling your boss, because I already did and he assigned me in your mission." announced tranquilly Noctambule.

Chase stared at her with round eyes for a while.

" IL A QUOI ⁴ ?!"

" Louder dear, they didn't hear you in Russia." answered Noctambule.

Chase was furious now. So he hastened to finish his breakfast, while his partner was ending it normally. Throwing his towel on the table, he stood up with anger and left the restaurant. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number.

" Oh, it's you Chase. I was wondering when you'll call. Guess you're aware about you and Noctambule." greeted Sebastien Delpierre.

" How could you ?" growled Devineaux.

" And why not ? The rare times you're together you do an amazing job."

" But are you crazy ?! I absolutely don't want her outside of her lab ! I wasn't supposed to have any partner with me !" exclaimed Chase.

People around looked at him.

" You have to grow up about that. Up until now I took your concern for Noctambule in account, but this time I judge her teaming with you pretty fit. You're better when together." explained Delpierre.

" I don't want her with me." he insisted between his teeth.

" Alas, last time I checked I'm still the one deciding on it. So she'll remain with you until further notice, and that's an order. Have a good day."

Delpierre hanged. He looked at his telephone and sighed. When was he going to accept Noctambule other than someone made with crystal ? He wished the girl good luck. Even if he knew that she had the upper hand on him most of the time, this wasn't going to be a piece of cake. Devineaux resisted the urge of crashing his mobile against a wall. He passed his hands on his hair. He couldn't believe this. He heard his partner arriving behind him.

" How could you ask Delpierre to assign you this mission ?" he asked, without facing her.

" Honestly, because I hoped to spend more time with you and because remaining cloistered in a lab, even if I like this place, can be pretty hard to bear." replied Noctambule.

" But it's the only place where you're safe. I thought I made it clear to you when we entered Interpol together, Noct'. You stay out of the field." reminded Chase, facing her.

" I didn't forget. I won't be completely exposed, and you know it. So it should be fine." she also remembered.

" But you …"

" Don't you even dare begin with that Chase ! Open your eyes goddamn it !" she cut.

" They are open, and that's precisely why I don't want you with me ! You have no idea what I saw during my career ! This isn't a game Nocty !" he exclaimed.

" Are you asking for a slap ? Who was here to support you most of the time ?! Huh ? I know what you've been through you blockhead ! But ever think about what _I_ could feel when knowing you outside ? When thinking you might not come back alive ? Especially when you tend to forget to call me after ?!" she just retorted loudly.

" Je ⁵ …"

" It's just the same. So this time, I'll keep an eye on you whether you like or not. And … don't you dare … disappearing in the meantime. Otherwise you'll be in for one hell of a ride. Understood ?!" she warned.

Chase leaned eyes. This has to be a nightmare.

" I didn't hear you."

" No … you can't …"

" Oh Chase come on ! I'll be hidden just like in the beginning of your mission, that's all."

Devineaux bit his lip. She'll be closer, that was bothering him. Noctambule approached him.

" It will be fine. What could happen since you'll be here ?" she said softly.

Fear, worry passed on his face.

" You'll never change huh ? But I like it this way." she resumed before hugging the man.

Chase closed his arms around her, his chin on her head. He let a loud sigh.

" I curse the day Interpol noticed you." he whispered.

" I know. Now come on, we have a red fox to catch up with."

Chase nodded, while Noctambule grabbed his arm. They collected their stuff before leaving this country. In the plane, she informed him she reflected about this idea of Chase and the Black Knight crossing path. The girl exposed her plan. Devineaux nodded : this could work.

" Now, when to do this ?" he asked.

" When you want. Oh lol !"

" What ?"

" Do you know where her plane will land ?"

" Hm ?"

" In San Diego. I made some research, and found something funny. Did you know there was a brand outwear factory named Carmen here ?" announced Noctambule.

" No, so what ?" continued Chase.

" It was recently sold. Works permits were granted to transform it into a house."

" How about you get to the point ?"

" I'm telling this because I know you need time to figure things out." retorted the girl.

He slapped the back of her head.

" Ow."

" Wait. Carmen outwear … in San Diego ?" he repeated.

" Exactly. Funny coincidence. Are you sure that's her real name ?"

" Now that you said it, it could be a fake one. So you believe this could be her HQ ?" asked Chase.

" Why not. We can still check on the occasion."

Chase leaned on his armchair. To think he, well his partner, maybe discovered the greatest thief's location. Previously he would have paid dearly to possess this information. Now, he almost didn't care.

* * *

Translation :

¹ _Sûrement pas = certainly not_

² _Et pourquoi pas = and why not ?_

_³ Quoi = what ?_

⁴ _Il a quoi = here, means he did what ?_

⁵ _Je = I_


	7. The one who bares fangs at VILE

**Carmen is looking for answers and is ready to ask anyone. VILE is aware someone is baring its fangs to them. Like never before.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in San Diego. Carmen was looking through the window, reflecting on the last events. She has gotten herself a mysterious ally, who decided on his own, or so she understood to protect her. Until now, it worked and was quite helpful. He saved her life and her teammates' one as well. But that wasn't the most surprising part. During her last mission, Carmen went to a VILE laboratory, owned by Dr Bellum where a new type of corn was developed, only to find it being assaulted by Interpol. And among the agents was her new ally. She observed him silently approaching the place. During a brief moment, while he was turning his back on her he straightened and turned a tiny bit his head, as if spotting her presence. At least, that was the impression the Black Knight gave her. Sandiego watched the staff being arrested.

For once, she arrived too late she thought. However, she could calmly observe him for a while. Then, it happened again. Carmen arriving on a place already visited by the police. Three times. And Chase was there each time, though unbeknownst to her.

" _Is that a coincidence, or is VILE known by Interpol and I'm not aware ?_" she wondered.

The Argentina remembered words of an operative when discovering her : it's just Sandiego. As she suddenly became a secondary problem. Will she be forestall from now on ?

" _How to obtain information ? Providing someone is willing to talk to me._"

An idea crossed her mind. How about asking Devineaux ? She considered it. She could ask during one of their "meetings". Because after all, if he knew about VILE, maybe he could also understand she wasn't one of them. They could even … even … become allies. Carmen tried to imagine it. Did it mean he'll have to join her ? Then, what their relation would become ?

" _Would we become friends ? Maybe._"

Carmen liked the way they teased each other. Would it stop if they allied ? So many questions. She stretched. In all likelihood, asking the inspector was the less risky option. Sort of. Carmen believed she could still win over him in case of need. She stood up to inform Shadowsan about her idea. The Japanese looked very sceptical.

" I understand it's weird. But are you sure you want to risk being arrested ?" asked the man.

" Don't worry, I can handle him just fine." smiled Carmen.

" Hmmm. Do you want me to be near you just in case ?"

" No. Don't show yourself. You're one of those who kidnapped him remember ?"

" Very well then."

Carmen thanked him. She exited his room, went back to the living-room to contact Player.

That one winced when hearing the big idea.

" Isn't there any other option ?" he asked.

" Such as ?"

Player remained silent.

" So you'll go to France ?"

" I don't know yet. Should I act first, or wait for him to come at me first ?" answered Carmen.

" I suggest letting him come. Going on his territory might be a bad idea. Anyway, there's a caper for you. You have to go to Egypt. There has been another pharaoh's tomb that has been discovered."

" Alright. Let's hope that my … I mean our dear inspector will be there." made Carmen.

Player had a faint smile hearing this slip.

" Looks like you really enjoy playing with him, Red." he commented.

" Hm ? Oh it's kinda fun indeed."

" Hm hm."

Carmen blinked. Player was smiling ironically.

" What ?"

" Oh nothing."

Carmen frowned. Player seemed to have a certain opinion on the topic. She interrogated him with her looks, he just innocently whistled. Shaking her head, Carmen called for her crew. While explaining what she intended to do, Ivy and Zack exchanged a look with Player that her boss spotted. Something was fishy here … She pretended she didn't see anything. Everyone then dismissed to prepare for the mission. Later in the day, the whole team embarked for Egypt.

During the trip, Sandiego also thought about the Black Knight. Will he be there too ? Would he try to protect her from Devineaux ?

" _I don't want him to be hurt … but will I be able to stop them from fighting ?_"

Devineaux was stubborn, and her knight quite determined to protect her as well. A clash seemed inevitable.

* * *

" Chase. I spotted a flight with Carmen and her crew." informed Noctambule.

Those two were back in France, in the inspector's apartment.

" My, this girl could make the whole aeronautical industry works on her own." he commented.

" Anyway, she's heading to Egypt. I read that a new treasure was recently discovered." smiled Noctambule.

" Then off we go."

The young woman booked a flight for both of them. This would be the occasion to test her idea as well. They arrived in Egypt in the evening, not so long after Carmen's arrival. Noct' hacked the cameras to localize her.

" Here, she's in this hotel."

Chase glanced at her tablet. The Frenches would be just on the other side of the street. Chase took a chair and sat before the window, where he could see anyone getting out the hotel. Noctambule sent her drone in back-up. They didn't wait long before miss Sandiego exited.

" Well. In which form will you tag along ?" asked Noctambule.

" The inspector one. That will change for once."

" Fine. Just tell me when to get this meeting with yourself in motion."

" Sure."

Chase went outside. He got track of Carmen. She wasn't alone, this Japanese man tagged along as well as the ginger-haired youngsters. Devineaux used a moto provided by his partner to follow this people. The crew headed to a warehouse. Chase stopped, then approached. Carmen and the man entered the place. He put his hands on the ground to have a full sight of everything.

Meanwhile, Carmen and Shadowsan were progressing. The Asian opened a first box, and rummaged a bit in it.

" Looks like we found it." he announced.

Carmen approached, while he began to take the relics. They both opened several boxes and took their content. Suddenly, light enlightened the whole place.

" Well ! Carmen Sandiego and Shadowsan." made a voice.

" Neal the eel." replied Carmen.

Neel was perched on a beam above them. He looked around them.

" You're alone ?"

Carmen felt this was the occasion to learn more. She was a bit disappointed she might have not the occasion to talk with Devineaux.

" Why ? Expected someone else ?" she asked.

" I thought there were more of you. You don't look so impressive now."

" Then come down here, we'll see about that." replied Shadowsan.

" How about you come for once ? Unless you're too old now ?"

Outside, Chase was getting closer. He managed to open a window and got inside. He sneaked among boxes and tools. Sandiego was fighting with a guy in a suit on the ceiling. He discovered the Japanese arriving behind. Their opponent managed to get away. Then, grabbing Carmen after a tightrope walker pirouette he threw her in the void.

" Carmen !" shouted Shadowsan.

" Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough." replied Neel, facing him.

Said Carmen just landed in Chase's arms.

" Eh bien eh bien ¹. Looks like I got lucky for once." he commented.

" Inspector ? What are you doing here ?" she said.

Chase sensed a threat. He turned and hid behind boxes. Another person arrived. Devineaux moved again to get away from this new danger, then put his protégé on the ground.

" Now, what the hell Sandiego ? Is that a rival ?"

" You could say that. But I don't have time to play with you now." she replied, trying to spot her teammate.

" Aaaaw, setting barriers after all that we've been through ? You're going to break my heart, girl."

She stared at him with a smile.

" Stay around, I'd like to talk with you."

" Oh ?"

Before he could add anything, she launched her grapnel. Devineaux turned brutally when she took off. The presence from earlier was back. A man looking like an undertaker was attacking him with a truncheon. Chase replied by grabbing his wrist, before kicking with his knee thus breaking the elbow like you'd break a stick. The man let a yell resonating, then fell on his knees. His colleague arrived in rescue, brandishing a dagger. Devineaux grabbed the wounded one he erected as a shield. The blade plunged in the man's chest. The inspector's fist welcomed this new assailant right in his temple, knocking him out.

" _Henchmen. One is dead this time, hope Delpierre won't scold me too much._" he thought.

He shot the other one to sleep. Now, where was Carmen ? Apparently she ended her fight. Shadowsan picked up the relics, before hiding somewhere. Chase walked to Sandiego.

" So ? What is it you'd like to talk about with me ? Your surrendering maybe ?"

" I wonder if what I prefer with you inspector, is not your sense of humour." she replied.

He smiled a bit.

" I have a few questions. First, ever heard of The Hound ?"

" No why ? A friend of yours ?" answered Chase.

" If I ask you, what can it be according to you ?" she said smoothly.

" Now listen up : if you're here to mock me we'll stop this right now. I shouldn't even talk with a criminal in the first place." he snapped.

" Alright alright. Sorry."

Outside, Noctambule was listening it all, and snorted. Her partner was a good actor it seemed.

" Let's continue will you. About this evening, that man I fought belonged to an international criminal organization. Up until now it was top secret but now it seemed it has been discovered. I just want you to tell me if Interpol knows of VILE." revealed Carmen.

" Really ? You really expect an inspector of Interpol to casually reveal you, a thief, about our cases ? Took a hit on your head or something ?"

Carmen closed her eyes with a sigh. He wasn't completely wrong, why should he tell her ? Chase's ears caught noise outside. He passed a hand on his face, taking advantage for looking intensively.

" _Wait. That silhouette …_"

He recognized the sound of steps. Julia Argent. ACME was here. Damn.

" I'm telling your this because this could be an opportunity, for both of us." continued Carmen.

_Yes yes, but now isn't the time. How to warn her ?_

And how to not be discovered in the meantime ?

" Carmen ! ACME is surrounding the place !" exclaimed Player.

" What ? Shit !"

" My, how unlike you." he commented.

Chase was glad her invisible partner acted. Sandiego rushed immediately.

" Ok Nocty, time for comedy." announced Chase.

" So that was a warming-up I take it." she commented.

* * *

Anyway, she was waiting for him with his costume, he put on as quickly as he could. He heard the ACME shouting for Sandiego. Once his hood on, the man rushed. He spotted the twins hands in the air. Shadowsan knocked out the agents.

" Hey look sis ! It's the Black Knight !" made Zack, spotting the man.

" Hush ! Don't ruin the effect of surprise. Come on let's catch up with Carmen."

Devineaux hurried to join with the thief. He found her surrounded by ACME. Carmen was about to escape by air. Climbing on a construction machine, Chase landed right before her. Straightening, he exited his two guns he pointed at the agents. Those recognized him immediately, and couldn't help but take three steps back. Even if they knew his guns contained sleeping bullets, he still scared them. Devineaux immediately reminded them that he was still dangerous by exploding their guns. He did this all while turning around Carmen. They were all disarmed. One of the agents crossed Devineaux's fiery glare. He panicked and ran away. The others judged it too risky with him armed.

" Thank you again, and glad to see you." he heard.

Carmen smiled to him. He just nodded.

" Carmen Sandiego I order you to stop !" they heard.

" Oh. That's the inspector." she said, apperceiving him arriving.

The moment she was wondering about was coming. Her Black Knight waved at her, so she could leave.

" Don't harm him, he's just doing his job." she said, before leaving.

" _Oh ? Pleading for mercy, that's touching._"

The hologram vanished. Devineaux left as well, covering the Carmen's crew retreat. He indeed attacked every agent, he nor knocked out or shot. The last one up was once again Julia. He straightened right in front of her. She gasped. That man was scary. He spared her last time, but odds it would happen twice weren't very high. A gas invaded her face. Julia fainted. Chase caught her in his arms, then gently laid her down on the ground. This done, he left the stage. He changed again. Noctambule joined him for the final touch. The local police arrived. Chase introduced himself.

From a roof, Carmen watched all this through her binoculars. She saw the inspector with a bag on his cheek.

" _Ouch. Looks like the Black Knight won this encounter. But I still didn't obtain any information about the situation._"

What should she do ? Suddenly, she gasped.

" What ?" asked Shadowsan.

" The cleaners ! They were here. One of them is dead." announced Carmen.

Shadowsan rounded eyes, then asked for the binoculars. He saw one of them captured, while the other was put in a black bag.

" Thinks it's your knight ?"

" I don't see anyone else. Meaning there really is someone not only baring fangs at VILE, but biting them as well." replied Carmen.

That was enough for tonight. Everyone dismissed. Chase went back in his hotel with Noctambule. She informed their superior about what happened. Delpierre didn't blame his subordinate for what happened : legitimate self defense.

" Say, don't you think you should ally with Sandiego ? That way you'll be able to keep a closer eye to her." suggested Noctambule.

" Non. She'll only be more exposed. VILE already believed we were partners when they abducted me. That's why I need to lead them on another track. Far from her if possible." answered Devineaux.

" How exactly ?"

" That's the problem. I must act before Carmen, and let VILE know there's a hunting dog after them. Maybe I should let an agent escaping, with a message implying that Sandiego was nothing compared to me." enunciated Chase.

" Yes, you have to let some information reaching their ears. Act so they'll focus on you rather than her." understood Noctambule.

" Exactly. Concretely, some henchmen already gave in and provided Interpol informations. That's how I was sent to some lairs here and there. It's harder with operatives, but they're already in jail."

" Hmm. Well then, I'm off." concluded Noctambule.

He wished her good night. It was time for him to go to bed as well. He stretched a bit before. Chase undid the buttons of his shirt, when he froze. That sound … he turned his head to the window. He walked to it and parted the curtains with a sudden gesture.

" Oh you've got to be kidding me." he said.

Carmen Sandiego was outside, right before his window in the stairs. He blinked, then opened his window.

" The heck are you doing here ?!" he exclaimed.

Carmen's eyes fell briefly on his torso. Well ! She sure knew how to choose her moment.

" We have a talk pending." she said.

He looked at her as if she was saying _I enlisted in Interpol and from now on I'll wear pink. _Chase remained planted, mouth opened.

" What ?"

" Can I come in first ?" she asked.

He blinked again. So Carmen sighed a bit, and pushed him before entering. Chase closed the window.

" And did it take you like wanting to piss to come see me ?!" he asked.

But seriously, how was he going to solve this ? Carmen chuckled, hearing this expression.

" As I told you, there might be an opportunity for both of us."

" Ooookay. Dunno what was in the food here, but I'll go talk to the chief tomorrow." he replied.

" Please Devineaux, I am serious. Something big is happening and I need intel. It can be good for you as well." continued Carmen.

Her brain was repeating endlessly to focus and not let her glance get lost on his upper half. Especially when he put his hands on his hips on surprise, revealing more of his perfect body.

" What the hell happened to your brain ? Were you that bored that you thought : heeeyyy ! How about Devineaux and I become friends ? Woooooh lol !" he retorted shaking hands in an exaggerated way.

" No, I was more like I hope he'll be smart enough to understand." she retorted, trying to not laugh.

" I understand very well that you got a crack on your helmet girl ! Want my phone number, or my facebook maybe ? We could also have sex together that would be done at least !" he added showing his bed.

" WHAT ?!" she exclaimed blushing.

" Seriously, I don't believe you. By the way, who was that man in black I had the great pleasure to meet ? Your accomplice ?" asked Devineaux, showing his cheek.

Noctambule put some make-up on here. Seeing his cheek changing colour Carmen went serious.

" I don't know who it is. Just a code name : The Hound. Apparently he was assigned to protect me. That is all that I know." answered Sandiego.

" Didn't know that thieves needed bodyguards now."

" Me too. Now, could you please listen to what I have to say ?" she insisted.

" You're stubborn. I already had enough for the day, and nights are for sleeping."

Carmen sighed. He wouldn't listen. He was too proud, or too stubborn, or both. Chase for his part, was feeling a bit cornered. He couldn't let any information slip, nor she would ask for more. He had to keep her away from him. How to solve this situation … he passed a hand on his face, then on his neck.

" _Hum … does he even realize what's he's doing ?_" wondered Carmen.

She never had the opportunity to deal with a beautiful man. She wanted to touch his skin, feel those muscles under her fingers. Even … feeling his arms around her. From what she could see, he was just the right amount of size and large. Must be reassuring and comfortable in his embrace. Chase on his part, was reflecting on how to get rid of the thief. Maybe he could just tell her he wasn't interest.

" Listen Sandiego : I don't know what makes you think I would trust any word you'd say. You're a thief, used to deception. So whatever you have to say, I'm not interested." he announced.

A cloud passed on her face.

" Even if that could improve you career ?" she tried.

" _I don't know why, but this is vexing._ Ah ! As I told you, I don't trust you. Now I'd like you to leave."

" Fine ! But when the situation explode, you won't say you weren't warned." she said.

She opened the window and vanished. Chase sighed in relief. That was close. But it would be long before they meet again.

* * *

" I told you it was a bad idea." said Player.

" Yes it was. How could I believe it would work I wonder. He's more stubborn than an army of donkeys ! I mean, he didn't have anything to lose so why not listening for once ! Damn him, damn damn damn !"

" But you have to admit you never did anything to gain his trust. He wasn't completely wrong, you're supposed to be enemies so why bother." pointed Player.

" But Julia was able to understand ! She was able to give it a try and it worked ! So why not him !" exclaimed Carmen.

" I'm sorry Red. I know you'd really like to have him as a partner."

Carmen frowned.

" Hmmm, what makes you think that ?"

" Weeeell I heard the way you talk to Devineaux."

" So what ?"

" It's really different from usual. Your voice tone become completely different, and you smile, like, a lot. Giggle, even. No one else makes you act that way. Soooo … I take it you have a soft spot for him." developed Player.

" Whaaat ?! Me, having a soft spot on a cop ? Did your computer electrocuted you or something ?" made Sandiego.

" When why react that way ? You're disappointed he refused to listen, aren't you ?"

Carmen remained silent, analysing her feelings. A part of her really hoped he would agree to ally. That they could stop seeing each other as enemies. But why exactly ? Why did she want their relation to change into something better ? She shook her head.

" No … it's … it's okay." she said in a funny voice.

In his room, Player narrowed his eyes.

" _It's okay Red. I understand you. There's also someone I just can't get off my head too._" he thought.

His eyes went on a photo in a corner of a screen. That blonde girl he saw with Devineaux. He heard Carmen sighing at the same time as him. He smiled.

" _Look at us ! Two people in love._" he smiled.

Excepted that Carmen seemed to deny it. Player on his part, rather puzzled by the fact he couldn't stop thinking about Noctambule made some research, on the net first, then with his mom. Needless to say that one just acted like a total groupie, which didn't put her son at ease. Anyway, he knew he liked the girl. How to get to know her better wasn't going to be easy. She was an Interpol agent's partner, and remained invisible just like him most of the time. Anyway, Sandiego reached her room, and fell on her bed.

" _I'm feeling sad._"

Was it because of Chase's refusal ? Yes … when she thought about it, it ached a bit.

" _My how come ?_"

She cowered. Result of the night : no more clue, a kind of quarrel, disappointment. She sighed heavily. The next day on the French side …

" You'll never guess who came visit me after you left." began Chase.

" Santa Claus ?"

" Hah ! Yeah, more like one his mischievous leprechaun. Carmen Sandiego."

" Wow. Thankfully I changed your make-up then." said Noctambule, sitting in the restaurant.

" You just forgot the eye-liner and the lipstick, but yes I was presentable." retorted Devineaux.

" Hope you epilated at last. Why did she come ?"

" Pffffrrrr ! Well, she wanted to obtain intel about … me, in fact."

He buttered a slice of bread.

" You mean, about The Black Knight ?"

" More like who is attacking Belly Liquor."

Noct' blinked.

" Who ?"

" Bile as I said to those who kidnapped me, or VILE."

Noctambule snorted. Belly Liquor. Why not. That was discreet enough. Chase winked at her. His partner asked him how did he managed to get out of this. The man explained it all. Noctambule laughed at his quotes. In the end, she approved his choice. It was then time for them to leave the place. Chase checked if someone of Carmen's team was exiting. They both hid their face and headed to the airport. The inspector texted his superior on the way, telling about his plan. He was going to do this more violently than ever. When reading this, Delpierre sighed. He reflected for a while. Should he fully unleash his Hunting Dog ? Allowing him to slaughter each prey ?

Interpol had made some neat captures since he was involved. This plan was to force VILE to get out. To gather in order to take down this new threat. Risky. Very risky. Delpierre waited for his subordinate to land, then called him.

" You sure about this Chase ?"

" Completely."

" That's very dangerous. Don't do this alone." advised Delpierre.

" I'm not idiot you know. Give me a whole army. Then … just let me do this my way."

Delpierre remained silent.

" Very well. You have flames."

Chase smiled in a scary way. Perfect. He made a head sign to Noctambule. She nodded too. During the following weeks, he and several teams paid a visit to VILE's different hideouts. With the order to kill. That was enough for the staff to be scared and talk. The agents collected as much evidences as possible before Chase made the lairs explode. They arrested a few people to get intel, but slaughtered everyone else. One day, Chase approached one of the thieves. He was wearing his Black Knight suit.

" You have the greeting of The Hound. Go tell your masters I came for them. You believed you had one big problem, well as you can see it was nothing."

Chase pointed his gun on his head.

" Got it ?"

" Y-y-YES !"

" Now go."

The operative fled. He went straight to meet with the faculty members. Those were already aware about their losses.

" The Hound ?" repeated Countess Cleo.

" Yes ! He and his teams destroyed and killed lots of us ! He's dead serious !"

" What should we do ?" asked Bellum.

" Could be a strategy to force us out. Though Interpol already knows about us. That … Hound is decided to destroy us. We can't stay idly by, that's obvious." replied Maeslstrom.

" Ha ! Like we'll be afraid of a little pup ! Let's sent our strength against him and break him." intervened Coach Brunt.

" Usually I appreciate your taste for violence Brunt. But this is no pup. That's a real hunting dog who came to hunt us. And he's doing a pretty good job so far. We will react, don't worry about this." replied Maesltrom.


	8. What the subconscious says

**So now it's time to realize something. What your inner voice can tell ...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

During the night following her visit at Devineaux's room, Carmen dreamed of him. She was back in his room, and more precisely in his arms, the man was of course without his shirt. No need to say she was utterly enjoying it, her hands strolling on that naked skin.

" _Why don't you want to listen to me ? We could become allies._" she pleaded.

" _I don't trust you._" he replied.

Carmen could feel his hands coming and going in her back.

" _I know. But we can try. So please, listen to what I have to say …_"

Then … she approached her head and kissed him. Shortly before her clock rang.

" ?! "

Carmen rubbed her eyes and stretched.

" _Did I just dream that I kissed Devineaux ? Am I ill or something ?_" she wondered.

Buuuut the shirtless Chase part was nice. A smiled stretched her lips despite her. She could touch him. Sensations were blur, then again … still fun. The young woman went for breakfast. As often, she was the first up, soon followed by Shadowsan. Once everyone has eaten, they reunited for their new mission.

" I'm sending you to French Polynesia." announced Player.

" _French …_" thought Carmen.

She reminded her dream. Her cheeks went red. If the hacker noticed it, he didn't showed it. They arrived there the next day. Carmen went to recognize the place and collect informations. People around her attended their business.

" _This language … it's like … I'm hearing …_"

She refused to think further. She had a mission do accomplish, now wasn't the time to get distracted by a man. Even a hot one. So Carmen took a deep breath. There, she was ready. She entered the place she was supposed to rob. It went as usual, and the crew didn't remained there for long. Player announced another mission right away. During the trip back, Carmen had another dream involving a certain inspector. This time, he pursued her. Then her Black Knight intervened to save her. Ivy glanced at her. Her boss was smiling within her dream. Was she dreaming about her inspector ? Or the Black Knight ?

Days flowed, missions concatenated. Excepted that from time to time they arrived in a place entirely destroyed. Nothing left to steal, and that situation always left them puzzled.

" _VILE is being attacked, and fiercely. How to obtain intel about this ?_"

Shadowsan seemed to think the same, as she noticed when glanced at him.

" Is that … blood ?" asked Ivy.

A red track was indeed on the floor. Carmen frowned : it was worse than she thought. This wasn't just skirmishes. It was war. On another level than that she was doing.

" Come on. We've got nothing to do here." she decided.

This made her wonder what she'll find next. Another destroyed place ? Corpses ? No, it seemed like it had been cleaned, which was a good thing. She never saw a corpse and sure as hell wasn't ready for seeing one, let alone her red haired teammates.

" What should we do Shadowsan ? At this rate we'll be out of business." she said, dryly.

" I don't know. Even if I know VILE's method, I didn't expect that. Their enemy, whoever it might be, is resolved to use extreme methods and be at their level." he replied.

" How can one want to be at their level …" she said, thoughtful.

" It has merit to send them a strong message. This opponent isn't afraid of blood, and thus won't hesitate. In other words, they have a very serious problem. Up until now, their only enemies was the police, tied by law. As long as they were following it, they wouldn't go too far. Now, all shots are allowed, rendering it more intimidating."

Carmen turned her look. Indeed, the faculty was certainly having a hard time. The latter were noting each damage with wrath. They already dealt with Mafia and other criminal organisations all around the world. Most of the time, money was here to solve conflicts, or sells. Bloodshed was rare, as they were specialized in theft they had their own square meadow, and monopoly on it. They were providers. Partners. Not enemies. But this time, someone was here to destroy them, doing an awful good job at it. Innumerable henchmen, facilities, operatives, merchandises have been captured nor killed and destroyed.

" How long are we going to stand this ?!" yelled Brunt.

" Unfortunately, our budget being lower than ever, it's kinda difficult to recruit an adequate person to end this. No one is willing to do it even on account, especially now that the crime world is aware we've been exposed. We can only count on our loyal subjects." replied Maesltrom.

No one wanted to be splashed by associating with an organization known and certainly tracked by police.

* * *

Chase was back in France. He regained his apartment with a certain relief. He was exhausted, and needed a break before joining Sandiego. Noctambule went back to her own home as well. The man collapsed on his bed. He remained immobile for a while. For all he knew, his plan was working. He noticed a spy one day after a mission. Naturally, for someone like him able to detect things at a superior level, he wasn't long to spot it. Plus, Chase never forgot how a suspect he arrested while he was tracking Carmen got free. So now he was vigilant. He never, ever forgot to check for any unwanted presence, and dealt with it if necessary. This way, he kept his cover safe.

" Damn, all this for a woman." he sighed.

Hm, if he was to be honest it was also for him. He trained an awful lot, in fighting, shooting, using his senses and in reflexion. He improved very much, and his career as well. He became a good element, a precious one even. What he always wanted. When Chase wondered about how he would react if he succeeded, he thought he'd be overjoyed at least. But no. He was calm, like it was normal. He did make efforts that were now paying.

" _Well,_ _I was going to use this news abilities to arrest Sandiego at first, but I ended doing the exact opposite._"

And he got the results he so hoped for. What. An. Irony.

" _In the end, it's not that bad. But … should I tell her who I am or not ? If yes, her face would be priceless. On the other hand, the less she knows the better. VILE must be very eager to know about the one messing up with them. That would expose Carmen way too much._"

So hidden he'll remain. Chase rolled on his back. He took off his shoes. Time for a little nap.

Meanwhile, in her HQ Carmen woke up for a new day.

" _It happened again. It keeps happening. Those dreams._"

It's been a while since she saw inspector Devineaux in real life. She was seeing him almost every night now, and that was becoming quite troublesome. Why was he so present in her mind ? She went out of her room. She has work to do. In front of everyone, the thief acted like usual. The crew left soon for another mission. She has to steal some new technology before Dr Bellum did. Doing so she was first on site and glad, since this time the place was still in one piece. However, they were two operatives on the site.

" Oh ! It's Carmen Sandiego. What a relief." announced the first one.

The concerned one saw an opportunity here.

" Again with that. You know, I'm about to feel vexed here. Since when my presence is a relief pray tell ?"

The operatives exchanged a look.

" Because you're not dangerous." replied the second.

" Huh ?" she said.

Not dangerous ? Up until now Carmen Sandiego considered herself as a threat for VILE. A serious one she hoped.

" Hmm, I suppose you're referring about what is happening lately. Buildings being destroyed … and people killed." intervened Shadowsan.

" How about you tell us more ? After all I could be concerned." added Carmen.

" And why would we do that ? What tells us you're not with that person ?"

" Want to deal with it instead of us ?" she replied.

They glanced at each other.

" And what do we have in exchange ? After all, even if you aren't the main problem anymore, VILE would still like to have you." made one of the agents.

" You would remain alive." replied Shadowsan.

The fight was still about to start. And start it did. Our heroes handled the threat.

" Still don't want to talk ?" asked Carmen, once her opponents on the ground.

" We … don't know much. No one … actually … knows … who it is. Just that … he or she … attacks us violently. Lots of us were killed." confessed one.

" And what are the heads thinking about the situation ?" continued Shadowsan.

" You know better than us that they're not the sharing type. But we noticed … they're worry. Angry as well. VILE is exposed now. The police from all around the world is tracking us. However, only one team among them is willing to slaughter us."

Carmen and her partner glanced at each other. They took what they came for and left.

" Think it's your Black Knight ?" wondered Shadowsan.

" Could be. He's the only one so far using guns. They said it's a team, and I always saw him all alone. But at least, I learnt that I wasn't the main problem anymore. This is certainly a good new, isn't it ?" she answered.

" Let's wait and see."

They disappeared.

" _By the way, it's been while since I saw Devineaux nor the Black Knight. What if it was because they were both sent to fight against VILE. No, Chase might have improved, but I don't see him cut for that. The Black Knight however … he's more fit._" reflected Carmen.

While she was wondering, Chase woke up.

" _Ugh. I dreamed of Sandiego_."

Some … naughty dream he'd said. That puzzled him a bit. Okay, she was the centre of his thoughts since he was protecting her. And a terribly beautiful woman. Also. Anyway, Devineaux has to join her now. He called for Noctambule. The blonde girl told him where his protégé have been going all those days. Chase learnt she was now in Austria.

" Fine. Let's meet at the airport." he concluded.

Noctambule was already at the airport, like usual, she had to explain him _how_, and they went off.

Once on site, Noctambule hacked all cameras to find the girl.

" So, what will be your form this time ?" she asked, eyes on her tablet.

" Depends on the situation. Improvisation sounds good from time to time." he replied casually.

" Alright. There's the last place she went." announced Noct' showing her tablet.

Chase glanced at it. He called for a taxi. They arrived in a hotel where Noctambule was left. Devineaux headed where his partner indicated.

" _She's been here recently, her scent is still fresh._"

He followed it.

* * *

"So, is everyone ready ?" asked Carmen.

A collective yes answered. The team dismissed. Add 100g of stealth, 50 cl of fight, three eggs, a zest of banter, mix it all and you got a nice heist. Then, you can still add some enhancer with an inspector. French preferably, those are the best. Hem. Yes, perfectly.

" Weeell, I was wondering what has become of you, inspector." made Carmen.

Chase had a little smile. He could feel excitation rising. Sandiego was on the same wavelength.

" One has to make the pleasure last, La Femme Rouge." he replied.

Carmen's smile increased. This nickname felt like a caress, and she shivered. He stopped some meters before her. They stared at each other for a while. Devineaux glanced around. Surely was he looking for her ally, thought the Argentina. This time, she hoped that he wouldn't interrupt her little game. Speaking of which … Devineaux rushed to her. Carmen dodged and ran. He followed closely. Carmen hold a chuckle. She felt happiness filling her chest, knowing he was just behind but still unable to catch up. Albeit she could hear him getting closer and closer. Damn, was he finally capable to reach her ?

" What's happening miss Sandiego ? You're slower than usual." he threw.

" That's warming-up for you. I don't want you to get injured just by running." she retorted back.

" Aaaw how caring of you. But don't disappoint me : no need to flee like an all dented grandma."

" Hahahaha ! Very well, you asked for it !"

She crossed a wall with agility, then grabbed a street lamp and turned, allowing herself to brutally change direction. This should be enough, she believed. Looking above her shoulder, she noticed a hand very close to her hair. She jumped aside. Devineaux didn't get tricked and reacted fast. Carmen made several pirouettes back, before running again. She crossed the streets, wire meshes, before reaching a park her inspector still behind. There, Carmen hid directly in a tree, a bit breathless. She looked down. Chase heard her breathing above him, but pretended he lost sight of her.

" Oh my, playing the Little Red Riding Hood now ?" he said.

She bit her lip in a smile. She didn't mind a wolf like him.

Now, what should he do ? Letting her escape or making this last ? He walked while reflecting. Carmen watched him getting away. She sighed. The miss waited in case he would return. When she judged it fit, she descended. Well, it has been fun like always. Carmen was relieved and proud to note she was she strongest one again. She began to return where she came from.

" WAAAAAH !" roared a voice.

" AAAAAAHHH !"

That damned inspector just popped up out of a bush, almost causing her a heart attack. Laughing he managed to catch her forearm in the process.

" Gotcha !" he exclaimed, bringing her closer.

" Are you out of your mind or a child ?!" she exclaimed, her heart beating.

" Aaaaw, are we vexed I tricked you this time little fox ?! Your face was priceless !" replied Devineaux ironically.

Carmen tried to break free by trying to hit his own arm in the elbow. However, the inspector caught her other arm. He also put a leg backward, putting himself in profile so she wouldn't hit where it truly hurt. And Sandiego noticed it. She has to free herself but how ?

" _Wait. He's not holding me strongly. His grasp is firm but not painful contrarily to what I expected._" she noticed, looking at his hands.

Carmen lifted her eyes to him. His look wasn't full of anger like before. In fact, it has been a while since anger left his eyes. Now, they just expressed his satisfaction but not in an arrogant way. Just like his smile. It was a normal, joyful, sincere smile. And all this … it was a game. He was playing with her but not meanly. For fun. Chase noticed her interrogative look.

" _Huuuummm … and now what ? It's when you want Nocty._" he thought.

He heard a click in an ear. The signal. Chase lifted his eyes. He feigned surprise then fear. The French released Carmen, making three steps back. Although surprised, she immediately seize this chance to leave. Turning she fled. Doing so she understood what scared the inspector to the point of compelling him to let her go. The Black Knight was here.

" Thank you !" she shouted to him.

Carmen disappeared.

" Phew ! I was wondering when you were going to act, Nocty." made Devineaux.

His hologram as the Black Knight vanished.

" Well, you were having a good time so I let you some time." replied the girl, a smile in her voice.

Chase has planned everything with his partner, all to stay unsuspected by Carmen. Pretending to arrest her as usual, then being compelled to let her go because of a strong enemy.

" Oh yes, you should have seen her face when I scared her !" he laughed, while walking.

" I can imagine."

Noctambule was smiling softly behind her screen. She has noticed a few little details since they were watching over Carmen Sandiego. Even before, the way Devineaux was speaking about her changed. It became less aggressive, more amused. More pretending _she's-oh-so-getting-on-my-nerves_, implying _but-I-like-it. _The young woman remembered when he went back after chasing her in Russia. His sparkling eyes, this smile he vainly tried to hide, his tone when telling what happened. Something quite interesting was happening. She heard him humming. She raised her eyebrows : now it's been a while since he heard him doing this.

" _This is better than a series."_

And where was her popcorn again ?

Carmen finally joined her team. They asked what happened.

" Oh nothing. Chase tried to get me, I escaped. Routine."

" Chase ? You call him by his first name now ?" pointed Ivy.

" Hm ?"

" Yeah, didn't know you were close. Pals maybe ?" added Zack.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean." retorted Carmen.

The siblings exchanged a look. Could mean A LOT, actually. However, none mentioned the subject. The team went for dinner. During it, Carmen's eyes fell on her left forearm. She felt the grasp of the inspector, his warm even. She grumbled internally when remembering how he scared her. But then, she smiled, finding this funny as well. She thought about Devineaux the whole evening. That's how Carmen dreamed of him again. This time, the Black Knight was here too. Chase was running after her. Her protector arrived and started fighting with the inspector. Carmen tried to stop them, but they were just a black blot. Next thing she knew she was in the Black Knight's arms. Then Chase mingled in, taking her back saying she was his. The two men were now pulling her like a toy.

" Uwaaah … that was a weird dream." she said, waking up.

Sandiego left her room. Two hours later, while she was on a plane and her team asleep, Player noticed her preoccupied face.

" What is it Red ? Daydreaming ?"

" Huh ? Oh hem … it's nothing." replied Sandiego low voice, a bit embarrassed.

Player lifted an eyebrow.

* * *

" You've been like this since a while. What's wrong ? Even if I'm not physically here, you know you can still confide in me."

" Yeah I know Player. It's just … I'm having weird dreams I don't know what to think of."

" Such as ?" asked the young one.

" Well … I'm sure it's nothing." resumed Carmen, blushing.

" It's about Devineaux, right ?" guessed the hacker.

" What makes you think that ?"

" You're blushing. So you're dreaming of him huh. No surprise."

Carmen displayed an interrogative expression. Player didn't let her time to ask more questions, but instead to talk about her dreams. According to his friend, those dreams were frequent, almost replacing any other kind of dream. Sometimes they were just talking, Carmen begging him to listen to her, sometimes she was running away from him and he managed to catch her, but let her go after a hug, a kiss or she escaped. In some they even ally. Lately, the Black Knight intervened. Most of the time to protect her. Even more weird, Chase was the Black Knight.

" It's kinda disturbing in fact. Why am I dreaming of him so often ?" asked Carmen.

" Actually it's simple." began Player.

On his side, Shadowsan opened an eye.

" Your subconscious is talking to you Carmen. Revealing what you really desire. Those dreams happen because you want your relation with Devineaux to change. You wish you would be partners and not enemies anymore. That's why you're trying to convince him, or he's finally working with you. And when you say that he merged with the Black Knight, it's because you'd like him to be one protecting you." explained Player.

Carmen blinked, mouth ajar. So that was it ? The meaning behind those dreams ?

" I'd say even more : the type of relation you wish for is … more than partnership." resumed Player.

" What ?"

" Why are you dreaming you're hugging or kissing ?" questioned Player.

" I-I told you, I don't know !" replied Carmen, blushing and twiddling a bang of hair.

" Oh I think you do, you're just not admitting it yet."

Carmen had trouble looking at her friend. She didn't want to hear him saying it. Her heart was already racing, her breath shortening.

" Just think about it Red. Those dreams aren't happening by chance. Your mind is trying to make you realize something."

" Even so …" she breathed, her eyes looking the ground.

She paused.

" It's not a good idea. Not in my situation."

Shadowsan looked aside. So it happened. Carmen sighed with a bit of sadness on her face.

" I know how you feel Carmen."

" You do ?" she said surprised.

" Yeah … you're not the only one having those kinds of dreams." he confessed.

Carmen watched him taping his laptop, before the photo of a blonde girl appeared. Sandiego recognized Chase's partner. She addressed a surprised look to her friend, who just nodded. It happened when he first laid eyes on her. She's been haunting him ever since.

" I don't even know her name. But you do, you can see and interact with your chosen one. Plus, you're a beautiful woman, smart, brave, and generous. Me, I don't see what she could possibly like in me. I'm small, cloistered in my room in front of my screens, I'm literally a no-life. Who could want someone like me ?" he said, showing himself.

" Oh Player … I'm sorry. But don't say that, you don't know what's her type. And you're pretty smart too." made Carmen, putting her chin on her hands before the computer.

Player had a little smile. Carmen thanked him for listening. She curled up in her chair, reflecting on what her friend said. What would it be if by chance, Chase finally accepted to hear her, and agree allying, would it benefit both of them ? They surely would have to be more serious … meaning stopping to tease each other. No more game. Damn. Now that would sucks. No, Carmen didn't want this to change that way. That was precisely what she liked between them, this fun. This measure-up. She understood she wanted it to stay the same. It was a shame though, but it was better. He has already been hurt because of her, they needn't to be close. Her heart protested, but her will was stronger.

" _Got it too subconscious ? I know, I got it, I'd like us to be on the same side, but it's not a good idea. So let's the situation continuing like before._"

The plane was landing. Carmen had made her mind and was feeling better. Time to focus on this new mission. Shortly after, her protector arrived. Chase hid somewhere close, and observed first. Carmen was in casual outfit, a short and dark t-shirt, so a heist wasn't going on. His enhanced sight allowed him to see her closer. His eyes laid on her delicate nape, revealed by her pun hair, thin shoulders, little waist, and her naked legs. A little smile stretched his lips. He followed her when she moved, checking on potential threats. And there was one approaching her.

" _That scent … where did I smell it again ?_"

Devineaux took a look. Julia Argent. Oh yes, she too has a delicate scent. Not as special as Carmen's one, but close. Little by little, ACME agents were surrounding his protégé. That one changed clothes.

" _And I'm the stubborn one ?_"

Anyway, he had to act now. Inside the place Carmen was, a _knock knock _ reached her ears. Looking up, she discovered the raven drone. Meaning the Black Knight was here, so a threat was incoming too. Carmen nodded to indicate she understood. Meanwhile, Devineaux passed on roofs to join her. He crocheted a door and came in.

" Hey. Hello." greeted Carmen.

She climbed to the window where the raven drone was. Chase nodded to her.

" A little bird told me there was trouble awaiting." she said, showing the drone.

New nod. Down, the ACME agents entered.

"Ah. That trouble." commented Carmen.

They watched them spreading in the place.

" Alright, no need to fight them. I just need to take what I came for and leave. Think you can help me ?" she said low voice.

He agreed. They went out, climbing outside to reach the second floor. Carmen opened it. Chase entered after her. He went to the door while she approached a showcase. He heard them beginning to climb the stairs. Chase quickly joined the girl. He indicated the door, then went near the window. Carmen heard him hissing. ACME was also outside, looking at the window. Chase didn't showed, but heard them talking. Now where to go ? There was only one door. First, blocking it. It would grant them time. The man rushed to a dresser he pushed against the door. On her part, Carmen went to another window.

" I'm afraid we're surrounded." she announced.

Chase looked outside. Indeed they were.

" _Looks like I have to take care of them again. Hmmm, let's think before. This is a huge house, could it be there's secret passages ?_"

Carmen was thinking the same, and approached a bookcase. The man closed his eyes, starting vibrations on his shoes. There. A secret stair behind a wall. ACME was now knocking violently at the door. Carmen was examining the books to find an opening. She pulled one. Part of the bookcase slid, revealing an entrance.

" Here's our way out." she announced.

Chase and she got in. It lead them outside, in the garden through a statue.

" Well ! Thanks again for your help !" she smiled.

" _You're welcome, even if I did nothing this time._"

" Say, I was wondering. Are you the one attacking an organization named VILE ?"

If Chase wasn't willing to answer, maybe her knight was. But that one tilted his head as he didn't get it, then shook negatively his head.

" Oh. Well in case you happened to meet that person, please tell I can help."

" _No way. That would put you in danger._"

However, Devineaux nodded. Carmen seemed glad. This done, they decided to leave that place.


	9. Revelation

**VILE is making a move, and Carmen is in for quite the surprise.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

It has been decided. VILE was sending Mime Bomb to get rid of The Hound. So that operative was to occupy a place and trap him. Rumours will be spread about this location containing valuable artefacts. And if Carmen Sandiego ever showed up, he had authorization to eliminate her. Others operatives were assigned with him, him being in charge. Mime Bomb bowed once his instructions given. Maelstrom crossed his hands before his mouth. Even if this operative was to successfully complete his mission, they still had to leave their island. And destroy it themselves. The cleaners were gone. All arrested operatives were kept in safety. It was too late to pick them up now. He wondered if their organization could overcome this storm. This time was way more serious than any other problem they encountered in the past. This time … could be their end.

Practically no more funds, less and less agents… maybe the best option was to stop all activities for a while. Keep a low profile so the tracks would stop. But how to refund VILE ? Gunnar remembered they possessed a diamond mine in Botswana. Probably their last chance to be back at the top. But they'll have to be very careful. And … damn that was hard to admit but … also pray that The Hound wouldn't find them first and arrest them all. He sighed. How could this happen ? Who was that man and why did he decide to attack them ? What was his motives ? They'll know once Mime Bomb brings him back.

Meanwhile, Carmen Sandiego was once again confronting her favourite inspector in what was from now on her town.

" There you are, miss Scamp-iego." he greeted.

" Hahaha ! Not bad." she granted.

They smiled to each other.

" Thank you. You have no idea what it takes to remain on top level with each quote."

" I know. Not everyone has talent like me." she bragged.

Chase sneered. That woman seriously. At last it was fun. Yes, now that he thought about it, she has been to only one so far to make him laugh. To make him enjoy and wait for each encounter. So … it was good if he couldn't arrest her. As long as they could keep playing their own little game. But for how long, questioned a voice inside him. He has got more intel about VILE. He knew there was an island that could be their headquarters. One of the criminals he arrested confirmed it. Delpierre wanted him to check. Chase had to go there soon. He asked to do some protection for Carmen before. He went to arrest another VILE operative sent here. The Scarlet Lady noticed his face getting less joyful.

" Is everything okay ?" she heard herself asking.

Chase looked a bit surprise. He wanted to answer like he always did, but this time words got stuck in his throat. Suddenly he felt like telling her everything. Saying he has to go to what could possibly be the lair of a huge criminal organisation, the one she was stealing from. That maybe … he wouldn't come back. Confessing all, so she could thank him. See her gratitude. Hearing her saying be careful. Or let me come with you. That was out of the question of course.

" Cha … inspector ?" called Carmen.

What was he waiting for ? Usually he would already have tried to catch her. But here, he looked preoccupied. Chase rounded his eyes when hearing the beginning of his name. Ah … it had to be now huh.

" _I have to go. If I succeed in this mission, it will be over. She won't have to steal anymore, and won't be in danger any longer. It also means … we won't see each other again._"

A weight fell on his heart. Devineaux didn't feel like running after Carmen tonight. Even for the last time. It felt painful for once.

" I'm sorry Carmen. But this time, I won't try to arrest you." he finally said.

It was like his mouth acted on its own. Carmen's cheeks got coloured. Her heart beat. He called her by her first name. Only her first name. Chase already called her using name and first name, but this time it sounded more familiar. More intimate.

" Huh … but why exactly ?" she wondered.

" Because … I have to go on another mission. A dangerous one. So there's chances this is the last time we meet."

Carmen opened her mouth. So this was goodbye. She leaned eyes. No … no no no. Her being protested. The last time they met ? Meaning he might not come back.

* * *

She shook her head. Chase lifted eyebrows with a little smile. Looked like she didn't want to part.

" But … but … I thought you … you were dedicated to me … I mean, arresting me. So why are you sent somewhere else ? And, will someone replace you ?"

One of the answers emerged as soon as she asked. Surely because he failed to arrest her indeed.

" No. For all I know, not now anyway." he said gently.

Of course no one will replace him ! Come on.

" _Is that sadness on her face ?_" wondered Chase.

Carmen couldn't believe what she was hearing. No more inspector. No more games, no more teasing, no more of his smiles. Ouch, her heart ! Chase contemplated her, engraving each detail in his memories.

" Well then. I think it's time." he said.

Carmen stiffened. No, he couldn't go. This simply couldn't end.

" Take care of you, La Femme Rouge."

" …"

He turned his back. Carmen stood there, unable to move nor think. She just saw him getting away. Then, silence. Sandiego didn't budge, as if waiting for him to come back and say _I got you._ Chase didn't come back.

" Red ?" called Player in her ear.

Silence.

" Carmen ?"

That one just took a breath. She turned heels fast, and ran. She ran, ran, his words turning in circle in her head. Her vision blurred a bit. Zack and Ivy, who were waiting for her, saw her coming. Thinking she was being pursued, Zak started the car. Ivy waited for her, door opened. However Carmen stopped. Her expression puzzled them.

" Carm ? Are you crying ?" asked Ivy, intrigued.

The latter looked at her, blinking.

" Hey what's wrong ?" continued her teammate.

" Nothing … snifl … I'm fine … sob …"

Damn, why were those tears falling now ? She rubbed her eyes. She went inside the car, Ivy sat near her brother. They looked at each other. Zack started. Carmen for her part, couldn't stop crying, annoyed to do it and that it didn't seem to want to stop. Shadowsan went back from his own mission. Carmen passed near him and slammed her door.

" What the hell happened to her ?" he asked the youngsters.

They just shrugged. She was like this since they collected her. In her room, Carmen sat on her bed, leaned on the bedhead.

" I'm sorry Carmen." said Player.

" Why am I even crying ! How do I make it stop ?!"

" You know why."

She closed her eyes, letting tears falling. She put her forehead on her arms, her knees against her.

" So that's it ?" asked Noctambule to her partner.

" What did you want me to do ? Hug her ? We're not that close." replied Chase.

" Aren't you a bit sad ?"

" Oh … I'll miss running after her. Our cat and mouse game, and that sort of things. But if I arrest VILE soon, she'll be free."

" Then you should announce it to her later. Reveal her that you were the one protecting her." said Noctambule.

" Not sure she'll believe me, and what would be the point."

" See her again, that's the point, idiot."

Chase smiled softly. Maybe. He'll think about later. Noctambule was waiting in their car. Chase started, heading to the airport.

The next day, Carmen joined her team for breakfast. But she didn't feel like eating, she just tampered the food with her fork her head on her fist, a sad expression on her face.

" Carmen ? Can you talk to us ?" asked Ivy.

She didn't react. So Ivy put her hand on her forearm.

" Hm ?"

" Carm, what happened to you ? Did someone hurt you ?" added Zack.

" No, I'm okay. I'm just … preoccupied."

" Preoccupied. You came back crying yesterday. Did that inspector was mean to you ?" intervened Shadowsan.

" Tell us, and we'll teach him a lesson !" resumed Zack, his fist against his other hand.

" Why do you think it's because of him ?" asked Carmen.

" Huuuuh … because we're not blind ?" said Ivy.

Carmen frowned.

" We noticed how you act with him. So tell us : if he did something bad to you …" insisted Zack.

" He didn't. Not at all."

" Then … why …" questioned Ivy.

Carmen turned her head, indicating she wouldn't say more. She said she wasn't hungry and left. Along the way, she asked Player about VILE's next move. He told her about this house storing lots of valuable objects. Carmen nodded. Work will do her good. Or so she hoped.

" Oh !"

" What ?"

" Oh my gosh Player ! I'm so sorry, I was being selfish here. You must be sad as well, after all, if Devineaux isn't here anymore, then you … you'll never get to know your girl as well." said Carmen.

" …"

" My poor Player. I don't know what to say."

" There's nothing to say I guess." sighed Player.

" I would hug you if you were here."

" Thank you."

Carmen entered her own room to pack her stuff.

" Hey." made Noctambule.

" Hm ?" answered Chase, eyes closed.

" Look at this. I think we can't leave just yet."

Chase opened an eye to glance at her tablet. He opened both five seconds after.

" Sounds like a weird coincidence, doesn't it ?" he said.

" Sure. But I bet my head that your fox will take a look. If this is a trap, then she's in danger."

" Oh bon sang¹. I really should have locked her somewhere !" he replied getting up.

The two of them left the airport.

* * *

Hours later, Carmen and co arrived at the place said to stock rare objects. Shadowsan and the young woman approached the door.

" This is weird. I never heard of such a place." announced the Japanese.

" Think it's a trap ?" asked Carmen, while crocheting the lock.

" Maybe. But I wonder if this trap is for us."

Carmen turned her head. Then who … oh right. She wasn't VILE most wanted enemy now.

" But the Black Knight don't steal. So why would he come here ?" she said, entering.

The place was luxurious. They walked in a huge hall. Carmen was hoping to steal as many things as she could and leave quickly.

" Because … you're here." said Shadowsan, stopping.

Carmen froze. Of course. He always came to save her. Meaning she was a bait. Oh no. She had to get out of here. But the door behind them slammed. A VILE operative.

" Well ! Our first guests arrived." he said.

Others came in. Damn. Carmen cursed herself. Since she wasn't the main problem anymore she thought she would a bit more tranquil. That they would focus less on her. One operative was carrying a computer. Mime Bomb appeared, and waved at them. He welcomed them in here, miming a party. A hand above his eyes, he searched for someone. He asked about The Hound, imitating a dog. Getting no response, he gave orders to his colleagues.

" Catch them ! The other one should show up." ordered someone.

Tear gas canisters were threw at the duo. Carmen and Shadowsan immediately blocked their nose. However, the irritating smoke was reaching their face. Sandiego tried to spot her enemies. Urgh, that pricked … She heard a glass breaking. Someone groaned, before a tall silhouette charged her on a shoulder. Shadowsan was firmly grabbed by a wrist and dragged. He almost counterattack when he recognized their ally.

" You shouldn't be here, it's a trap for you !" warned Carmen once he put her down.

Chase nodded. He knew. But who would trap who, that was the question. He pushed her outside.

" You might need help on this one." said Shadowsan.

Chase looked at him, then invited him to get out. The old man nodded. As soon as he was out, Noctambule hacked the security system. Iron curtains fell on every window, diving the place in darkness.

" NO !" exclaimed Carmen.

Inside, Chase closed his eyes.

" Alright you lot ! You called for The Hound, so here I am. Let's see what's you're made of !" he exclaimed.

He ran to them. He caught a first agent by the neck, rendering it unconscious. Another one tried to hit him at the head. Devineaux dodged by turning, then sent his elbow on his face. Two others rushed to the French. Jumping, he reached them at the head. The last one got his fist on the stomach and an elbow on the nape. Mime Bomb managed to get control on the security again. All curtains lifted.

" Is this ok partner ?" asked Noctambule.

" Yeah. I got this."

Chase spotted a camera.

" I know where you are. I'm coming, you bastard."

Mime Bomb felt a shiver. That man handled his henchmen quite fast and in complete darkness. His reputation wasn't usurped. Chase walked to a stair he began to climb. Meanwhile, Carmen got in again. There was no way she would let him face Mime Bomb alone. He wasn't called like this for nothing. When he heard she was inside, Chase growled. Seriously ! He waited for her.

" There you are. Listen, you must be very careful with that one. It's Mime Bomb and he chose that code name for a good reason." she warned.

Chase was taping a foot, a hand on his face.

" _Yes I know, I sensed the threat and already detected bombs here and there._"

He then pointed to Shadowsan, asking silently why the hell did he let her come back, while taping his finger at his head. The one just grumbled.

" Hum, I'm here you know." reminded Carmen.

" _You, OUT !_"

He pointed her then the exit. She shook her head, he facepalmed. Maybe he should handcuff her to something. Except that she had to be able to escape fast in case of need. So he had no other choice but to let her tag along. He pulled his hood in frustration. Finally, he invited her to get closer. She approached without hesitation. He went to Shadowsan he pushed and aligned with Carmen.

" What the !" protested the Asian.

" Don't resist, do as he wants." suggest Carmen.

" _Yeah you better._"

Chase went back before Carmen.

" We follow your steps right ?" she said.

He nodded. The man walked. Mime Bomb was surveying them through cameras. He pouted when seeing they weren't stepping where he hid bombs. Chase lead his companions through a living room without damages. Chase froze. His danger sense went higher. He heard something rolling. Tiny little explosives balls. He placed himself between Carmen and Shadowsan, then launched an arrow with a rope to the ceiling. Doing so he grabbed Carmen. Shadowsan understood and clung on the inspector. They took off. The little balls exploded everytime they came in contact with something. The furniture got destroyed, holes appeared in the parquet. Sandiego used her own grapnel to relieve the weight Chase was already carrying. After ten minutes of continued explosions, it stopped. Mime Bomb had a gesture of failure. All three of them got back on the floor. Chase took the lead once again.

They arrived in a library.

" _Oh great. Bombs in all bookcases. We step here, we're doomed._" he thought.

He reflected for a while.

" Use your wave jammer arrows." he heard.

" You got that ?" asked Carmen.

Noctambule was right. That stupid Mime had to send a signal for his bombs to explode. He thanked God for having such an efficient partner. So Devineaux shot several arrows to be sure : on the floor, and on bookcases. Mime Bomb vainly pushed a button. Nothing happened. Maybe it was time for him to retreat. Or for the final bouquet. Seeing them getting closer, second option it was. A first explosion startled everyone.

" GET OUT !" yelled Noctambule.

Chase would complain about his poor ear later. He broke a window. A fire was rushing to them, with other explosions. They got out by the window, Carmen bringing Shadowsan with her. Breath of explosion pushed them farther. They reached the ground. The entire house was collapsing. The trio ran. A piece of stone hit Chase and knocked him out.

" Shadowsan !" Carmen called, joining the man.

She tried to lift the French.

" Hungnf ! So heavy !"

Her teammate helped her carrying the man. They ran as fast as possible away from that hell. Chase was put inside a van, that Zack drove. Inside, Carmen was holding Chase's head on her knees.

" You … brought him with you." noticed Ivy.

" Of course, we couldn't let him there."

" Think we'll discover who it is ?" she asked a bit excited.

" Maybe. We'll check for injuries once home." announced Carmen.

But she was curious. Was it someone she knew or a perfect unknown man ?

* * *

The men carried Chase inside the HQ.

" Oh boy ! He's the heaviest thing I've ever carried." complained Zack.

" Put him on the sofa. Ivy, go find medicine and all." said Carmen.

Player asked to see everything. So Shadowsan switched on a computer. Carmen sat on the coffee table. Ivy brought her the first aid kit. Helped by Zack, Sandiego took off his weapons, then his bullet-proof jacket. Then, she rolled up his shirt, revealing a muscled body.

" Hmm, no bruises thanks to the bullet-proof jacket I suppose." she said.

" There's a cut on his leg, here." showed Zack.

" Oh right."

Carmen disinfected the wound, then put a plaster. She searched carefully for other wounds. He got another scratch on an arm, that she healed.

" Hey, his head is bleeding." said Ivy, spotting a blood trail.

They looked at each other. The hood had to be removed. Carmen approached her hands.

" I'm sorry Black Knight. But I have to cure you." she said.

They watched with curiosity while she softly took off the hood. When seeing that face, Carmen opened her mouth big and widened eyes.

" Hey. It seems … " said Zack, tilting his head.

" Isn't it ... that cop that's trying to arrest you ?" added Ivy.

" No way !" exclaimed Carmen.

" Oh my god !" intervened Player.

" Didn't expect that one." made Shadowsan.

" But … how … why … it's impossible. Chase Devineaux is the Black Knight ?!" exclaimed Carmen, shocked.

Lots of questions emerged in her head.

" I suggest you take care of his wound first. As long as he's unconscious you can't interrogate him." said Shadowsan.

Carmen pulled together, and cleaned his injury, before putting a bandage around his head.

" I can't believe it. He … he said he was leaving. So why …"

" But how come you saw both of them in the same place ? Think he has a twin brother ?" asked Player.

" I don't know. But if this is the case, why hide his identity from me ? He could just have introduced himself, show a photo of them and that's all. No, the twin brother can't explain everything." replied Carmen.

Remembering his shirt was up, she decided to lower it back.

" When I think about it, I believe it's really the inspector I know. That's why he didn't talk : he knew I'll unmask him right away. And that's also why he didn't attack agent Argent. She was his former partner, he wouldn't hurt her." explained Carmen.

" So Chase Devineaux is The Hound and your Black Knight. I really wonder why he decided to endorse those roles." said Player.

" And me too. Oh wait. He really mocked me !" she said.

Carmen stood up and paced.

" He knew from the start who was VILE's new enemy. He pretended to be ignorant when I interrogated him, but I'm sure he was really having fun letting me in the dark ! Gee ! How could he !"

" Really Carmen ? Of course he was acting. He couldn't reveal any information to you. You're supposed to be enemies, remember ?" said Shadowsan.

" But why ? We could've allied since a while ! All this was useless. I understand he wants to be unknown from VILE, but not from me." retorted Carmen hands lifted.

She let herself fall on another sofa in front of Chase.

"You'll ask him when he awakes. Well then, I'm off." announced Shadowsan.

" Call us when he regains consciousness." added Ivy.

They all left. Carmen crossed her legs and arms, a bit mad at the man. Seriously. He was driving her crazy.

" It's good for you Carmen, isn't it ?" intervened Player.

" Hmph ! Really."

" Well, you wanted him to be the Black Knight, the one who's protecting you. You wanted him on your side."

" I didn't ask him to toy with me though." she insisted.

Player rolled eyes in amusement. Soon, Carmen's expression changed. It became soft, and she smiled. In reality she was glad. Glad to see him again, and to learn he changed his mind about her. Maybe this time he would accept an alliance. After a while, she got up and fetched a blanket for him, as well a bottle of water for her. She put the blanket on him.

" You really got me here. You should be so proud." she said, sitting on the table.

Her hand was close to his face. She extended her fingers. She touched his cheek, draw the contours of his jaw, caressing the other cheek. Then, his neck. Her index traced a line from the crease of his neck to his belt. Carmen checked his bandages, and changed them. Chase groaned. He opened his eyes. His head hurt like hell.

" Welcome back, sir Black Knight." he heard.

Devineaux noticed Carmen Sandiego, sitting quite close to him. He straightened a bit.

" Or should I say … inspector Devineaux ?"

Chase touched his face. Noticing the absence of his hood, he widened eyes.

" You had a wound on your head. Had to heal it." she said.

" What happened ?" he moaned.

" You got knocked out while we were escaping the house."

Chase managed to sit down. Damn, he didn't have such a headache since … since his awakening in a hospital.

" _Wait. I hope this hasn't reset my senses._" he wondered with worry.

" I have got at least a dozen of questions for you." resumed Carmen

" Not now Sandiego ! Can't you see my brain is quite scrunched ?"

" Sorry. I'll bring you aspirin." resumed Carmen, getting up.

" No. Don't please. I took a lot of medicine before, so I'll wait longer before taking anything against pain." he announced.

He had to know. So Chase took a breath. Lots of scents reached him. He also heard Carmen's teammates arriving.

" _Pheeeew ! It's still working. Perfect._"

" So is he awake ?" asked Zack.

" He is." replied Carmen.

Carmen's three teammates were glancing at him. The siblings stared at the man who saved them some time ago. To think it was a cop …

" Where am I ?"questioned Devineaux.

" In my HQ." said Carmen.

" What ? You brought me in your base ?" he said surprised.

" Err, you said this as if it was a bad idea." noted Carmen.

" Given that you didn't know anything about me, yes."

" Are you saying we shouldn't you trust then ?" intervened Ivy.

" What I'm saying is be more cautious. All of this could have very well been a manoeuvre to infiltrate you. I'm not risking my neck so you can be foolishly trapped, okay ?" explained Chase.

" You know, a simple thank you would have done." said Carmen, jaded.

" He's right Carmen. This is exactly what I explained when I found you in Rio de Janeiro. Even if I hoped you would trust me, you still did it a bit too quick." made Shadowsan.

Carmen glanced at Chase, who was getting up. Chase sensed Noctambule's arrival. Right on time. He didn't want to answer Carmen's questions. The girl knocked at the door, which surprised the team. Who could know they were here ?

" That's my partner. Mind opening the door ?" demanded the man.

" Sure." said Zack, going.

Player's heart raced. His partner. The girl he kept thinking about. He was about to see her closer. To know her.


	10. Are we allies ?

**Carmen know who's her mysterious helper, but are they allies for all that ?**

**Enjoy ^^ !**

* * *

Zack opened the door to a cute blonde girl, same size as his sister.

" Hello. You must be Zack. I'm Noctambule, here to pick up my partner, Chase."

" Oh sure. Come in."

He escorted her to the living-room. Noctambule greeted Devineaux in French, hugging him briefly.

The inspector reassured her about his health. Noctambule then greeted everyone, clinging on Chase's arm. Carmen watched this, poker face. They seemed really close for simple partners.

" Well then. I thank you for your cares. I must go now." announced Chase.

" What ? You gotta be kidding me, I'm still waiting for your explanation about all this." remembered Carmen.

" And I told you no."

" Oh come on !"

" You should say a thing or two, otherwise you'll never get out of this." advised Noctambule, gently swinging his arm.

" Aaaaah fine. You, miss Carmen Sandiego, has been placed under Interpol's protection, and more specifically mine. This all you need to know, and all that I'll explain for now." sighed Devineaux.

While he was talking, Noctambule was staring around. That's how she noticed Player in his computer. She tilted his head, showing interest.

" _She noticed me !_" he thought, stiffening and swallowing.

Noctambule smiled to him, Player blushed.

" You're not expecting me to accept only that ?" replied Carmen.

" You have to. The less you know, the better."

Chase winced in pain. His cut on the leg plus the headache …

" Maybe you should take some rest." advised Noctambule.

Carmen seized this opportunity.

" You can use my bed if you want."

" _Bed ? Her bed full of her scent ?!_" thought Chase, widening eyes.

Why not offering catnip to a cat. But he couldn't stay, he still has to go to that supposed VILE Island. On the other hand, resting in Carmen's bed, smelling this wonderful scent he just grew to love …

" Okay." he heard himself saying.

_Craaaap nooo ! I can't !_

" Thank you so much miss Sandiego ! Where is it ?" exclaimed joyfully Noctambule.

Carmen pointed a direction. The young girl pushed the man in the back. That one ended following the owner of the place. He entered in. The whole room smelled Carmen, and he had trouble to not breathe deeply in her presence. Carmen let him settle. Chase took this breath, with a smile. Then, he undressed. He laid in the bed as if entering a den. As he expected it was wonderful. That perfume invaded him.

" _So gooood !_"

He curled up in the bed, the blanket covering him completely. Heavens. Literally. Meanwhile, Noctambule approached the computer where was Player.

" Hello, little one in your computer. I'm Noctambule, and you ?" she greeted.

" Blaber. Err Player."

" What's happening to Player ?" whispered Ivy to Carmen, who came back.

" A crush."

" Nooooo ? Really ?" replied the girl with excitement.

" Well look at him." said Carmen.

" Nice to meet you Player. I suppose you're just like me, the hidden partner." continued Noctambule.

He nodded, red face. Carmen decided to help him by offering a drink. Noct' gladly accepted. Player sighed. He had absolutely no idea how to behave. What if she find him dumb ? Or clumsy ? Or uninteresting ?

" So Noctambule, how come I was able to see the inspector as both the Black Knight and the cop ?" asked Carmen, tending a glass of orange juice, then inviting her to sit.

" Like this." she answered, exiting her drone bird.

It displayed a hologram of Chase in each suit. Of course, thought the thief.

" We figured you might find strange that since one was supposed to protect you, he never come in contact with the one who so wanted to arrest you." she explained.

" Is that a drone ?" asked Zack.

" Exactly. I conceived and built it all from A to Z." smiled Noctambule.

" Wooow." commented Player.

" Thank you." she said, leaning her head back to see him.

He startled so hard he almost fall off his chair. His friends hold back their laugh.

* * *

" I also put some make-up on his cheek after the "first confrontation", and god was I right." added the girl, ending her glass.

" I'm still having trouble as to why he decided to do this." continued Carmen.

" I won't answer on his behalf. Sorry."

" Alriiight. But just this one : wasn't he supposed to go on a dangerous mission ?"

" Yes. He just had to check on you before, but when he's rested we'll leave."

Carmen leaned eyes. So that wasn't part of the acting. Sadness went back thinking it could really be the last time she saw him. After what she discovered, and that her wish came true, it seemed harder than the first time. She managed to hide her feelings and pretended to have some business to attend. Noctambule just stared at her. Sandiego's eyes were so sad …

" _Could she have a crush on Chase ? Yaaaaay this is getting better and better ! Now then, how about I resume my conversation with Player ?_" she thought.

Carmen reached her room door. She leaned to it, and heard nothing. Opening carefully the door, she spotted Chase peacefully asleep. She entered, pushing the door without closing it. Chase was sound asleep, hugging her pillow. Carmen came closer, sat on the floor and put her chin on the mattress.

" _I'd really like to thank you for protecting me all this time. As much as I'd like to learn details about this change of situation. Also …_"

She passed her tongue on her lips. The Argentina contemplated him for a while.

" _I'd like you to stay._"

Caren blushed at this thought, straightening. What the … her heart was beating. She looked at him. Then, she stood up and left. Chase woke up two hours later. He stretched : it has been a while since he slept so well. Carmen's scent jumped at his nose, making him smile again. It would be nice to stay in here… to not run anymore. Run … oh. The mission. VILE's lair. His face and mood darkened. He had to go. Once the VILE's bosses down, it will be over. Chase sighed loudly. Come on, time to go. A few minutes later, he arrived in the living-room. He froze. Carmen noticed his arrival. Noctambule was chatting with Player. Chase walked briskly and closed the computer.

" I'm fine, we can leave." he said.

" Excuse me !" exclaimed Noct'.

Carmen frowned. He seemed to dislike her talking to another boy. The girl repelled her partner's hand and opened the computer.

" Sorry Player." she said.

" What happened ?" he asked.

" That was just …"

" Hey ! I've got other things to do, so come on like right now !" exclaimed Chase, closing the engine again.

" Don't you feel like being super impolite ?!" made Noctambule.

" No, and I don't care."

He unplugged the computer.

" Gasp !"

" Leaving. Now." insisted Chase.

" Alright. We'll explain ourselves outside. Miss Sandiego, thanks a ton for taking care of that dumbass here. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to ruin his face. See you soon." replied Noctambule.

" We'll see who ruins who ! Miss Sandiego, thank you, take care, stay out of trouble and yadda yadda." added Chase.

Carmen blinked. Weirdest goodbye ever. They both leave as if in a hurry to jump at each other's throat. She went to the window. They were quarrelling, and she didn't know what to think of this. Chase appeared … jealous. What was their relationship exactly ? Was she his girlfriend ? Carmen hoped not. Anyway, their car was leaving. She went to the computer she switched on, discovering a puzzled Player. She explained what happened.

" I see." he said in disappointment.

" I don't know what to think." added Carmen.

" Me neither. But … I'm no match against Devineaux, that's for sure."

" Don't say that, you have qualities as well Player." made Carmen.

He looked at her unconvinced.

" Really. He's tall, muscled, brave, handsome, close to what you can call a hero … I have no hope."

" But you talked to her. She must be interested in knowing you at least." pointed Sandiego.

Player just sighed, leaned back on his chair. Damn, love sure was something.

Meanwhile, Chase and Noctambule were back to their hotel in a dreadful silence. They fetched their stuff, then headed for the airport still without uttering a letter. Chase was to meet his team in France. In the plane, he tried to take some more rest, as his head was still aching. He and Noctambule ignored each other for the whole trip. Not more contact when he arrived face to his team. But when he was about to leave, Chase turned to her. Noctambule closed her eyes with a sigh.

" When are you going to change about that huh ?" she asked.

" Noct', I just want to protect you, that's all." replied Chase.

" How many times are we going to discuss this ? I know how to fend for myself. You … heavily insisted on that, remember ?"

" Yeah … but …"

" Time to trust me." insisted Noctambule.

" It's not you I don't trust. It's the others." continued Devineaux.

" No. You don't trust my judgement. Acting the way you do won't protect me, on the contrary. It will prevent me from learning, from acquiring experience, and avoiding mistakes." said Noctambule, approaching.

He turned his look, a bit embarrassed.

" Let life teach me. Don't worry that if I need you, I'll call you right away. I already did in the past."

" Alright. I suppose you're right." he sighed.

" Of course I am." she smiled.

He smiled too, and they ended in a hug. Then, Chase let her to embark with his team. Noctambule waved a him at last time, also miming to call. He nodded.

* * *

Two weeks later, during a night. Carmen and her team was observing a manor. Inside, several jewels.

" There she is." announced the Scarlet Lady.

Everyone could see Tigress approaching through binoculars.

" Too bad the Black Knight isn't here, I would feel more reassured." made Zack.

Ivy nudged him in the ribs. He moaned. She gave him a hard look. The young one realized his mistake. Carmen hold her binoculars tightly. She was missing Devineaux. Thinking she might never see him again was still aching. Not to mention her dreams about him, still occurring.

" Oh Carm' I'm sorry. It's just … we would worry less about you knowing he's by your side." said Zack.

" Are you doing this on purpose or what ?!" exclaimed Ivy.

" It's okay. I can protect myself thank you." she said with a smile.

A sad one, actually which fooled no one. Shadowsan sighed. To think Carmen Sandiego, a super thief, would fall in love and with a cop on top on that.

" We should go." he said.

Carmen thanked him for this change of topic. The two of them approached the manor swiftly. A pack of dogs was guarding it, and Tigress had put them to sleep with a gas, as an empty recipient indicated them. They got in. Silently, they progressed.

" It seems that teaming up is the new standard. It's been a while since we encounter an operative on his own." made Shadowsan low voice.

Carmen nodded. This only reminded her how a pity it was that Devineaux wasn't here. She shook her head lightly. No wasn't the time to think about him. Especially since that VILE agents were keeping watch. Shadowsan announced he would handle them, while the young lady would handle Tigress. So the Asian approached. He took one of them by surprise. The others arrived fast to replicate. Carmen sneaked in another room. She arrived where Tigress was. That one, alerted by her teammates was waiting for her. Carmen avoided her claws by a thin hair.

Outside, Zack and Ivy were patiently waiting.

" Why did you have to remind Carmen about Devineaux ?" asked Ivy.

" I didn't want to sad her. It's just that I really worry less when he's around. According to what she said, he did a commendable job protecting her. Gosh, he even managed to divert VILE's eyes from her." replied Zack.

" I share your feelings, bro, but still avoid mentioning him for a while." made his sister.

" And why ?" asked a familiar voice.

" GWAAAH !"

They turned to discover Chase leaned on their red car.

" Goddamnit inspector ! You scared us to death here !" exclaimed Ivy, a hand on her heart.

" Then be more on your guards next time. You were already caught that way, remember ?" said Chase.

" Was it necessary to bring this memory back ?" questioned Zack.

" If it can avoid you danger, then hell yes. Now, why am I a sensitive topic ?"

The siblings glanced at each other. Crap.

" I-it's not like that. You see … hum … how to put that … you left us with a lot of questions in our mind, and we have to focus on our missions so …" tried Ivy.

" Hm hm. We'll see that later, I must go."

Chase put on his hood, then hurried to the mansion. The twins sighed in relief.

" Think he believed me ?" made Ivy.

" Hope so."

Inside, Carmen managed once again to defeat Tigress. Or so she thought, as she approached the showcase with jewels. Her enemy caught her ankle, cutting the suit with her claws. Carmen fell.

" Ouch !"

She blocked Tigress's other hand, pushed her with a foot then tried to stand up. Damn, those cuts were burning. Down, Chase joined with Shadowsan. That one rounded eyes a bit, surprised to see him.

" Hello. Where is she ?" asked the French.

" Up there. Thank you for protecting her, by the way."

" No prob- …"

Chase froze. Blood. He smelled blood. Mixed with Carmen's scent. She was wounded. His hands tightened. The man rushed to the first floor. He could hear sounds of fighting. Then a sound of glass broke.

" Now, let's see if you can see in the dark like me, little girl !" ironized Tigress.

Carmen gulped. She was on the floor, in darkness. She'll have to rely on her hears, knowing that her opponent was familiar with stealth just like her. How in the world was she going to detect her ? She had binoculars but it meant one less hand to fight if needed. Oh well, better than being slaughtered. So she brought her hand to her coat.

" I won' t let you."

Damn, she was closer than Carmen thought. From where the attack will come ? How to be sure to not get closer by moving ? Tigress smiled. This time, she got her. Carmen had no idea where she was. Tigress lifted her hand, claws ready to tear that rival. The Argentina bit her lip, trying to hear or perceive something. Sure that Chase would know … Chase … her now protector …

He was right, it was the last time they saw each other. She tightened her fist. Suddenly, a sound of someone falling resonated.

" ?!"

Was it Shadowsan ? But how could he spot Tigress ? That one discovered Devineaux. So that was him. The Hound. It could only be him. Ha, bringing him and Carmen Sandiego will grant her honours. She was at advantage here. The young woman attacked. Chase avoided her offensives. When it was his turn he hit hard. Tigress had a sound of pain. She counterattacked with a cat hiss. This time, she teared his bullet proof jacket. So Chase replied even more violently, sending her against a wall. Carmen managed to reach for her tool meanwhile. When she saw that tall silhouette, she smiled broadly and missed calling him. He came back. He came back to her, to save her. She felt proud. Tigress got up with a wince of pain. How ? How could he spot her everytime ? It was like he could …

" Wondering how can I see you ?" he said.

She stiffened.

" You may be a cat, but I'm a hunting dog. There will be no tree high enough, no forest deep or thick enough, no house big enough or anything else to hide you from me. I'm here to tear off your furrrrrrr." warned Chase with a growl.

Tigress swallowed. This man was no joke at all. He even seemed on another level compared to Sandiego. A violent, murdering one. The Hound has come to hunt the tiger. Carmen laughed internally. Tigress's face was priceless. She was scared. Without further ado, Devineaux ran to her. The VILE operative dodged before running away by breaking a window. Chase let her go. He has his protégé to tend first. He approached Carmen.

" Hey there, little fox."

" Chase, I mean inspector. Glad to see you back." she smiled.

" You can call me by my name, I don't mind it." replied the man casually.

She smiled again. He took some bandages to heal her. She felt him tending to her wound.

" How did you do that ?" asked Carmen.

" If you want to know my secrets, you'll have to tell me yours."

* * *

Next thing she knew, he was lifting her in his arms. He brought her off the room. Down, Shadowsan was a bit worry to see her with bandages. He had tied all the others operatives.

" What happened ?" he asked.

" Just got a scratch from a cat." replied Carmen.

" Well, good thing you came back, sir Black Knight."

" You're welcome." made the latter.

" Which makes me think : how was your mission ?" wondered Carmen.

" Oh good since I went there for nothing. We were supposed to go to a bandits' lair, but they were gone before our arrival." announced Chase.

When the Interpol agents arrived to VILE island, one of them immediately noticed tracks of an explosion. He told about it to Chase, who then informed Delpierre. That one decided to send a diving team, to explore the sea and find clues. Devineaux seized the opportunity to remind that from now on, he WILL continue his first objective : protecting Carmen Sandiego. The rest could be assigned to others, nom de dieu¹. Delpierre had a smile. Alright alright, go back to your girl.

_She's not my girl ! _he exclaimed. Thinking about this, Chase glanced at Carmen. The young woman did the same. She quickly turned her look, blushing. Chase just smiled, even if hidden by his hood. He also noticed something with his view.

" The dogs are awaken, it seems." said Carmen, hearing them barking.

" There's a cat stuck in a tree." announced Chase.

Carmen and Shadowsan looked at each other. How could he know ?

" Oooh poor kitty cat." ironized Carmen.

Chase would shot her if Tigress wouldn't risk being teared apart by the dogs right after. Even so, he had to put Carmen to safety. Shadowsan advised to hurry before the pack notices them. The siblings spotted them and approached.

" Carm ! My are you okay ?" asked Zack.

" Yeees, it's nothing really. I could have walk." replied Carmen.

But she was glad to have been in his arms. Noctambule announced to Devineaux that the police was arriving. Chase replied, then put Carmen on the car hood. He then checked on her injury, before changing her bandages. Sounds of police resonated, startling the team.

" Don't worry, you don't have anything to fear. I'll go to them." said Chase softly, straightening up.

" How come ? We're thieves and they're the police." said Zack.

" Because as I told you, you're under Interpol protection now." reminded Chase, taking his hood off.

He walked to his colleagues, to whom he explained everything. Agents invaded the place. Looking at the tree, Devineaux noticed Tigress's absence. So she fled. Another time then.

" Won't VILE think you're Sandiego's partner and try to capture her ?" said Noctambule.

" That's what I don't like. I attacked them to precisely avoid that, and with that one away it could ruin it all." replied Chase.

" Then you have to hurry and take them down before."

" No kidding. That's what I was supposed to do when going to that island. Now they vanished God knows where. What should I do ? Keep away from her or on the contrary stay close ?"

" Hmmm good question. Maybe keep your distance like until now, to make them believe that was just a coincidence you happen to be here." suggested Noctambule.

With all he did before it could work. Chase sighed. He went back to the team who was still here.

" Well then, I'm off now. Go before their operatives see you." he said.

Carmen went down, wincing a bit. She approached him.

" Thank you for your help. I owe you one." she said.

" Only one ? I'll send you a list, you're seriously indebted to me, miss. I advise you to look for a loan." he retorted.

Carmen giggled. Chase waved to the crew before going. Carmen gave the signal to leave as well.

" You're thoughtful." said Shadowsan to the red thief, once in their hotel restaurant.

" I think I have a crush on Chase." replied Carmen.

" Wooooh !" exclaimed Zack.

" About time." added Ivy.

" Congrats Red, you're the last aware." intervened Player in her ear.

Carmen blushed. So it was that obvious.

" And now what ?" continued Shadowsan.

" I don't know. I wonder if he should join us." she said.

" Just ask him. But how are you going to get in touch with him ?" said Ivy.

" Oh for that, I have a hunch he'll be back quite soon." announced Carmen, putting a dark wallet on the table.

" You stole his insignia ?" noticed Zack.

" Why did you do this ?" wondered Shadowsan.

Carmen just smiled, without answering, her eyes on his photo.

" CHIER ² !" exclaimed Chase in his room.

" Why yelling that instead of going to the toilets ?" replied Noctambule.

That has the merit to take him laugh and calm down him a bit.

" Sorry. I just realized that this damn girl stole my Interpol insignia."

" Oh."

" Mmmggggrrrrr !"

Chase took his old coat, dressed as the inspector we all know. He then went to Carmen's hotel, which his partner located before they arrived. Carmen on her side, was watching for him since her room. She had his belonging between her fingers, gently caressing the photo. She spotted his tall silhouette. The young woman smiled, then exited. Chase heard her. There she was, waiting in a corner. Player decided to observe this with Red Drone. Something tapped it. That was Noctambule's raven.

" Good evening Player. Here for your episode as well ?" she said.

" Oh … hey-hey there Noctambule." replied Player.

" Evening inspector. What brings you to my door tonight ? Missed me maybe ?" welcomed Carmen.

" You know fully well why I'm here. Give me back my insignia." he said.

" What makes you think I have it pray tell ? Could be someone else." she said.

" Because I always check my personal stuff when in contact with thieves. I had it when talking to my colleagues. So it can only be you. Now give it back." explained Chase, folding his fingers.

Carmen smiled.

" Then come get it." she said suavily.

" Listen. I have an important meeting and need it to identify myself with Interpol. So I'll play with you another time, alright ?" he said, sighing.

Carmen sighed too, disappointed. Then she took what asked and gave it to him.

" Why did you steal it anyway ?" questioned Chase.

" _Because I wanted to see you again._ It was the only mean to contact you. You see … I was wondering … since you protect me now, well … maybe we could ally ?" replied Carmen.

Chase narrowed eyes. He understood what she implied, and that was what he wanted to avoid.

" We already are. How is your ankle ?" he said.

" Oh fine. But, what I wanted to ask you is …"

" Glad to hear you're doing okay. Sorry but I can't stay any longer, got an early flight tomorrow. If you want to contact me, use this card. Just text me before, I don't answer to unknown numbers. Good night, miss Sandiego." cut Devineaux, giving her a visit card.

He left.

" No Chase wait !" called Carmen.

He waved. Red Drone floated near her. That didn't go as she hoped.

" Are you alright Carmen ?" asked Player.

" He's distant now. It feels weird." she said, looking where he disappeared.

" Well, objectively speaking, since he's VILE n°1 enemy it wouldn't be very wise to be near you. That could expose you, so I guess that's why he is indeed distant."

" You got a point here. And well, I know how to get in touch with him now." replied Carmen, leaning eyes on the card.

Maybe she could tame him someday. Smiling again, she went back inside.

* * *

Translation

_nom de dieu = goddammit_

_Chier = here, swearing form of taking a dump_


	11. Icy focus

**Chase is making a little focus with some people.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

When Chase went back to his room, Noctambule was waiting for him inside. He closed his door and leaned on it with a sigh.

" Are you okay ?" asked the young girl.

" Yeah …"

" You sure ?"

" I am. I think she wanted to ask me to join her, that's why I cut it short." he said.

He came off the door and walked.

" Because … you couldn't have refused if it came from her." guessed Noctambule.

Chase had a little smile. Indeed, he would have been unable to refuse. That wasn't a good strategy. Anyway, he had a meeting incoming with his superior this week. Noctambule watched him assembling stuff.

" Want me to keep an eye on her ?" asked the young one.

" Good idea. If you could get in touch that would be great."

" Alright. I'll report to you from time to time." concluded Noct.

Chase ruffled her hair. The young woman dismissed. Meanwhile, Carmen laid on her bed. She hold Chase's visit car before her eyes. His phone number. Taking her phone, she entered it. The idea of texting him good night crossed her mind. Instead, she just informed him that she has registered his number.

_Alright, good night._ he replied.

Carmen smiled, before responding the same. Carmen stared at the message for a while, feeling excited. After a while, feeling sleep coming, she switched off her phone then got under her blanket. The next day, Noctambule accompanied her partner to the airport.

" … and don't talk to unknown boys, stay well-hidden and …"

" Whoah whoah. I already assisted other agents than you. I'm no beginner got it ?" the blonde.

" I know, I know. Take care of you then." replied Chase, kissing her on the forehead.

" You too, more than me." replied Noctambule.

She watched him embarking. Now then, let's associate with miss Sandiego. She checked her hotel registration. No departure yet. Good. She exited the airport then her drone. The bird landed near her window. Apperceiving the thief finishing dressing, the bird knocked.

" ! "

Carmen opened the window. The drone entered then perched on the dresser.

" Good morning miss Sandiego. Since Chase departed for France I'm here to land you a hand, if you would accept me. He put me in charge of keeping an eye on you." introduced Noctambule.

So even away he still thought about her, and wanted to ensure of her well-being.

" I know you already have Player. I won't encroach on his territory, just help if needed." added Noctambule.

Carmen had a smile. Oh Player wouldn't mind her at all. Plus, it was a link with Devineaux. A little memento he left for her.

" Fine. I'll just ask him first if you don't mind." she responded.

" Naturally."

Carmen called her friend. She explained him the situation.

" YES OF COURSE ! Huh, sorry I mean no problem." cut Player.

" My ear isn't thanking you at all."

Noct' snorted. This done, she asked to be connected both with she and Player. Carmen took the cable in the beak, to connect it to the phone.

" Now that's practical !" commented Player.

" Very good. I have everything needed. You can transport the drone in a bag, Miss Sandiego." informed Noctambule.

Carmen took it to put it in her bag, then exited. Player was smiling broadly : he was to work with his crush. He was curious to see her at work. Carmen informed her team about their new companion.

" Aaaaw how sweet ! He'll be watching you from afar !" replied Ivy.

Carmen's cheeks went pink.

* * *

Meanwhile in ACME, Chief was having a reunion with her agents. The topic of the day was the man who attacked them, allowing Carmen Sandiego to escape.

" It appears that's an Interpol agent. Unknown identity, but very efficient. After looking in their files, that man nicknamed The Hound successfully arrested several VILE operatives or partners, destroying their facilities and even killed many of them." announced Tamara.

On a screen behind, a picture of Chase in his suit among others. If only they knew it was him … Nothing could distinguish him from his team : same size, same clothes, same built as the others. Delpierre did this on purpose, to hide him among his peers.

" So you mean … VILE has been exposed ?!" asked Julia.

" Exactly. In some months this year, he succeeded where we all failed. Proving their existence, arresting and dismantling them little by little."

All agents looked at each other.

" What should we do with him ?" asked Zari.

" I'd like to have him, but Interpol refused it categorically. And they're pretty aggressive with that topic. His identity is well-hidden, any file about him is encrypted and we failed to crack them." continued Chief.

" I don't think he's our enemy. During our confrontation he simply neutralized us without severe damages, when he could have killed us all." intervened Julia.

" Think we can recruit him ?" demanded Zari, to her boss.

" If we could, he would be a precious asset. He happens to be present when miss Sandiego is on a caper. He's taking advantage of her presence to catch any VILE operative here on the site. However, he never tried to catch her personally." continued Fraser.

" He's using her for his job. Not a bad idea apparently." guessed Argent.

" Indeed. Seeing all that, we'll continue our search for the super thief. She still possess informations about VILE. In the process, if you happen to meet The Hound, try to get in touch." instructed Chief.

All agents nodded. The reunion ended there. Chief asked for Julia.

" Try to contact Interpol. Maybe you can obtain intel about The Hound." she said.

" I'm thinking about my former partner, permission to meet him ?" replied the young woman.

" Allowed. Though I doubt he knows anything. But who knows."

Julia smiled. It's been forever since she saw him. Devineaux has been a jerk to her, however she has come to know a side of his personality she appreciated.

" Agent Argent ?" she heard.

" Agent Zari ?"

" If you … if you meet Devineaux, say hello for me."

" Fine. I will." smiled Julia.

The thing was Chase happened to be popular among feminine agents. His French accent first, then … he was a caring partner. The one who brought you a mug of tea, coffee or chocolate, croissants, pushing a door for you. Julia remembered when during a mission he put his jacket on her, after noticing she was cold. In this organization was everyone was so rigid, this kind of attention tended to touch the staff. So the young ACME agent was off to his country.

On his side, Chase was attending a meeting after his excursion on VILE island. Some pieces of computer servers were fished out.

" We got a list of some operatives. After sorting it, to eliminate the dead or already arrested ones, we're ready to share it to all police around the world. However, their bosses faces are still unknown." began Delpierre.

" So we have to find another source of intel." understood Chase.

" Exactly. And since a certain red person seems aware of some things about VILE, would be a good idea to interrogate her."

" Très bien¹. Otherwise, I heard that ACME was looking for me." made Chase.

" Hell yes. They'd love to have you." smiled Delpierre.

" What an irony. To think they had me and threw me like an old apple core. Can't blame them though : I was a real disaster before. I'll talk to them on the occasion."

" Mind telling me what you intend to do ?" asked his superior.

" They're still trying to arrest my protégé. I don't mind revealing my identity to them, that should be fun. But I'll make it clear that if they do not stop this … then I will be their enemy."

" Fine by me, I don't like the way they allow themselves to steal our agents."

Chase nodded. At the agency other side, Julia managed to enter. Now, where was her former partner ? Someone pointed a direction. Ten minutes later, Chase went out his boss's office. He stretched a bit. He thought about some training, then some rest while hearing Noctambule's report. If there's already one. He went to the training room. Julia arrived at Delpierre's office, and knocked.

" Well ! If it isn't miss Argent. Tired of ACME ?" smiled Sebastien.

" Good morning sir. Oh no, I'm doing fine in the ACME. I was here to meet with my former partner. I was told he was here." she smiled.

" You just missed him. But Julia, I sure hope you're not here for The Hound ? Because it's still a huge no."

So he unmasked her. On the other hand, it was an evidence.

" Just going to pay him a visit." she responded.

" Okay."

Julia exited. Delpierre judged fit to warn his precious Hound. He called him, hoping he would hear his phone. Chase heard it indeed despite the distance. Thinking it could be his partner, he put his dumbbells and went to it.

" Boss ? Did I forget something in your office ?" asked Chase.

" No. Julia Argent is here and looking for you."

" Darn. Thank you, I got this."

Chase scanned the area. Julia knew he used to train, even if it was way less than now. Anyway, knowing her she would soon connect the dots between him and The Hound. That was too soon for him. The inspector hurried to leave the place. Argent arrived, searching for his silhouette. Chase was surveying her through his senses. The ACME agent looked carefully, before deciding to leave. The man followed her, ensuring she would exit the agency. Julia however, tried to find him in several locations. Chase had a smile : determined as he remembered. An hour after her arrival, Julia had to resign herself : Devineaux was nowhere to be found. The latter observed her getting in her car, then finally leaving. He sighed in relief. He texted his boss to inform him about her failure, then went back to train.

On the evening, he called Noctambule. The girl responded.

" Everything is fine. I got my first mission with the Red Team today. My drone is accompanying Carmen, and I even got to protect her."

" Perfect, I knew I could count on you. Did everyone accepted you easily ?"

" Yes. I'm getting along with Player and Carmen is really nice to me. And curious. She's trying to get her answers about you through me." smiled Noctambule.

" What did you answer ?" questioned Chase.

" That I simply don't know evrything, that's why I couldn't answer last time. Seemed to have worked."

" Alright. I'm about to be back, where can I join you all ?"

" Sweden. I'll book your flight."

" Thank you."

* * *

A few days later, Chase arrived at the airport. Noctambule announced it to Carmen, who couldn't hide a big smile. The blonde girl was to collect him at the airport, then he'll join her. On the way, Devineaux detected a familiar scent.

" _Julia. So ACME is already here. Well that suits me just fine : I'll have a word with them._"

Devineaux decided to find Carmen first. Nocty indicated him where she was supposed to be. He continued his walk. Ah, there she w…

" ?!"

Carmen straightened, seeing him coming.

" What the hell is that outfit Sandiego ? Are you completely dumb or what ?" he exclaimed.

" Hello to you too, Chase. I had to lend my coat thanks to ACME agents." she retorted.

" And couldn't you think about another attire ? Seriously !" he said, unzipping his own coat.

He took it off and put it around her, folding the hood on her head. Carmen widened eyes. But she was grateful.

" What about you ?"

Chase leaned eyes on her. He stared at her for a while, leading her to interrogate him with her eyes.

" I'll be fine. I've got three thicknesses, plus muscles bring warmth. Anyway. What's the story here ?"

" I'll go talk to Jules. If ACME is spotted by VILE it could be fatal. I have intel lives are at stake here." replied Carmen.

" Hmmm. Be careful with them Carmen. Their boss would like to catch you. I don't think it will go smoothly. Want me to tag along, just in case ?"

" No thanks. I already teamed up with Julia and it went just fine. Stay around, I'll probably need you for the mission."

Chase agreed, and let her go. Carmen found Julia. That one noticed the oversized coat. The women entered an empty building. Chase decided to overwatch this meeting. Noctambule was looking for a window as well. A few minutes later, he heard his partner cursing in French, at the same time that he could saw things getting worse. Chase rushed. He smashed the back door from where the women came in, and arrived in the hall. He noticed his coat on the floor, meaning that Carmen was exposed to cold. He picked up while running. Several ACME agents have been defeated.

" She's going to the bell tower ! You'd be faster by the outside with your grapnel arrow !" said Noctambule.

He rushed out. By the time he arrived, the young woman was leaving with her plane. Chase sighed in relief : she managed to escape. However, his relief didn't last.

" Noctambule !"

" Player ? What is it ?"

" Carmen crashed out of the town ! Something must have happened during her fight. Is Chase here ?"

" Yes. I'll sent him to retrieve her. Could you tell me where is she ?"

" Sure. Thanks a lot, that's such a relief to have you both." replied Player, sending her datas.

" You're welcome. Don't worry, we'll handle this. Everything will end well, you'll see." she added with a reassuring voice.

Player smiled with tenderness. He added that Ivy was also in trouble, but Zack was here for her.

" Chase will come as soon as he found Carmen." she added.

That one was about to approach the ACME team, when his partner reported the situation. Rounding eyes, he rushed to his car. Noctambule transmitted coordinates about where Sandiego landed. He thanked her before going.

" Slowly Chase ! Don't crash on the way okay ?"

" Ngh ! Fine."

He slowed down a bit. Snow began to fall, which increased his worry. Next time he'll follow her whether she likes it or not. Night was also coming. Finally, the man arrived where Sandiego was. His sense of smell wasn't working so fine in here.

" Damn ! I can't see through the ground with all this snow ! But hearing and smelling should do. After all, they use dogs to retrieve people after avalanches." he said.

He tied a rope then descended. He heard the wind quite strong. He smelled the air. Cold, windy … Devineaux began to walk. Noctambule's drone was scanning the area, perched on his shoulder. Flying with that wind wasn't a good idea. They should be close …

" There ! The wind is carrying her scent !" exclaimed Chase.

He hastened. Finally, he spotted her near a tree.

" Carmen !"

" Chase ?"

She saw him running to her.

" You found me." she happily said.

" I'll always find you. You should be aware of it by now. Come on, time to get you out of here."

Chase gave his coat and gloves to her, before lifting her in his arms. Getting warmer she sighed in relief. Once close to the road, he used an arrow to quickly getting up. Carmen crossed the rail guard. She sat in his car with happiness.

" What happened for you to crash ?" asked Devineaux.

" The meeting didn't turn well. Agents showed and tried to capture me. I could escape but one of them zapped me. I fell asleep and you know the rest." told Carmen.

Looking at him, she saw anger invading him. What was he going to do ?

" Hope you don't intend to … let's say, bite them ?"

" I was more thinking about tearing off their throats." he said in a cold tone.

" You're serious ? Listen, I'm not one for cold violence and blood. Now that I think about it, Jules was as surprised as me, perhaps this is just …"

He shut her with a finger on her mouth.

" I intended to talk to them sooner or later. I'll handle this, you rest and don't mind this anymore." he resumed, his voice now soft.

" Rest will come later. I still have a mission to complete first." reminded Sandiego.

" No way. I'm replacing you on this right now. I even think your teammates can achieve something, but I'll check on them." he contradicted.

" I don't know about this … this is supposed to be my job and …"

" I know. Don't worry you're not alone on this. Just trust me. We're here."

Chase brought her to his hotel. The pen Carmen stole decided to emit beeps. Chase turned to her. The lady took it off, while he came closer.

" I'll need this." he simply said, taking it.

He then preceded her in the hotel. He invited Sandiego to settle on his bed. He gave her a blanket. She folded his coat and wrapped herself in the blanket.

" Chase ! Player informed me that Carmen's teammates managed to retrieved a crystal containing datas." announced Noctambule.

" Good. Tell them to meet me here, please."

" Right away."

Carmen sighed in relief.

" Told you." smiled Devineaux.

He grabbed the phone and called for the room service.

" How are you feeling ?" he asked her.

" Better than earlier. I don't know how to thank you for everytime you protected me." she said.

" I'll send you a bill, don't worry. Just think about using your hair next time. They're long and can cover you a bit."

" Oh. That's a good idea." she admitted.

Chase was rummaging in his stuff. He exited a first aid kit, then sat close to Carmen. He proceeded on healing her few injuries. Carmen let him did, quite happy to have him taking care of her. Seeing the blanket slipping, Devineaux readjusted it on her shoulder. His hand rested a bit longer than necessary. In fact, he was struggling against the craving of caressing her cheek. Carmen's breath went shorter when his hand approached her shoulder. Zack and Ivy were here, as Noctambule announced. Chase startled a bit, quickly getting away from Sandiego. That one leaned her eyes, with a very discreet sigh. Bad timing, but oh well. The man went to meet them. He informed them that Carmen was fine. She was to stay here in case of the ACME would try to find her. Chase asked for the crystal, that Ivy gave him immediately. The French was a bit touched they seemed to trust him.

* * *

" Thanks guys. Were you hurt Ivy ?" he asked.

" You mean apart from their stupidity ? No."

Chase smiled larger. He thanked the young ones once again, who replied same for their leader and they parted. Once back in his room, Devineaux showed Carmen the crystal. A few second after, someone knocked at the door, announcing the room service. Chase's hand went instinctively under his arm, bringing a gun.

" Hide." he said to Sandiego.

That one let herself fall on the side of the bed. Chase opened.

" All clear." he said.

Carmen went back on the bed. Chase scent two mugs of chocolate, mouth opened. No poison it seemed. Same for the croissants. He brought a mug to Carmen, he put on the nightstand, turning it to present her with the handle.

" Careful, it's very hot."

" _That's not the only hot thing in here._"

Carmen scolded herself. Chase sighed while drinking, leaned on a wall. This was excellent.

" Still not decided to tell me why you're doing all this ?" asked Sandiego.

" Because you saved my life."

Carmen blinked. So he understood. Well okay, but it was a bit farfetched though, as she pointed. Devineaux simply smiled softly, without answering. Maybe … it was also for him. He improved tremendously with this new objective. That would teach VILE to kidnap him. The pen's continued beeps brought him back to earth. Oh yes. Them. She more precisely. Chase put his mug loudly on the nightstand.

" I'm going to crack some faces, I'll be back soon." he announced.

" Chase …" called Carmen.

" Yes yes, don't forget to buy some bread. I know."

She had a laugh. The man took the pen, then exited the room. He arrived at Noctambule's one. There, he asked if she found the ACME.

" Of course I have. Love cameras. There."

She gave him an address. Devineaux thanked her before going. He found the hotel Noctambule indicated. He activated his senses. All agents were in the same room. A hidden one. He found the secret lock, and connected his drone on it. Noctambule cracked her fingers as if about playing a symphony on a piano. An instant later … it opened. Inside, the agents startled.

" It's him !" exclaimed Zari.

" Good evening from The Hound you lot ! I heard you asked for me so here I am." said Chase loudly.

" That voice …" made Julia.

He walked confidently toward them. They had their hands on their gas gun.

" Don't you dare. I'm not here for a fight, but to explain myself with a certain someone." he continued.

Chase pulled out his hood.

" Inspector ?!" exclaimed Julia, astonished.

" Yes it's me. Good to see you again, miss Argent. Hi there, Zari."

The latter startled a bit, a faint smile forming on her lips. It's been a while since she heard her name pronounced with this cute French accent. This way of rolling the r, giving it an exotic tone. Julia glanced at her, a bit amused.

" Wait. So you … are The Hound ?" asked Julia.

Chase activated the pen. Chief appeared, believing she was called for a report. What was her surprised discovering her former agent.

" What is the meaning of this ?" interrogated the hologram.

" Simple. You wanted to meet The Hound, well good new he's in front of you." replied Chase.

Oh that face ! He tried to not smile nor even laugh. But he was delighted. In. Your. Face.

" Is that a joke ?" replied Fraser.

" Not at all. I am The Hound, my superior can confirm it, I informed him I'll reveal myself to you. Now listen closely, and mark my words. First, Carmen Sandiego is under Interpol's protection. MY protection. If I ever saw one of you trying to arrest her again … there will be blood. Second, see this ? This little crystal contains launch codes. Thanks to your stupidity it was almost bought by a VILE partner. You could have triggered world war III. Well done. Very well done. Next time you'll learn to trust your agents a bit more. That's all for me. Now don't forget what I said, because I won't."

Chase leaned and switched off the pen. Then, he gave it to Julia.

" Sorry to have avoided you last time. But I couldn't let you unmask me yet." he said, more softly.

" Oh. And to think I was here to ask you about … yourself." she said.

Chase scoffed.

" By the way, you should change employer. You're a smart person with good instinct Julia. Never stop relying on it. Take care." he concluded.

He made a few steps.

" Miss Zari. Smile a bit more, it really suits you." he said.

Zari widened eyes, cheeks pink. Chase left the place. Zari and Julia's eyes descended under his belt. They tilted heads.

" Since when did he became … that handsome ?" made Zari.

" Dunno. I can't believe Chase Devineaux, the Chase, is actually The Hound. But it explains a thing or two." replied Julia.

Why did he let her go, never hurt her. Nor killed any ACME agents. But she could tell he changed, just by looking at his steps. More confident, more like a fighter. Silent. Able to infiltrate wherever he wants to, as he just did. He became strong. A good element. Very good one. Julia was really impressed. The Hound who attacked VILE with success those last months, exposed them, defeating ACME agents each time in the process, all while protecting Carmen Sandiego.

The man was back to his hotel. He had a little laugh when thinking about Chief's expression when knowing about him. Justice. Carmen was waiting for him, curious as her look indicated.

" Don't worry, everyone is fine. As I said I just went to warn them. You should be rid of them, unless they'd like to make an enemy out of me." he announced.

Carmen gave him a very warm and full of love look while he was taking off his equipment.

" I'll let you sleep here. Have a good night, little fox."

" Huh ? But where are you going ?" asked Carmen.

" Oh I should be able to find a charitable bridge, don't worry." he replied naturally.

Carmen rolled eyes in amusement. The man smiled to her before exiting. Alright then, time to sleep. She got under the blanket. With the inspector's scent she had the feeling of being in his arms. Sandiego smiled as she closed her eyes.


	12. The Bull VS The Hound

**Huge fight and very unpleasant discover for Carmen.**

**All characters excepted Noctambule and some villains, belongs to Netflix.**

* * *

The next day, Carmen was looking for her inspector before she left the country. Now, where could he be ? It was getting late and she had to go to the airport. Walking in the hall where his room was, she spotted Noctambule closing her door.

" Oh hey Noctambule ! Have you seen Chase by chance ?" she asked, rising a hand in a greeting.

" He's still asleep. Are you in trouble ?" replied the blonde.

" No, not at all. But I'm about to leave and wanted to say goodbye."

" Aaaah. I'll wake him up in that case."

Carmen blinked. Noctambule entered the room. Carmen apperceived a long silhouette on the bed. Her eyes widened. Was it…

" Chase ? Wake up Carmen wants to see you." said Nocty with a soft voice.

Devineaux grumbled, then straightened. Sandiego gulped. So he was really in here. He spent the night with her, in her bed. But it didn't mean anything right ? After all, it was solely because the Argentina had to be rescued, thus him ceding his bed. It wasn't planned. Carmen reassured herself that way. Or tried.

" Hey wait ! You're not dressed !" called Noctambule.

Still sleepy, Chase opened the door. Carmen tried to not blush nor let her eyes strolling everywhere. He was just wearing underwear.

" What is it Carmen ?"

" Oooohmmm … I'm leaving and just wanted to say goodbye." answered the girl with an embarrassed smile.

He yawned.

" Alright. Have a nice trip."

" Yes. Thanks."

He disappeared in the room and let him fall on the bed again. Noctambule appeared, shaking her head.

" Well ! I suppose we'll see you next time." she said.

Carmen gave her a cold look.

" Surely." she said, a bit acid.

" ?"

The thief turned her back. Even Chase half naked couldn't soothe her mood. Why did he have to be with her ?

" _Oh come on, you know why. It was exceptional, nothing more. I'm sure as a good partner, friend even, that she wouldn't let him on the floor. They're both adults, sleeping in the same bed doesn't automatically mean they had sex._"

Carmen blamed herself. Her attitude toward Noctambule had been cold. She'll apologize next time. Her team was glad to see her safe and sound, and they all headed to the airport.

" Hé." made Devineaux later on the day.

" Hey what." said Nocty.

" Why. Did you let me. Show myself practically naked. In front of Carmen ?"

Noctambule raised her eyebrows.

" Why ? Wanted to show it all ?" she retorted.

" Non, abrutie. ¹ ?"

" Et toi ? Tu pouvais pas t'habiller aussi ?² » made Noctambule.

Chase just shouted when he awoke, realizing what happened. To what his partner just sniggered. Would be nice next time they meet. Devineaux glared at her, who was still laughing. They avoided looking at each other even in the plane. Noctambule was close to burst in laugh, while her partner was on Droopy mode. The landed in San Diego where the thief was living. They would remain close, waiting for a move from her. Meanwhile, Noctambule decided to contact Player. She told him what happened. That one was feeling more comfortable with her, really happy to get to know her better. Player laughed when he heard this … interesting goodbye.

A beep interrupted her conversation. Noctambule looked at a message.

" I'm sorry Player, but that was work calling." she announced.

" Don't worry I understand. I suppose it will be also time for Carmen as well."

" See you next time then !" concluded the girl with a smile he was getting fond of.

" See you soon, Noctambule."

* * *

Player was right for Carmen : she asked him about a new caper. Rumours about a society providing VILE with lots of datas to commit their deeds. Sandiego was to steal all of it, and destroy their hard drive if possible. Once on the way, she thought about Chase. Would he be here ? She was also wondering about their relation from now on. He wouldn't run after her anymore. Where was it going ?

" _I know about his secret, but he's still not talking to me nor willing to join. I'm kinda lost on that topic._"

It wasn't the same as before. A shame somehow.

" Thinking about your crush ?" asked Ivy.

" That obvious ?" smiled Carmen.

" Quite so. So, what's bothering you ?"

" The simple fact that I don't know where this is going. You know … I liked our little cat and mouse games. Even if I knew this couldn't get anywhere, being a thief and him a cop. But then, I discovered that he was now protecting me. That made me happy at first, we're now on the same side. However, the more I think about it, the more I realize it didn't bring us closer. I don't know if he even … let's say appreciate watching over me. Maybe he hates it since he was supposed to arrest me at first. And if not, I'm just a job for him." she told.

" He said he did this because you saved his life. We can assume he's grateful to this at least." reminded Ivy.

" Yeah right. He already repaid me more than enough. So maybe you're right : he mustn't hate this." granted Carmen.

" But it's still complicated huh."

" Hell yes." sighed Sandiego.

They were now arrived. While heading to her location, Carmen couldn't help but search for her knight. Even while scanning the place she was supposed to enter. An ordinary building. No tracks of him. But since he had the habit of arriving later, or acting at a distance she kept hope of seeing Chase.

" Carmen focus !" reminded Shadowsan.

" I am, don't worry, I'm a professional."

He lifted an eyebrow. Carmen almost grumbled. She somehow admitted that she was distracted. She breathed to calm and focus. Now, time to unlock this place.

" ! "

" Looks like somehow came before us." noticed Shadowsan, looking at the door opened.

" _Chase ?_"

Argh, so much for focusing. They entered. For a while, it was silent and desert. They found some staff unconscious, tied, and gagged on the floor. Carmen smiled : he was here. The duo arrived in a hall with several doors. They were looking for computers servers. Farther, mister Devineaux who was checking any living presence, detected them.

" _What are they doing here ?_"

Same as him probably. Now what to do ? He mustn't be seen in her presence with VILE around. Chase decided to hurry to find those servers. He descended one floor, following what Noctambule was indicating.

" I can see it." he said, getting an image through vibrations.

" Don't you think it's a bit too easy ?"

" Oui, but I'm not sensing any threat yet."

However, Chase agreed with his partner. Why not protect this site better ? VILE knew about him, one could think they would increase security. Or … was it a trap again ? Devineaux stopped. This wasn't normal. He scanned the area, with both hands and shoes. Vibrations spread on the floor, echoing all around. His hearing deployed, capturing any sounds. He spotted Carmen and her partner coming. Nothing else. He straightened before continuing. The man arrived near the servers room.

" Ah."

" Ah what ?" asked Noctambule.

" Two things : sensing a menace and there's a scent. Now let's see."

Chase approached the door, then used vibrations again. He spotted a silhouette inside. He also heard his Lady in Red incoming. Damn. He didn't want to approach her, but hadn't the choice. The inspector turned heels. Using his grapnel arrow, he ascended quite fast in the middle of stairs. Once at Carmen's level, he landed on the rail. She heard and saw the line coming.

" Well, there you are Black Knight." she welcomed, with this suave voice she used only for him.

That made him smile a little.

" Don't go down. There's danger." he replied.

" Oh. But this is place where we could find more about VILE business." she said.

" I know. I'm here for that as well. Still, I can't let you go." insisted Chase, descending on her side.

A loud sound resonated before Carmen could answer. Leaning, Devineaux saw a massive silhouette down there. He whistled. That was some big guardian.

" Let's go !" said the cop, pushing Carmen.

The trio ascended as fast as possible. Alas once in the hall, the elevator doors opened, revealing a black man as tall and even larger than Coach Brunt. A real colossus.

" Finally found you, Carmen Sandiego. And you must be The Hound. They call me The Bull, please to meet you." he said.

He advanced. Chase did the same, showing he'll be his opponent. Carmen shivered. This recalled her about her own fight with Coach Brunt. This one seemed even stronger. Chase would be teared to pieces, reduced in a pulp.

" Hound, no." she said mid-voice.

The Bull stopped. Shadowsan advanced too, before Chase's arm lifted, making him stop.

" Mind bringing Carmen out please ?" asked the French.

" You'll need help on this." contradicted Shadowsan.

" No. She's first. If you're really grateful to me for protecting her, then do as I ask."

Shadowsan opened his mouth as if to say something. Then, he backed away near Carmen.

" Be ready to go." he announced.

" What ? There's no way I'll let him face that mountain alone !" protested Sandiego.

" Indeed ! You won't get away little game." smiled The Bull.

" You won't touch that hind. Now come on, you meat bag. I'm hungry." provoked Chase.

" _Hind ? Aaawww._" thought Carmen, moved.

" If you so insist, you flea bag."

Shadowsan grabbed Carmen by the wrist and dragged her along. The Bull rushed to Devineaux, who didn't move for a while. He then avoided a first hit with grace, turning around him. The Bull was fast and missed the man by a thin air.

" Chase ! How do you plan to defeat that elephant pray tell ?!" exclaimed Noctambule.

" There's things I can do … that he simply can't. I can have the upper hand but it won't be easy." replied Chase with confidence.

The Bull charged. And looking like that animal he did. Devineaux preferred dragging him away, so that Carmen wouldn't join.

* * *

" Let go of me !" yelled Carmen.

But the Japanese hold her tight. The young woman began to struggle and curbed. Shadowsan then lifted her by the waist, charging her on his shoulder. He didn't mind her yells and protests until they exited the building. He continued a few meters before finally putting her down. Of course, she rant and raved even more.

" He asked me this as a mark of gratitude for protecting you, that's why I agreed to back away." informed calmly Shadowsan.

" And if he asked you to jump from a bridge for that, would you do it ?!"

" Carmen, don't be stupid and don't take me for fool either. I plan on going back to lend a hand, however you can't get involved."

" No. Don't ask me this. Please. I'll never be able to stay here and wait. Let me protect him as well. I owe him this at least." she begged.

" Coach Brunt almost killed you and he's even bigger. I won't risk your neck. And if you dare to mingle in … you'll have me to deal with first." thumped the old man.

Zack and Ivy came. The Asian demanded them to keep an eye on her.

" I'm not made of glass Goddamnit !" she screamed in frustration.

" No. But we care about you. That's why we're doing this." replied Shadowsan with one of his so rare smiles.

" …"

He ran inside. Carmen watched him. We care. Him and Chase. Was he really caring about her or just doing his job ? Didn't matter. She had to go. But as soon as Carmen made two steps Zack got in her way, arms spread.

" Sorry Carm. But I can't let you pass."

" What ?"

" Chase saved my life, the least I could do to thank him is helping protecting you."

Carmen stood dumbfounded. What the hell was happening here ? Was it a conspiration or something ? Her sapphire eyes turned to that building. The one she loved was in danger there. And she was asked to not move. To remain still while he was being hurt and injured. How in earth did everyone expect her to do that ?

Meanwhile, Shadowsan was back where he met with that terrible foe. He rounded eyes. There were big holes in several offices. He approached one. The furniture has been throwed through the place. A tempest, no, a bull charged in. The man hurried. To think that Devineaux decided to fight that monster alone … had he a death wish ? Let's hope he would make it in time. Chase was fleeing through the building. He already took some hits and furniture. He got bruises. The Bull behind got some well-placed punches as well. Devineaux knew that due to his opponent's large built, he had to attack at specific points, in a specific manner. Like stomach with the elbow, feet or knees not protected by muscles, or the head. He had the opportunity to exit his guns. Alas, the VILE operative snatched them away.

" _He's really fast for such a weigh !_" thought the French, escaping again.

The Bull was catching up with him. Carrying a chair, he threw it to him. Chase slid on the floor.

" _That's it. Follow me, be tired. I will get you._"

" So ? Can't use your guns anymore huh ? Let's see what you got now !" exclaimed The Bull.

Chase crossed his arms before him when his adversary launched a kick. Chase rolled like a dice and hit a wall.

" Argh !"

The Bull ran to him, hoping to crush him. He jumped, Chase pushed with his feet against the wall and slid to avoid.

" Using my guns isn't necessary. It would even be a waste. I will sink my fangs in your poor carcass, like I did for every VILE operative. You're no match for me." retorted tranquilly Devineaux.

The Bull displayed shock before such arrogance. No one ever took him lightly. His strength was feared among VILE. He was known to grind his opponents. Hearing that weakling saying he was no match was supreme insult. He ran again with a roar. Chase smiled. Exactly what he expected. He exited gas grenades. The smoke filled the place. However, Chase moved to dodged his opponent. Once the smoked blinded The Bull, he took a breath and closed his eyes. Now. Now he could turn the tides of battle. He took his telescopic stick. Silently, he rushed to the tall man. He hit him a first time on the head.

" Ow !"

Then disappeared.

" Where are you ?! Show yourself you coward !"

As an answer, Chase passed and this time, touched him right on the face.

" Grwaaaarrrr !"

The Bull agitated his arms in hope to scatter the smoke. Devineaux went back. Leaping he knocked him in the head, this time making his adversary falling. That one got up quickly, and moved to find his prey. Chase faced him. The Bull noticed he was eyes closed. That puzzled him for a while. Chase waved his fingers. Growling again The Bull charged. Devineaux faded. When he reappeared, it was while sliding between the huge man's legs … before sending his fist where it really hurt.

" _The smoke is disappearing. Better end this now._" noticed the inspector.

Especially now that The Bull was really enraged. That was the moment Shadowsan chose to join the party. The Asian attacked, granting Devineaux some rest for at least ten minutes before being sent in the air. The French got close in order to help. Chase leaned to avoid a punch. Turning in doing so, he jumped and hit his opponent's jaw with his knee. That made The Bull back away and allowed Devineaux to be back at Shadowsan's side.

" How did you expect to defeat him exactly ?" asked the Japanese.

" I've got my own methods. Just need an opportunity. Oh boy, here he goes again. Rain incoming."

The Bull threw doors he snatched to them, a garden hose for arson even, furniture of course. Chase and Shadowsan sheltered.

Outside, Carmen couldn't stand this anymore. She had to go. That's why she simply pirouetted above Zack. She then ran inside, deaf to her teammates calls. Those ones tried to catch up with her, but Sandiego was too fast. When she arrived, her eyes widened in horror when discovered the battle field. Fear engulfed her. No … her inspector, her dear Black Knight. She had to hurry. Soon, roars of fury reached her. Carmen frowned. She even apperceived the guns on the floor, that she collected.

" _Hold on guys I'm coming._"

She accelerated. Finally, Sandiego arrived where the battle was occurring. It was like a tornado happened. Holes in the walls, doors snatched and broken, debris everywhere. The Bull was frozen.

" Told you." made Chase.

He had planted his dagger in his opponent's chest. Pushing him with the feet he collected it. Devineaux was exhausted. His legs were shaking and threatening to give up any minute. He never fought someone that strong. The Bull knew how to fight and proved to be a terrible foe. Chase could outsmart him, largely due to his senses who allowed him to surprise and destabilize. He could see when others couldn't. Sense anything and anyone around.

" Chase !" called Carmen.

" I knew … you wouldn't listen." he said.

That was when he fainted. Shadowsan came to him along with Carmen.

" I'll handle him." said the Asian.

" Thank you for helping him." replied Carmen, helping charging him.

" Hmmm, he did most of the job on his own. That's an excellent fighter."

" Wow. Coming from you it's impressive."

They began to get out of this mess.

* * *

They installed the man in the car as they could. Carmen sat near him. Zack drove this people to hospital. A few moments later, Carmen was near Chase, still unconscious in a bed. She caressed his hair.

" What should I do ?" she asked.

" What do you mean ?" replied Ivy.

" That's the third time he's in this state because of me. I don't think I'll stand this any longer."

But Carmen liked him to protect her. To fight with her, for her even. Knowing he was there, as an ally. But he was in grave danger because of her. And she hated that. She was afraid of what could happen to him. Of losing him. God, she loved him. So what could she do to avoid this ?

" The problem is that he follows you everywhere and seemed able to find you quite well." intervened Shadowsan.

" Then we'll have to be even more discreet. Like undetectable." she said, looking at them.

" Huuummm … and how exactly are we going to do this ?" demanded Zack.

" Player should be able to hack cameras when we pass somewhere. We'll stay hidden as much as possible."

They looked at each other. Carmen was asking to be invisible, and this wasn't going to be easy. Sandiego looked at Chase. She would have wanted to stay until he opened his eyes, but she felt she would then be unable to leave. Her eyes fell on his mouth. Before she realized it, Carmen leaned. Pushing a long strand of hair, she dropped off a kiss. After looking at him one last time, she turned her back and left. Her heart was heavy, but that was for the best. She would deal with what was left of VILE herself. In the hall, she came across Noctambule.

" Hi everyone." she said, looking worried.

" Hi Noctambule." smiled Carmen.

" Thanks a ton for bringing him in a hospital. How is he ?"

" You're welcome. He should wake up soon now."

She added that some exams were practiced a moment ago. That was when a doctor arrived.

" Mrs Devineaux ?" he called.

" Yes ?" replied Noctambule.

Carmen displayed surprise, just like her team. Mrs … Devineaux ? So … that was her real name ?! The blonde girl approached the doctor who talked about the exams made. Carmen put her hands on her mouth. It was like the ground opened below her. Mrs Devineaux. Those words turned in circle in her head. That was who she was to him. Carmen suddenly turned her back then literally fled. Her friends followed her, feeling sad for her. Noctambule finished her interview with the doctor, to realize the thieves have disappeared.

" Okay." she just said.

But she was here for Chase. She opened the door. The man woke up this instant.

" Hey there dear ! How are you feeling ?" asked Noctambule, sitting on the bed.

Chase didn't answer immediately. He observed the place he was, then straightened a bit. His whole body ached.

" I'm in a hospital I guess. To answer your question, like being trampled on by a bull."

" That's pretty accurate. I talked with a doc, said you're good to go. I asked him to reconnect some cables of your brain, but it's seemed beyond their skills." announced Noctambule.

" Then how about I reconnect yours ? With some good hits on a wall ? By the way, is Carmen here ?" asked Chase.

" She left a moment ago."

Chase tried to get up. He winced. His partner went to help him. She brought him his clothes, before they got out. Noctambule informed him about the facility he visited earlier. Interpol was on site collecting The Bull's corpse and exploring computer servers. Nothing more at the moment. Noctambule drove back Chase to their hotel. On her side, Carmen was already at the airport. She didn't speak ever since she left the hospital. She was trying to not think about what she just learnt, curled up in her seat. Her nails were tapping her armrest. Her teammates were pretty embarrassed. They wanted to discuss this, but no one dared to begin. One hour later, during which Carmen tempted to read, she rose her head. They were all so silent. Usually Zack and Ivy sang or chatted. Here, they were glancing at her. Carmen sighed and closed her magazine.

" Why are you all looking so gloom ?" she asked.

" Us ? No we're not gloom it's just that …" replied Zack.

" We're thoughtful. It's been a rough day so …" continued Ivy.

" How are you feeling Carmen ?" dared Shadowsan.

The siblings were grateful he did.

" I'm fine ! Stop thinking I can't bear intense emotions."

They weren't dupe, and she knew it. After all, she came for nothing, it was all a trap to capture her or Chase, that one ended wounded once again while protecting her, and to top it all, she discovered that the man she fell in love with was actually married. Her heart was broken but everything was peachy. She sighed.

" Listen : I'm okay. I was … looking for a way to keep my distance with him, and here it is. So it's perfect." declared Carmen.

" But …" tried Ivy.

She didn't want to add oil on fire.

" You sure Carm ?" said Zack.

" Yes I am. Now, let's forget about this and focus on our next move."

So she said. And they decided to act accordingly. The team went back in their beloved HQ. Carmen went straight to her room. She tried to be strong, to not worry her teammates and change her ideas, however she was reaching her limits. A tear rolled on her cheek, accompanied by others. Carmen cried on her bed. She wanted to be angry toward Devineaux, but couldn't. Reflecting on this, he didn't have to tell her about his personal life. It was even normal to hide it, it was for his wife's safety. His wife …

" Oh no. How am I going to tell this to Player ?"

Carmen didn't want to see him sad. But … he had to know. So he could move on just like her. It will hurt, yes, but it was better than false hope, a lie and the pain will fade anyway. So after several minutes of hesitation, Carmen took her computer. She hesitated a bit more before switching it and called her friend. That one pressed a button.

" Player ?"

" Hm."

Carmen discovered him drinking a can.

" What are you drinking ? Wait, is that beer ?"

" Yup."

" Aaaand how many have you drank already ?"

" That's the second. Those are my dad's ones." said Player.

" Mind explaining while did you decide to drink ?" continued Carmen.

" Cause I know."

Carmen was about to ask _know what_, when she noticed his expression.

" You know about Noctambule and Chase." she guessed.

" I heard it."

Carmen closed her eyes. Of course. She really felt sorry for him. Relieved to needn't to tell him as well, even for a brief moment.

" We don't have any alcohol here. A pity, I could really use a drop or two." confessed Sandiego.

She sat on her bed.

" That's why I'm doing it." replied Player, lifting his can.

" Don't drink too much though. That won't solve anything." advised Carmen.

" I know. They said you can drink to drown your problems, pain or sorrow, just know they can swim and float."

Carmen had a little smile.

" How could this happen ?" asked Player seriously.

" I don't know. If I'm being honest it's not their fault. They didn't do anything to make us fall in love with them. Apart from being damn hot and amazing, funny and protecting me."

" Yeah … she was amazing alright. That drone she built, it was impressive … hacking skills just like me, funny too, and contrarily to me able to go on the field. Must be brave." sighed Player.

Carmen sighed too. It was painful … she could only hope it will disappear quickly.

* * *

Translation :

_Hé = hey_

_Non abrutie = no, you moron_

_Et toi ? Tu pouvais pas t'habiller aussi ?= and you ? __Couldn't you dress as well ?_


	13. Cat and mouse

**Another type of cat and mouse game, except that this one hurt. **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

After this incident, Carmen tried to immerge in work. Player agreed to hack any camera that could spot the team. It would also hide her for any foe. They sort of engaged another type of mouse and cat game. Noctambule soon remarked something was wrong. Carmen seemed almost invisible. Chase could still track her with her scent, that allowed him to be able to find her. That was just harder. Noctambule managed to hack a few cameras, and her drone was of help too not to mention Interpol and local police. Each time, Devineaux helped her in a distance by eliminating any foe, went on site to free her from a trap, clearing the way for her to escape easily. He lent a hand to Shadowsan during fights, attacked anyone who tried to pursuit the team. Carmen acted as she didn't notice his presence, and hasted to get away.

" Don't you have the feeling they're trying to hide more than ever ?" asked Noctambule.

" Yes. I hope it's not because of a greater danger."

" Hmmm … did you spotted something in that respect ?"

" Not yet. But VILE is still after her, and even if I didn't see any ACME agents ever since Sweden, I won't bet they forgot about her either." recalled Chase.

He was progressing among savannah. Team Carmen was in Botswana. It was night, and he got wind of her heading to what could be an illegal mine. Interpol found lots of datas belonging to VILE, after Devineaux's fight against The Bull and Delpierre gave him intel about this. As long as he had news about this organization, Chase knew his path would cross Sandiego's one. He did tell her she'll never escape from him.

Another scent got found. That one … where … oh yeah. The cat woman. So she was there. Perfect. That one was the only one so far, along with the mime, to have encounter him and got away and alive. Not this time. He'll catch her. The French climbed on a tree. Good thing he could see in darkness, that avoided being spotted because of a lamp. Plus, he needn't any accessory to shoot.

" _There you are Sandiego._" he thought, noticing her near a wire mesh.

He positioned his rifle. The young woman sent her drone above the mesh. Chase decided to test if he could hear her. Yes, her sweet voice reached him. He had a little smile, all while contemplating her. Chase was relaxing until shivers ran through his spine. Danger. His eyes looked around. Silhouettes were approaching Carmen. Time to act then. He aimed one … and shoot. Others realized something was wrong. Especially that Chase shot fast. Tigress ran. Her teammates were panicking. The Hound was here. The death of The Bull reached VILE. That one failed too. The faculty interrogated her and Mime Bomb several times, but none of them had a clue about his identity. Remaining operatives were scared. Those cowards. She'll show she wasn't afraid.

Carmen heard Tigress. That one was determined to bring down at least her. Sandiego stood up on guard, ready to welcome her. Except that she fell right before her.

" ? "

Oh no. He was here. Carmen fled immediately. No, she didn't want to meet him. Her heart was still aching. She was afraid of still being in love with Chase. In fact, she knew she was. Forgetting him was harder than she thought it'd be. The man looked at her running.

" _What the hell is wrong with her ? It's not like I'll hurt her, nor arrest her. So why fleeing all the time now ?_"

Chase scanned the area, looking for other operatives.

" Go tie them, I'll go after her." announced Noctambule.

Chase went down. He picked up agents two by two he tied together, with both a rope and handcuffs, tying them to a tree.

" So where's she ?"

" Quite far. Listen, I tried to contact Player but he isn't answering. I'll try to talk to Carmen."

" Okay."

Noctambule activated her drone to make it fly quicker. The raven spotted Carmen and floated near her.

" Good evening." greeted the blonde.

Carmen couldn't help but giving her a dark look.

" Would you mind explaining why you're running away ? Is there someone threatening you ?"

" You're the last person I'd want to talk to. Now leave me alone I've got work to do."

Carmen ran again.

" What the hell ?" made Noctambule, looking her getting away.

Carmen was now close to the mine entrance. She decided to hide in a tree.

" Did we offend you or something ?"

" Gah !"

The drone was perched on another branch.

" You're persistent it seems. Or maybe stupid ?" hissed Carmen.

Noctambule lifted eyebrows behind her screen.

" And aren't you an ungrateful brat ? Think I can read your thoughts maybe ?" retorted back Noctambule.

" Get the hell away from me or I'll smash your fucking sparrow !"

" Whoah ! What the hell is wrong with you ? Why are you treating me that way ? At least explain yourself, Stupidiego !"

That was enough. Leaning on her branch, Carmen threw her foot right in the drone who was sent pirouetting in the air. This done, she fled again.

* * *

Carmen felt satisfied to have crashed that drone. A victory against that woman who got her inspector. Now, back to work. Meanwhile, Chase retrieved the drone.

" Nocty, please stop yelling in my ears." he said.

" How's my precious little birdie ?" asked the girl.

" Battered."

Noctambule raved and rant in French. Chase made the drone bounce in his hand. He agreed with his partner, what happened for Sandiego to be aggressive ? He'll have to solve this mystery. For now, he decided to go after her in case she'll need help again. Carmen arrived in the tent where her partners were.

" Is something wrong ?" asked Ivy, seeing her entering brutally.

" Devineaux is here."

" Crap. What should we do ?" questioned Zack.

" I don't know. Tigress uncovered me and of course, he helped once more. His … wife was here too and I had a little skirmish with her." revealed Carmen, pacing.

" Oh no Carmen, now they'll track us even more to know what's wrong !" said Ivy.

" I know right."

" Maybe you should talk to him." suggested Zack.

" For what ? Confessing my feelings and be rejected ? No need, I already am." said Carmen.

" No, just saying you don't want him to protect you anymore."

" He's stubborn. Not sure he'll listen, and even so this is job. He went too far to stop right now, let alone because I ask to." pointed Sandiego.

" But how long are we going to flee ? Can we even do this, since he managed to find you despite all our precautions ?" resumed Ivy.

Indeed, that was a problem. How was he able to do this exactly ? Now that she thought about it, it's been a while she noticed strange things about Devineaux. She remembered their first meeting after his hospital release. The way he spot Tigress, or how he appeared in pain while fighting her. Or when he saved her teammates in this maze. More recently, when he helped her against Mime Bomb, and rescued her from Tigress. He fought her in dark, without special glasses.

" It's like … he able to sense his surrounding better than anyone. Except that doesn't seem humanly possible." she said.

" Are you sure the problem is here Carmen ? Even if you fathom his secrets, will it change your feelings for him ?" said Ivy.

" No. I can only run and avoid him until I heal."

Chase arrived near her tent. He heard the youngsters with her. Now what ? Should he go and say hello ?

" _No. I decided to remain in the shadows and keep my distance just like before she unmask me. So fine by me if she runs away._"

Then why was his heart heavy all of a sudden ? What was this sadness that filled his chest ? Chase sighed. He had to focus. He scanned the place to ensure no one was getting near his little fox. This done, he went back near his prisoners. They were still asleep. Devineaux decided to use paralysing bullets, so they wouldn't be able to move until local police arrive.

" What about the mine ?" asked Noctambule.

" Depends if my colleagues arrives soon or not."

Chase went back there. His sight couldn't reach the galleries, too deep. Going down all alone was risky even for him. He apperceived Red Drone getting out. He followed it, hoping to learn more. Carmen welcomed it in her hand.

" _Coach Brunt ? Who's that ?_" wondered Chase, hidden in a bush.

Given her tone, someone that Carmen feared. Surely a VILE agent. Or higher. Anyway, Carmen wondered what to do as well, as she was outnumbered.

" How about I bury this all ?" said Chase low voice.

" You would lost an opportunity to catch someone high ranked." replied Noctambule.

" Quite true. Should I try to get them out to shoot them ?"

" That's better."

Chase climbed the mesh. He approached an air vent. His ear captured sounds of running people. Looked like they were coming out on their own. The man climbed and positioned on the roof. There, he exited his rifle. First shoot, first employee down. Sleeping or paralyzing bullets and arrows. Carmen watched this from behind a tree. She spotted police cars arriving. She felt relieved somehow : even if she was outnumbered VILE wasn't winning this time either. Suddenly, a huge silhouette appeared before her.

" Well well well. Found a little lamb."

" Coach Brunt." said Carmen.

" So The Hound is really your ally, huh." resumed Brunt.

" No he isn't !" exclaimed Carmen.

She didn't know why she said that. Part of her still wanted to protect him, the other one wanted to keep away from him.

" And where is that other traitor ? Ditched him ? After what he did to your father, would only be logical."

"What are you talking about ?" interrogated Carmen frowning.

" Why do you think we sent him in Argentina 20 years ago ?" smiled Brunt.

To steal, on a caper she said.

" Of course. And guess what : the caper was your dad's life."

Police sirens resonated. Coach Brunt turned her back on Carmen before that one could understood her words.

" No wait ! You can't just leave yet !" she exclaimed.

But she already vanished in the darkness. She heard running close to her. Chase was here.

" You're okay ?" he asked.

" I … I …"

She seemed shaken. Chase got closer, and took her chin.

" Hey, what's wrong ?" he resumed with a soft voice.

Carmen snapped and jumped backward.

" Don't touch me."

Chase blinked in astonishment. Sandiego decided to leave as well. Her heart protested, requiring comfort from the beloved one. So she accelerated, before running. Chase scratched his head. Curious. Anyway, he joined his colleagues, indicating them where his prisoners were.

* * *

Carmen was back on her HQ. What Coach Brunt said haunted her. She had to know. Without informing Shadowsan, she went on a trip.

" Where did you say she was going ?" asked Chase.

" She's heading to this island you were a month ago."

" Why would she go there ? There's nothing anymore, Interpol made sure of it." resumed Devineaux.

He was in his hotel room, sweeping his hair after a shower.

" What I wonder is how does she know that island. Like how is she able to be in every VILE place." continued Noctambule.

" Player didn't tell you ?"

He spread shaving cream on his face.

" No. Just like you he isn't saying anything about his partner." sighed Noctambule.

" Well, she shouldn't be in danger over there. That will grant me some holidays." concluded Chase.

Carmen was coming back pretty disappointed from her trip a few days later. Nothing interesting remained. How could this be, there should have been a thing or two. Could someone went here before her ? Like Interpol for example ?

" _Was this so-called mission Chase spoke to me about ? If he knew it was VILE island, then that would explain why he thought it would be his last mission._"

Maybe she should ask him. Carmen moaned, letting her head fall on her forearm. WHY did everything brought her back to him lately ?! Even in her sleep she wasn't able to forget about him. Carmen kept dreaming that he cupped her face, telling she was the love of his life, and he gave up everything for her. Or they just fell in a passionate embrace after he rescued her, then shared an equally passionated kiss. She wasn't close to be healed of her feelings.

" Just leave me alone you … you … damn adorable inspector."

She rolled on her bed bunk. Would she dare to have some sleep ? Carmen knew what will happen. She sighed again. Couldn't help it she supposed.

Noctambule announced that the boat used by Sandiego was back. Chase and she were on a café, out in a terrace. The man stretched.

" Holidays are over then."

" Exactly. Drinks are on me."

She went to pay, and they left. On her side, Carmen paced in her HQ, wondering what to do. Shadowsan has left with the siblings to do some purchases. Player was watching his friend coming and going.

" So you'll contact him ?" he asked.

" I don't have any other choice. I want to know what happened to my family, before I confront Shadowsan." she replied, stopping.

She frowned, eyes closed.

" He was right. I can't escape from him anymore." she resumed with a forced laugh.

She tried to avoid him. She really did. Totally in vain. And all she could do what asking why. Why it didn't work. Why was she still in love with him. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was Shadowsan.

" Yes ?"

" Carmen it's awful. Zack and Ivy have been kidnapped !" he exclaimed.

" WHAT ?!"

" I just entered a store, and they wanted to wait for me outside. I just saw it when exiting."

" Where are you ?"

" On my way, I'm following the culprits. Call for your Black Knight meanwhile." he ordered.

" But … you'll save them right ?" asked Carmen.

" Not alone. If they possess fire guns it will be too dangerous. Chase got what it takes, and he's used to this. So call him right now." retorted Shadowsan.

" Alright."

Carmen dialled his number. Chase got surprised to see her name on his phone.

" Yes ?"

" Chase … it's me. Listen I need your help. My teammates have been abducted."

" Where are you ?" he asked.

" In my HQ. It's …"

" I'm coming."

He hung up. Carmen looked at her phone. She didn't even give him her address. Five minutes later, she saw a car stopping before her home. He was there. The young woman exited. He opened his car. Devineaux didn't take time to change : he was wearing a longshoreman and a blue jean. Carmen glanced at his muscled arms. This all reminded her how much she wanted them around her.

" Tell me all you know." he said.

" How did you know where to find me ?" asked Carmen.

" Not now."

Carmen told everything she knew. Shadowsan called. He retrieved the young ones. Apparently they've been kidnapped by a gang. The one who seemed the boss had a grey bang of hair on his head, like a shark wing.

" That's … Shark head Eddie. They borrowed him money when I met them, but could never refund him. He found them." said Carmen.

" Where are you ?" asked Chase.

He started the car as soon as the address got in the GPS. Ten minutes later, they joined Shadowsan, at an old warehouse.

" How are they ?" worried Carmen.

" Being beaten."

Carmen gulped. Chase approached a window. Words reached him.

" Thought you could escape me ? Unfortunately for you, I've got friends here who recognized you. Now, you kids owe me some money. Plus the one I asked you to get me. I sure hope for you that you didn't spend it all. Otherwise you're dead." told them Shark head Eddie.

Chase went back to Carmen and the Asian. He had time to scan the place, and was now looking at the building.

* * *

" Chase …"

Devineaux turned eyes to her.

" Tell me you can save them. Promise me you will." she begged.

" I won't make a promise I'm not sure to hold." he replied.

He went back to the rear of his car.

" But you have to ! What would you do if it were me ?" she protested.

" Carmen. I never said I won't do something. Just that's it's not easy. If we call the police, they could be killed. Now, I need to reflect."

He change his longshoreman for his black shirt and bullet proof jacket. He equipped and checked his guns.

" Shadowsan, I need you on this. I'll occupy the gang, you deliver them."

" Very well." agreed the man.

Then, they climbed until a window. Shadowsan crocheted it. Then, they progressed on iron beams. Zack tempted to impress his enemies by telling them he knew someone from Interpol. To what the gang just laughed. Chase was studying the place. Six men, with fire guns. Two doors, windows everywhere. Now, how to act. He had to surprise them. He had to remain hidden. He thought about what he possessed. Gas … yeah why not. What kind though …

" _Irritating ones. I can stay without breathing for a while. I trained for this._"

Chase looked at Shadowsan. That one knew from his look that he was ready to go. The Hound have him a knife to free the hostages, then moved. He descended silently, while Shadowsan was getting ready on his side. Cans of gas rolled behind the gang. Chase took a deep breath, eyes closed, when they liberated their content. He added smoke to hide him better. Then he rushed. Shadowsan cut the rope maintaining the siblings before pressing them outside. Shots resonated. The Japanese didn't allowed the young ones to have a look. Outside, Carmen startled when she heard gun shots. She saw her teammates exiting. She felt relieved but right after her heart fell in chest. It meant that … fear invaded her, while a name turned in circle in her head. Chase.

Ivy and Zack hugged her, and she gave it back. Then, all of them stared anxiously where they came from. It was awfully silent. Shadowsan compelled them to hide just in case, and hold the dagger firmly, ready to protect his family. No one could tell how much time passed. Nothing more was happening. The former VILE teacher spotted a silhouette incoming. He lowered his blade. Carmen understood that there wasn't any threats. So she came closer. Devineaux was exiting, holding his arm. The young woman widened eyes. Blood. He was bleeding. He was hurt. Again because of her. She also noticed several holes on his chest. Bullets. He took some. Carmen felt like yelling. She tightened her fists. Chase was busy putting a bandage on his wound. He pulled a band with his teeth. Shadowsan walked and gave him back his blade.

" How are they ?" he asked.

" Shocked of course. Once again you were efficient."

" Thanks."

Sandiego was struggling to not jump at his neck. She kept reminding herself he was married. Unreachable.

" You got them all ?" asked Zack.

He had bruises on the faces.

" Yup. I'll send them behind bars, you should be fine from now on." replied Devineaux.

Noctambule was already calling for the police.

" I warned him didn't I ? I knew someone from Interpol who could beat the crap out of him !" resumed Zack.

Chase just had a little smile. His eyes stumbled upon Carmen, who seemed on the verge of crying.

" You okay Sandiego ?" he asked.

" Yes … just peachy. You … you can go back to your wife."

" _My what ?!_"

Carmen grabbed Ivy and Zack's wrist, and pulled them along with her. Shadowsan bowed to Chase before following. She couldn't stand this anymore. She'll explode. With what she didn't know. Tears, frustration, love, and kiss and hug him and do him right here right now … so better run away. Chase blinked. Aaaanyyyywaaaaay.

" Did she say your wife ?" made Noctambule while he went back on his car.

" Exactly. Where did she get that weird idea ?" wondered Chase.

He winced. Driving with a painful arm wasn't easy. Once in his room, his partner went to help him changing and to heal.

" Oh !" she said.

" What ?"

" Ooohh man now I got it."

" What ? Your brain back ?"

She slapped him behind the head.

" No. I understood why Carmen believes you're married. I have to talk to her."

" …"

The blonde girl let her partner rest. A few days later, Noctambule finally got the occasion she was waiting for. Carmen was sat at a terrace. It was night. The young woman looked sad. She kept sighing from time to time, a cup of coffee between her hands. A movement caught her eyes. She lifted them, to discover Noctambule sat in front of her. She straightened and rounded eyes.

" Good evening." made the newcomer with a smile.

" Why are you here ?"

" Because you and I need to talk."

Carmen narrowed eyes. Talking with … when she, _she_, had the heart of the man Sandiego loved … she greeted her teeth.

" I'm not in the mood for a chitchat." replied Carmen.

" Oh believe me, you'll be in the right mood after you heard me." said Noctambule.

A waiter came to take her order.

" Oh really."

" Absolutely. Because there's a slight misunderstanding between us. I only got it a few days ago. It's about the relation you think I have with Chase. You got it all wrong." continued Noctambule.

" What ?" questioned Carmen, now intrigued.

Fine, the blonde got all her attention now. She paused a bit however.

" My name is Devineaux alright, but it's not Mrs. It's simply miss. Chase isn't my husband, he's my big brother. My big, ovaries breaker, brother." revealed Noctambule.

" Your …"

Noctambule leaned on the table, her head supported by hers hands with quite a huge ironical smile.

" I should take a photo of your face."

" Oh my gosh. I … I don't even know where to start I … I'm so sorry." said Carmen, embarrassed.

" That's a good start. I didn't pay attention when the doc called me Mrs in the hospital, because he isn't the first to do so. But then you said to my bro he could return to his wife. I searched what could've make you believe that. And found it." added Noctambule.

So he wasn't married. He was free, or maybe. Joy filled her heart, as a smile started to show it.

Noctambule's coffee arrived, just when her phone vibrated.

" Speaking of the ovaries breaker …" she said, putting it on the table.

" Come again ?" asked Carmen, puzzled.

She saw her man's name on the screen.

" Ouuuuiiiii ?" answered Noctambule, activating loud speakers.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors¹ ?!" exclaimed Chase.

* * *

" Taking a coffee, doing the hell what I want to."

Noctambule precised she warned him about talking to Carmen.

" Or are you unable to protect two cute ladies ?" she concluded with a stupid face.

" You know I can see your face, right you dumbass ?"

Noctambule glanced around.

" And that one ? Can you see it ?" she retorted, lifting her middle finger quickly.

" I hope your ass size is 43, 'cause I'll store my shoes in it later !"

Noctambule just laughed, followed by Carmen.

" Wait. Is your phone in loud speakers ?" he asked.

" Sure thing. Anyway, I decided to come because I knew you'd be here. In other words safe. Now if you don't mind, this is girl talk only." said Noctambule more seriously.

She added a few things in French, Chase grumbled before hanging up.

" He sure looks protective." commented Carmen.

" Aaaaah don't mention it ! If he could lock me up in a convent lost in a mountain, he'd do it without second thoughts ! Especially if it could keep me away from naughty men."

" And what does your parents think about it ?" continued Carmen, amused.

" My mother knows I can fend for myself against Chase. And dad … well at first he was the same, but he gave up since he realized his son was here to take over. And you Carmy, got any siblings ?" replied Noctambule after a mouthful.

" No. Unfortunately I don't know my family." she replied.

" No offense here, but somehow you don't know your luck." continued Nocty.

Carmen had a little smile. The girls continued chatting. Noctambule's real name was Cynthia Devineaux. Interpol noticed her when she first created gadgets for her brother, then in a contest. She entered more or less at the same time, but her family made it very clear that she wasn't allowed to go on the field, and Chase added not without his personal consent. Dancing was her second hobby. They ended their coffee, that Carmen decided to offer her as a sorry. She apologized thrice.

" That's ok. Now that I know what was the problem. You really like my brother do you ?" replied Noctambule.

Carmen blushed, before nodding.

" Plan to tell him ?"

" Well … I hesitated for a long time, but in the end I think I will. Because … I can't keep it for me any longer. I wait each encounter, search his presence everywhere I go, resist the urge of calling him every day. Each separation become harder and harder. And I'm not mentioning the period where I believed him married. I tried to keep away. But … I need him. On one hand I hate that he's putting his life on the line for me, and got wounded, on the other one I love to know he's here for me. That he protects me." revealed Carmen.

" Tell him. You only live once, better not live with regrets. Plus he already is exposed. He managed to dethrone you as VILE most wanted enemy, and won't stop until he got the heads thinking."

" Alright. But before that, there's also something I'd like to know and maybe you can answer that. Do you know if someone went on a certain island earlier ?" asked Carmen.

" That's a question for Chase. I'm not allowed to speak about the agents' missions."

" Thank you anyway. I'll interrogate him later."

They walked to their hotel. Checking her mobile phone, Noctambule smiled when spotting Chase following them. She showed it to her comrade, who smiled softly.


	14. Revealing secrets

**Time for each other to finally confide and reveal secrets.**

* * *

" Fine. I'll go to talk to Chase." announced Carmen, this morning.

" About your feelings I hope ?" commented Ivy.

" Err … not now. About the fact he might have been on VILE island first."

"And then your feelings ?" questioned Zack.

" When the moment is right."

Once she returned to her room, Carmen texted Player about what she learnt. The latter called right after, asking how did she know. Carmen explained, to hear him yelling in joy at the end of her story. Sandiego was glad for him. Hope was back for both of them. Now, the young woman had to discuss a delicate part : her past, the truth about her. She feared his reaction. What if he decided she was thoroughly evil because of her origins ? That he stopped being her Black Knight ? Carmen gulped at that thought. But she had to. That way she'll know if Devineaux could accept her. She demanded to Player to call his crush. A moment later, Noctambule was on line on the thief's computer. She had quite an ironical expression when she heard Sandiego's request.

" He's at the swimming pool right now. You sure know when to choose your moment to visit him, girl."

Carmen blushed furiously. Of course, she was aware of her previous visits. Player sniggered. Noctambule added she'll wait for her at the reception. Carmen nodded. Time to go. The thief crossed the streets. She met Chase's sister in the hall.

" How are you feeling ?" asked the blonde.

" Honestly, nervous. I'm afraid he misjudges me." confessed Carmen..

" Don't think he will, and even so he'll have me to deal with."

Carmen thanked her. They arrived at the swimming pool. Now where was he … she spotted him at the pool opposite side, then nudged Sandiego. Chase was getting out, and sat on the pool flange. Carmen swallowed hard, her heart beat fast. He was … damn, practically naked for heaven's sake. Cynthia approached him.

" Hi there. There's someone who'd like to talk to you."

" Carmen ?!" made Chase, discovering her.

For once he didn't expect her. His heart beat, and he felt embarrassed to present himself in that attire (_author's note : not us._).

" Morning Chase. I've got a few questions I hope you will answer." began Carmen, with a little voice.

" Can't hurt to ask. Meet me in the backdoor." he responded.

Carmen agreed. He passed before her, and she stared at him until he disappeared. She sighed lovingly. Noctambule called her back on earth. She drove her out, and asked if she wanted to stay with her.

" No, decided Carmen after an instant. I got this."

" Suits you."

Noctambule left. Carmen waited for her beloved inspector, trying to not think about his attire a moment ago. Which wasn't easy. Chase reappeared decent, only his hair were still wet. He invite Carmen to go outside for a private talk. Once there, they sat on a bench. Carmen twiddled a bang of hair.

" So ? What was it you wanted to talk about ?" he asked.

" Well … I need to obtain informations. It concerns me directly, and I'm asking because I believe you can help. It's linked to my past, so I'll begin by revealing it to you. I just hope … you won't misjudge me and won't change your mind either."

Chase frowned and eyebrow, now curious. Her past … the truth about her. Carmen began by the fact she was an abandoned baby, found in Argentina and brought back on an island. She was raised there, by several persons and lot of nannies, all coming from different countries and culture. The young woman paused. That was the difficult part. She didn't dare to look at Chase, speaking with her eyes on the ground. She took a breath. This island sheltered a group of persons leading an international organization, which purpose was stealing. And they formed people to this art. Devineaux straightened. Stealing ?

" Wait." he said.

Carmen stared at him from the corner of her eye.

" By this you mean … VILE ?"

* * *

Sandiego couldn't answer straight away. But she finally nodded. Chase widened eyes. So Carmen Sandiego had been raised and formed by VILE. The organization for high ranked and international thieves, able to steal items worthing millions. No wonder she was so gifted. She resumed her story, indicating since brought up in this environment she had no idea of what it truly means. Chase's heart beat in shock. That was … some scoop. Carmen realized eventually how wrong stealing was, and decided to escape the island.

" And that's how I decided to become Carmen Sandiego, and to fight VILE." she ended.

So that was it. That was how she was able to be where VILE agents would be, why she was stealing. To take down this organization. Once again, Julia Argent had been right from the start. He felt ashamed again when thinking about his former behaviour.

" _That woman is really amazing. On her own, she went and decided to battle a bunch of criminals and psychopaths. And she did it successfully._" thought Devineaux, his eyes on the void.

Carmen was waiting for his reaction, and a bit worried he stayed silent.

" The island you were …"

He turned his eyes to her.

" I believe it was their HQ. So … if Interpol happened to fish out pieces of their computers servers, I need to access it." she added.

Just that.

" You need more intel about their possessions ?" demanded Chase, on a calmer voice than he expected.

" No. I just learnt … that my dad was killed by one of them. I need to verify this. I went there but it was destroyed, and found nothing worthy. I connected the dots when you said we were meeting for the last time."

" …"

Silence. Stressing silence.

" _Say something damn it !_" thought Carmen, anxious by this lack of reaction.

" I need to reflect on this. Just remember … I'm not the decision maker." he replied.

" Okay. When …"

" I'll be the one contacting you."

Sandiego simply nodded. Devineaux stood up, greeted her and left. Carmen sighed. She didn't know his opinion about this. She curled up on the bench, not feeling like leaving yet. Chase went back in his room. There, he called for his sister. Cynthia found him pacing in his room. He invited her to sit, before announcing what he just learnt. The blonde girl was as surprised as him.

" This is crazy. She was one of them." commented Chase.

" Not willingly, don't forget this. She realized who they truly were and decided she didn't want to be part of them anymore. Not everyone is able to do that, you saw this more often that you'd wanted." pointed Noctambule.

" I know, I didn't forget." said Chase.

" And what did you tell her ?"

" Nothing. I … wanted to assimilate this before."

" Hope you don't think bad of Carmen now ?" wondered the girl.

He took time to reflect.

" No … I don't think so. It's some story, really. But … compared to what I've witnessed during my career it's nothing. On the contrary. I saw so many kids going down the wrong way, never able to return or happy with it even … but she … wow. Doing this alone most of the time, around the world, every single day … that's impressive. I'm feeling so small compared to Carmen." developed Chase.

" You don't say. And what now ?"

" I'll call the boss. After all she did and allowed me to, the least he can do is granting her request."

Chase exited his phone. Noctambule watched him negotiating with his superior. Carmen was a civilian alright, but an exception could be made. The call lasted ten minutes.

" Got it. I'll go find … seriously."

" What ?" asked Noctambule.

" She's still here." he said, looking by his window.

Nocty stood up and looked.

" Go reassure her." she said.

" Reassure ?" he pointed.

"Yes."

She didn't add anything, leaving a puzzled Chase. The man shook his head, then got out. Carmen straightened when seeing him coming back. He noticed worry on her face.

" You're still here ?" he smiled.

" Hum yes. Needed to think too."

" Aaaah. I got your answer. My boss exceptionally authorized you to look in VILE's files." announced Chase.

" Really ?!" she exclaimed, happy.

" Yes. But before that … did you think I wouldn't understand ?" he asked.

" Err …"

" That's a bit vexing, young lady." he commented, ironic.

" I didn't want to vex you, it's just … not easy."

" Noooon I'm not vexed ! I'm unvexable."

Carmen smiled. She was relieved he reacted that way.

" More seriously. I saw way worse than this. And … well I used you. To arrest VILE operatives, I took advantage of your presence to catch them, expose them." he said.

" You were protecting me. Of course you had to take advantage of my presence." she corrected.

" Yes. Since you revealed your secret to me, it's time I reveal you mine." announced Devineaux.

Carmen mid opened her mouth. She had been waiting for this.

" I warn you, it's even harder to believe than your own story. It all began after my kidnapping. When I woke up in the hospital."

Carmen's eyes filled with guilt. It was her fault, and she had to tell him some day. She focused on his story. Chase told her that whatever the helmet was supposed to do, it had an unexpected side effect. It increased his senses impressively.

* * *

" Your … senses ? I don't get it." confessed Carmen.

" It means they're very developed, on an inhuman level. That's what allowed me to detect threats, enemies and keep track of you. I know it's sounds weird, but I can prove it. So, I'm getting away from you. You'll whisper a word, and I'll text what I heard okay ?" suggested Chase.

" Alright."

Devineaux stood up and went 10 meters away before exiting his phone. He focused his earing on Sandiego. That one reflected to what to say. I love you immediately came, but it would be just embarrassing. So she just murmured his name. An instant later, her mobile vibrated. She rounded eyes when reading. He did it. The man went back.

" Just in case, second test. You'll hide somewhere in this hotel, and I'll find you, alright ?"

Carmen nodded. Could be luck, even she doubted it a bit. Sandiego left. She went inside the hotel, and decide to hide where she believe he wouldn't look : his own room. She crocheted the lock and entered. Then, she stepped without getting close to the window. Curtains were drawn, but still. Meanwhile, she reflected on what he said. Somehow, that explained a thing or two, facts for she couldn't find any rational reasoning. If that was true, then he was right : no more escaping now. Not that she wanted to, since she fell in in love with him. Hyper developed senses sure must be a huge asset in his job. An instant after, Chase opened his door.

" Hello again." he said, closing it behind him.

Carmen opened her mouth. That was fast.

" How …"

" Your scent. What I always pick up first."

He approached her. So … it was true.

" That's … when we met in a perfumery … you said you knew it." she remembered.

" Exactly. You have … a very sweet perfume. Delicate, very feminine, sugary …" he added, leaning to her.

" ?!"

His nose was almost on her hair. He smiled, glad to be able to scent this so close. Suddenly, Devineaux realized what he was doing. He cleared his throat, apologizing and backed away. Damn, what was wrong with him ? He turned his back so she wouldn't see his red cheeks. Carmen was also reddening.

" So …"

He didn't dare to look at her.

" That's was how you could spot me whenever I hide, or follow me. Alright, I have no choice but to believe it, after what you demonstrated." granted Sandiego.

" Yes. So you know, I intended to use this to capture you first. I made a bet with a superior to be reintegrated as a field agent. He taught me stealth and sent me on missions to prove myself, and for me to improve. Then, I had a dream once of what happened. I remembered you came to save me. So that's why I decided to repay you, by protecting you from VILE. That was my choice. I took advantage of your presence on each site to capture some of them, proving their existence and convincing my boss. He allowed me to act quite freely as long as I provided operatives, datas and all. As you already know, Noctambule acted as my partner in this, keeping an eye on you when I couldn't." continued Devineaux.

His choice. He decided this on his own, not because of an order. Carmen was happy to learn that. He did all he could to replace her as VILE most wanted enemy, and for that he accepted to dirty his hands. To shed blood. With all arrestations and datas collected he was able to track them concretely, and destroy them. Now, all the police around the world knew about them, and were tracking them.

" That's why I can't be part of your team. Not officially at least. I must remain in shadows and … away from you, until I capture the bosses." he concluded.

" I understand. But I still think we can do this together."

Carmen couldn't resign to not have him permanently. Chase smiled softly and went back near her.

" As I told you before, we already are. But I WON'T put you in danger by being seen at your side. Us on the same place must be a coincidence, got it ?"

Carmen leaned eyes. No, said a part of her. Stay with me, join me. Chase resumed about what she asked him before. He switched on his computer, then granted her request. Carmen gulped. Time to know. She sat on the desk, and inspected the files. Chase was on his bed, checking his equipment. Carmen found what she was looking for. And … it was a shocking discovery. She put a hand on her mouth. Then she closed everything brutally and stood up.

" Carmen ?" called Chase.

" I … thank you for your help. As usual. I … must go." she said.

" You sure you're okay ?"

For an instant, she imagined being comforted by him. Oh how tempting. But she had to confront her former teacher. Carmen nodded and left. She went back to her HQ, straight to Shadowsan room.

Chase warned his sister about Carmen's departure, and what happened.

" I believe she's about to do something stupid. Let's prepare."

" I'll get in touch with Player."

" Grumph ! Is that necessary ?"

" Really want me to answer ? We got an urgent matter."

Noctambule contacted Player, to whom she asked to informed about Carmen's moves. That one explained what just happened.

" Hm. I see. We'll have to survey this, if you don't mind."

" Fine."

Chase went to her HQ to watch this. She was still here, and didn't move from the whole day. He went back when night fell. A few days later, Player informed them about Carmen's departure. he gave them the address. The Devineaux siblings followed the team, careful about being unnoticed. Shadowsan was missing. Zack and Ivy infiltrated a coffee store.

" Wait. Is that …" made Chase.

" What ?" asked Noctambule.

" The ACME boss. That's the first time I saw her in the flesh."

" EH ? Why would Carmen meet her ?"

Chase said he would ask her directly. Before that, he had a hunch he should keep track of his former boss. He watched Fraser getting out quite satisfied. Chase shot a tracker on her car. Now, where was his lady in red ? As always, the French man followed her scent. He arrived in a desert street where a van was parked. He approached, then overheard what was happening. He opened his mouth when Player narrated what he discovered. Oh. My. Gosh. He heard enough. He knocked at the van's door.

" Carmen it's me."

That one sighed in relief. Then, she opened and went outside alone. She didn't even ask him why did he follow her. She was somehow happy to see him in that moment.

" Carmen. What have you done ?" he asked softly.

" What I had to in order to learn about my past." she said.

" About this, mind explaining what you just did ?"

Carmen sighed. After a pause, she decided to told him. No more secrets between them.

* * *

Chase sighed at the end of her story, his fingers around his nose.

" So to sum it up : you just made yourself more enemies, ruined my efforts in centralizing any foe on me, and gave me more work. Congrats young lady."

" This isn't funny Chase ! Didn't you hear what I said ? She killed my father ! Because of her, I became an orphan and was raised among criminals, happening to be one of them ! She ruined my life !" exclaimed Carmen.

Noctambule advised her brother to hug the girl. That one blushed. Cynthia had to insist, but he was thinking about doing it.

" If she hadn't been there, I could have joined with my mother and had a normal life !"

Chase just closed his arms around her. Carmen widened eyes.

" I'm sorry Carmen. I understand your pain, and I understand her as well. We can't blame her."

" What ?" said Carmen, looking at him.

" You are angry, and it's natural. But listen. I know what can happen during a mission. I know what it feel to take a life. You can't take any chance when facing a criminal. It was her or him. She chose, she lived. Plus, you're a bit wrong. According to what you said, Shadowsan was also here to kill your father. So even if Interpol never arrived, he would have died. I don't think it would have change anything in the end." he told, his thumb caressing her cheek.

Carmen leaned eyes. He was right. Under the shock she forgot that detail. She knew that her former teacher wouldn't have hesitated long. Only the police arriving on the site kept him to do it. Seemed like her father was meant to die that day. She leaned her forehead against his chest. His arms tightened their grasp around her. Carmen curled up against the man, while a hand strolled on her hair. He breathed that wonderful scent. Getting what she wanted snatched a smile to Carmen. Hearing nothing anymore, Zack and Ivy took a look through the vehicle's windows. They smiled when apperceived their boss in a sweet embrace.

" Feeling a bit better ?" resumed Chase, low voice.

" Hmmm."

" I have to go now. Got to fix your foolery." he announced, his face on her head.

" My what ?"

" You heard me, little devil." he smiled.

Chase backed away, a strand of hair sliding between his fingers. He vanished.

" Soooo how was that hug ?" asked Ivy, appeared near her.

" Way too short." sighed Carmen.

" Then, do what's necessary to obtain this at will." smiled Zack.

Carmen smiled, reddening. Meanwhile, Fraser was reuniting her agents. She ordered Sandiego's arrest at all cost. Everybody exchanged glances.

" What is it ?" asked Tamara.

" You do recall it implies measuring up against The Hound ?" replied Julia.

" Yes, so what ?"

Fraser saw worry passing on each face. They weren't in a hurry to meet him again, knowing how he defeated them. No one forgot his warning. The chief sighed. She'll have to motivate her crew or at least find a way to reassure them. Like … allowing guns maybe. Will it be enough ? The Hound got good fighting skills. Not to mention his reputation of being the one taking down VILE. Fraser still couldn't believe it was Devineaux, that clumsy, shoot-before-talk-after, walking disaster man. Suddenly, violent knockings at the room door startled them. A male agent entered, panicked.

" BOSS !" he yelled.

" What is happening ?" replied the concerned one, with concern in her voice.

" It's The Hound ! He's here !"

A sound of fright replied to this ad.

" How did he find us ?" asked Tamara.

" I don't know but he wants to talk to you."

All eyes turned to Chief.

" Let me come with you. Maybe I can … I don't know, sooth him ?" intervened Julia, straightening.

" Very well. Let's go."

Tamara exited, walking in the corridors alongside Julia. Chase was patiently waiting on a chair near an office. All agents here looked at him with fear in their eyes. He hid a smile. Who could have thought that ACME people would be afraid of him ? That was entertaining and a sweet revenge. He imagined the place like a huge building, when it happened to be an ordinary one. From the outside at least. Because it reality, all was underground. Before entering, Chase sent an impulse to destroy the tracker on Chief's car. Noctambule would collect debris with her drone. His ears captured sound of incoming persons, including Julia. He rolled eyes. Soon, the head thinking of this organization appeared.

" Hello there, milady." he greeted with an ironic expression.

" Inspector Devineaux."

" The Hound for you." corrected Chase.

Chief pursed her lips. He got nerves, but he could afford it, she admitted. Chase stood up with grace and confidence, planting his eyes on the woman's ones.

" Are you so afraid of me you needed to come with miss Argent ?" he taunted.

" What are you doing here and what do you want ?" retorted Fraser.

" So you are. Good. Very good. You can be afraid indeed." he made with a carnivorous smile.

Chief gulped. She could feel power emanating from him. Feel the threat. That man became scary. Devineaux turned his head to his former partner.

" Good morning miss Argent. You seem to be fine."

His voice was softer, as well as his expression. Julia had a little smile. So she was right, thought Fraser. He was still thinking good of her, but Chief wouldn't entirely rely on this. After all, he didn't hesitate to disarm her before.

" Don't worry, I'm not here to attack you. On the contrary, I'd like to propose an alliance." announced Chase, looking at Chief.

" What sort of alliance ?"

" I know that miss Sandiego breached into your servers. I'm here to strongly advise you to not retaliate. Otherwise I'll have to destroy you the way I did to VILE, and we both know I can. However, I also know a war between us isn't very wise. I'll explain to you why she did this, and what I can offer you." he developed.

Tamara stared at him. He came here with weapons, he could launch an attack right here right now, with her in first line. And of course she knew what damages the man could inflict to her organization. After what he did to VILE, it was obvious he could take them too.

" Fine. We can talk in my office." she decided.

" Not necessary. Now listen closely. You happen to kill someone in Argentina twenty years ago. Dexter Wolfe. He was actually Sandiego's father."

Tamara opened her mouth. So … that was the reason. She surely checked this intel by baiting her.

" About the alliance. On my way here I talked with my superior. I got his approval for this idea. As you know, Interpol already had its full share with VILE. But the bosses are still on nature. According to Sandiego, there's four of them. You can arrest two, we'll take the last ones, to make it short. We'll do this my way, meaning I'm in charge. If she agrees, miss Argent can be our liaison agent. Do we have a deal ?"

The chiefes … better than nothing. And she couldn't ask for more since Interpol already got most of VILE. If Fraser refused, it would mean having Devineaux as an enemy as well as Interpol. It would mean failing completely, getting not even crumbs of a twenty years mission. Her life objective. She couldn't imagine being left behind, on the side-lines, being forestalled. All this for naught.

" We have a deal. Miss Argent ?"

" I agree."

" Perfect. Now, can I talk to her in private ?"

Tamara nodded. Chase invited Julia to follow him outside. They walked a bit away from ACME HQ.

" Well then. First, I wanted to say sorry for the total jerk I've been to you." began Devineaux.

" That you've been indeed." said Julia, crossing arms.

This first words reassured her. She too found him frightening during his interview with Chief.

" Yeah … you were completely right about the Crimson ghost. I was too proud, stupid and intimidated to admit it." continued Chase.

" You what ? You were intimidated by me ?!" exclaimed Julia.

She didn't see that one coming, and had no idea.

" Hm hm. Your intelligence did. You lacked experience but your mind compensated largely for it. If you persevere in that way, you'll become a legendary detective, no doubt about it. Which makes me think … I know you'll find out something about me. I just hope you'll keep it a secret."

Julia stared at him. He changed, that was obvious. He also knew she would dig up a thing, and didn't try to prevent her from doing it. Instead, he asked for her trust.

" I know, I don't deserve asking anything to you." he added.

" Well … I understood you're not the same inspector I knew. I appreciate your apologies, and the fact that you came for peace instead of war. That's a proof you've finally matured." she dared.

" Ha. Won't contradict you here. Do you still have my number ?"

" Yes. I … don't know why but I didn't delete it." she confessed.

" Good. I too conserved yours. I'll call you when we start, does that suit you ?"

" Alright. See you soon then."

Chase nodded, and let her here.


	15. Take them down in the bush

**Final chapter, for everyone. Last mission for The Hound, time to confess for Carmen.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Interpol, France. Chase was escorting Julia Argent to an important reunion. Delpierre announced that VILE chiefs had been spotted in Australia. They entered a room, with a large table. Several men were already there. They greeted them with a head sign, while both of them sat around the table.

" Bien¹. Now that we're all here, let's begin. As you were told, Australian police sent us this photos." started Delpierre.

Four photos were displayed on a screen behind him. Maelstrom on one, Bellum and Brunt together on another, Cleo on a third picture and then the place they're supposed to hide in. Chase pointed he recognized Brunt.

" Good. Got any information from miss Sandiego ?" asked Delpierre.

" Quite a lot actually."

" Hm hm. Miss Argent, no need to remind you you're not allowed to share any intel concerning The Hound's protégé." recalled Delpierre.

" Yes, I know. I'll keep it a secret."

Chase then told what Carmen revealed to him. Julia rounded eyes. So that was why she attacked them. Alone against a whole organization. That was more than impressive.

" So she could identify them." resumed his superior.

" Once we get them arrested, yes." answered Chase innocently.

Delpierre had an ironic expression to which his subordinate replied with an even more innocent one.

" You're not wrong here. Now, to the fun part. We will ally with ACME this time, represented by miss Argent here. I'll let her present this corporation and detail to us what kind of means they can align."

Julia got up, a bit nervous. She wasn't use to speak in public. Chase addressed her a nice smile. Responding to it, she cleared her throat before introducing ACME. They could provide lots of authorizations, datas and access.

" Hm hm, just like us. Hope you got good weapons." made one of the men.

" More like high tech tools, in fact." announced Julia.

She showed on the screen a few of them, like a key able to open any kinds of locks, glasses with nocturnal, thermic, X rays visions.

" Pfffff. Noctambule already provided us with all that. If you can't provide good guns then sorry, but ACME will be pretty useless here. Better go home little girl." continued the agent.

Julia gulped. She was already nervous to represent ACME and it wasn't going well.

" Oh ! Anyone who disrespect her will have me to deal with. Got it ?" intervened Chase.

" Sorry."

" ACME will serve as reinforcement, and I reckon they have interesting cars, isn't it Julia ?" he resumed.

" Yes ! Those kinds in fact." continued Julia, showing the screen behind.

" Aaaaah ! You should have begun by this !" resumed the agent criticizing her.

" We also have that one, inspired from a tank."

The car was high, got a sort of cannon, and a triangular bumper to smash door or walls. This details made, time to plan the trip. The reunion finally ended, Chase approached Julia.

" Are you alright ?" he asked.

" Better than when I started. Thank you for your intervention, by the way." responded the brunette.

" That was normal."

" They're your team I assume ?"

They exited the room.

" Correct. They decided to call themselves The Hound's Pack." explained Devineaux.

" Pack ? Then that makes you the alpha male I suppose." smiled Julia.

" Hahaha ! You can say that !" he laughed.

" I would never have imagined you could become this performing and have your own team. How does it feel ?" questioned Julia.

" Good, to be honest. I was a bit nervous to team with people. Those you saw were even more experienced than me, all are specials agents."

" So how did you manage to be the leader ?" wondered Julia.

" I proved my abilities and strength." simply said Chase.

" Does that mean … you fought them ?"

" Yes. One by one. That was their test for me. They said they wouldn't accept someone that can't properly fight. Given what we're doing that's understandable. We're sent on delicate missions, to catch big preys. However, my capacities were what truly impressed them. They acknowledged it and let me lead them." he narrated.

" Once again, I'm impressed." she said.

" Thanks. But I know a red lady who's even more impressive."

" By the way, how did you obtain the informations about her past ?" interrogated Argent again.

" She told it to me."

" What ? On her own volition ?"

" Completely."

* * *

They now exited Interpol. Chase was to escort Julia to an ACME hideout. Julia wanted to know how her former partner got close to the woman he swore to arrest. He accepted to reveal this as well, proof of his trust in her. The miss simply discovered he was the one protecting her. Chase added he knew she saved him when abducted. Julia was glad to learn that : odds were making her doubt this.

" Do you also plan to tell her about our mission ?"

" Totally out of the question. She would want to follow us."

" Got it."

" I must say … my teammate wasn't wrong. Your colleagues and you better come with reals weapons. Those aren't your normal criminals. They'll be prepared and willing to shed blood." warned the man.

" I know. I already discuss this with Chief. She'll provide us with guns like yours, apparently she bought them to Interpol." mentioned Julia.

" Good. She isn't as dumb as I thought she'd be."

" Sir !"

" What ? Don't tell me you seriously believed that gas guns were enough. Look what happened when you faced someone like me. No offense but that was too easy." he pointed.

Julia leaned eyes. Gas guns could neutralize enemy, but necessitated to be very close. And spotted by the target who then could counterattack. ACME was counting on their agents' stealth and invisibility, however Chase and Carmen proved it to be a huge flaw. In close combat they weren't efficient at all. The duo arrived on site. Julia thanked him then left. Devineaux waited for her to disappear before getting on his way. Noctambule was waiting for him to verify his equipment and his team's one.

" So agent Argent, how was the meeting ?" asked Fraser.

" It went well. I got details of our common mission."

Argent made her report. Fraser listened with a smooth face. But internally, how hard to accept. To know she threw away someone that in the end achieved what she couldn't. Even now, she could only lend assistance. Interpol got laurels. This mission felt like an act of charity, of pity. Here, your consolation prize. Devineaux didn't deprive himself to lecture her, and to point her incompetence. Chief could only accept his deal.

Meanwhile, Carmen was also in a meeting with her team. But the result was quite … unexpected.

" What do you mean by there's nothing left to do ?" asked Carmen, puzzled.

" Exactly what it sounds like. We've explored everything recorded in each hard drive, and slowly but surely you've been pushed to the side-lines by none other than Interpol, more precisely by your Black Knight. He collected datas each time he arrested a VILE operative or visited one of their hideouts. In long term he managed to forestall you. Now, we're out of intel." explained Player.

" And now, VILE is keeping a low profile trying to remain out of his reach. Getting anymore datas is impossible. I suspect Chase wouldn't hesitate to turn against you, if you ever dare to tempt retrieving intel directly from Interpol." added Shadowsan.

" No you're wrong. His job is to protect me, why would he attack me ?" replied Carmen.

" Precisely because it would put you in danger Red. First, it's Interpol. Even if you're protected by him they wouldn't allow such an intrusion. Second, you would go after VILE and he won't allow it." resumed Player.

Carmen sighed. She didn't see that one coming. In fact, this story took such an unexpected turn that nothing became predictable at all. It all began because she stole one simple card. VILE thought them allies, captured him to make him talk, transforming him into their worst enemy ever, and made her out of business.

" _Not to mention he seduced me in the process. What. The. Hell._" she thought.

" So what are we going to do now Carm ?" asked Ivy.

" I'll call him. I can't remain here idly by."

She stood up and fetched her phone. She pushed on his name.

" _Come on, answer me._"

In his apartment, Devineaux stared at his phone. She was calling. Should he answer ? He'd rather not. He reckoned she understood the situation by now. That he took control of it. He would bet she wouldn't accept it so easily. It stopped rigging, he sighed in relief. Well now, he was preparing his dinner.

" Raaaaah !" he said, when hearing his phone again.

Miss Sandiego. Seriously, that woman didn't know when to quit. Maybe she was in trouble. He hesitated. It stopped again, with a message. The man listened to it. Apparently, Carmen just wanted to talk about what was happening. Fine, he could ignore it for now and finish his cooking.

" Is everything fine ?" asked his sister.

" Yes, she just want to chat."

Noctambule nodded. She too, knew it was a bad idea to get in touch with the young lady as long as VILE's chiefs were still free. On her side, Carmen grumbled. Visibly, mister Devineaux was ignoring her.

" _Maybe he's on a mission. I hope he'll call me later._"

Anyway back to … nothing actually.

A few days later, in Australia. Six vehicles were crossing the outback. Noctambule located VILE's new lair, and ACME and Interpol were on their way to pick them.

" There it is." noticed Julia, looking through binoculars.

" Hang on tight ladies. The show is about to begin." announced Chase.

Behind, Zari finished loading a gun. She stared at it. It's been ages since she used a real fire gun. Devineaux accelerated. Without hesitating, he literally smashed a wall. His teammates did the exact same thing.

" Urgh ! Was that necessary ? I thought we were supposed to be discreet !" exclaimed Zari.

" You were the only one." tranquilly offered Chase.

Julia had a hunch it would go that way. The man opened his window while making a drift, Zari gave him a mini submachine gun. Devineaux shot at guards posted here.

* * *

One of the other vehicles entered through a wall, crashing guards.

" We're under attack !" yelled Bellum to her colleagues.

Violent attack. Bullets were hissing everywhere. The faculty members sent Mime Bomb to clear the way.

" Careful guys ! Retreat now." announced Chase.

" What ? Why ?" asked Julia.

He didn't respond, busy to back the vehicle away. Mime Bomb frowned an eyebrow. He decided to send his little robots designed by Saira Bellum. Chase got out of his car. He pulled out his sniping gun.

" Aren't you a bit too far away for shooting at anything ?" commented Zari.

" Julia, be kind enough to make the car roar, please." responded Devineaux.

Chase plugged his ears a bit, then put his weapon on the car hood. Argent glanced at Zari who shrugged. The brunette obeyed nonetheless. Devineaux closed his eyes. Waves of vibrations reached him. It was almost painful. He could see everything. He ordered his team to get in position in very specific points. This done, he shot at one of the robots who exploded resulting in a chain reaction. Mime Bomb placed an arm before his face.

" Incoming drones !" informed Zari.

Dozens of them.

" Are they dumb or what ?" asked Chase.

His teammates handled this : one sent a ball containing an EMP, while a second shot with a tommy gun. Devineaux checked the place, before ordering another attack. ACME and Interpol agents moved : getting inside thanks to their cars ram, they began to neutralize anyone in here.

" My, abandoning the boat already ?" commented Chase.

" Huh ?" said Argent.

He went back in his car. Squealing the tires, he got around the building. Another car was fleeing the site.

" How did you know ?" commented Julia.

" I have a good instinct. I hope those cars you gave us are fast."

" Let's find out." answered Julia.

They chased the fugitives until a town. They were catching up, when suddenly Chase sensed a threat. Not that it hasn't been the way since the beginning of the mission, but it was increasing. His sight spotted a gun. He turned the wheel to hide behind a van. Then he reappeared behind.

" How are we going to stop them without hurting anyone ?" questioned Julia.

" The thing is, even if we want to avoid casualties, that's not their problem." said Chase.

He spotted Mime Bomb sending something. Devineaux managed to get out of trajectory. A bomb exploded, causing panic.

" See ?"

" Still, there must be a solution !"

Chase smiled. Ah, Julia and her golden heart. Still a bit naïve too. But she wasn't completely wrong. He asked to look in her tablet for a map, and to find a large road. Julia searched quickly, before announcing a result.

" Call both our bosses."

Zari did for ACME and Julia Interpol. They looked at him.

" The road you find. Ask for an urgent evacuation and to close it."

Julia smiled before transmitting. It appeared that their chiefs already thought of this possibility and were in touch with Australian government. Chase was back behind the VILE vehicle and getting close. He opened the window. When Mime Bomb got ready to send another bomb, Devineaux shot in his forearm. He dodged the bomb, who exploded on the ground. He hit their car, pushing them. One time, then a second, and a third until they took a junction.

" He's trying to force us to go where he wants." guessed Maelstrom, looking behind.

" Give me a tommy gun and I'll get rid of them !" exclaimed Brunt.

Saira passed it to her.

" Oh boy." commented Devineaux.

He had to slalom between road traffic. Apperceiving a truck transporting new cars, Brunt smiled. She undertook to detach cars on it. Chase cursed. Julia let a yell escape when one passed just above them.

" If they miss this junction over there our trap is over !"commented Zari.

" Think you can shot in her submachine ?" asked Chase.

" I'll … I'll try."

" That's not enough, Zari."

" Then you better bring me close enough."

She chose a rifle while Chase increased the speed, in order to catch up with the truck. Julia opened the roof, so her colleague could get in position.

" Now Hound !" exclaimed the agent.

The agents' car appeared. Brunt saw her from the corner of her eyes. She turned to replicate but Zari got faster : the gun exploded between the massive woman's hands.

* * *

" Weeeell ! Would you look at that ! Impressive shoot Zari."

" Thanks. It means you were lucky I didn't have it in Turkey." she said with a smile.

" You still have to be as fast as I am." he retorted.

Brunt disappeared inside with a shout. Chase went behind them again, to push the car in another direction. A phone rang.

" That's Delpierre ! He said the road is empty and closed." announced Julia.

" Perfect. Another junction is in ten kilometres before we're here. Julia, your turn : you'll have to shoot the car to force them to take it."

" Got it."

Zari gave her the mini tommy gun. VILE faculty decided to make them taste their own medicine by hitting their vehicle. They did it thrice before Julia shot on them, compelling them to retreat.

" Good Julia. Very good." commented Chase.

For a while, nothing more happened. VILE was trying to escape, two wounded members inside. Chase pretended to disappear, to let some distance as if he was giving up. Gunnar wasn't dupe, and slalomed between cars to destabilize him. Devineaux approached by the right side.

" Ready ?" he asked to Julia.

" Totally."

They arrived. Julia fired on them, just an instant before Chase hit them again.

" DAMN !" yelled Maelstrom.

They were on the chosen road. Gunnar remarked it was empty. Meaning they would now deliver the final blow. It was the end. They were about to be arrested. He screamed to send any remaining bombs, use any guns weapons they had left.

" A tire for me, the second one for you Julia ?" questioned Chase.

" Ready when you are."

They exited their guns at the same time. Bullets hissed at the same time, hitting their target and unbalancing the car. Inside, a grenade was unpin and fell. Cleo stared at it in horror. It exploded before she could say anything.

" Merde² !" exclaimed Chase.

He slowed down. Their enemies' car was on fire. The Hound stopped some meters behind it. He and the women exited.

" What the hell happened ? Did they commit suicide ?" asked Zari.

" Non. I think … that's a dumb accident." commented Chase.

" Chief is so not going to like this." added Julia.

" Not our fault." replied Chase.

A helicopter roared above them.

A few hours later, in San Diego. Carmen was watching TV on her computer, looking for exposition of valuable artefacts. Shadowsan offered her a drink, tending a mug of tea. Sandiego zapped. Breaking news appeared.

" Heads thinking of an international organization got killed in a car chase, as a result of an Interpol and a governmental agency operation. These four individuals …"

" PFFFFFRRRRTTTT !"

Carmen spilled her tea when seeing photos appearing on the screen. Shadowsan dropped his mug, which exploded on the floor. Player popped in a corner of the screen.

" Red ! Did you see that ?" he exclaimed.

" Hell yes. It's … VILE faculty."

" So they're dead ?" repeated Player.

Shadowsan approached. An attack was launched on a secret warehouse, where several henchmen were captured. Stolen merchandises were being collected. Carmen looked for Chase somewhere. In vain.

* * *

" So it's over. VILE is over." commented Shadowsan.

Carmen jumped on her phone, near the computer.

" Hello there, miss Sandiego." replied a male voice.

" I just watched the news. Were you behind this ?"

" If someone asks, say you don't know." continued Chase.

" So you allied with the ACME. But I thought you were supposed to arrest them, what happened ?" continued Carmen.

" We don't know yet. Something stupid that's for sure. Anyway. Now you're free. You also won't have me on your back anymore."

There was sadness on his voice she didn't notice, under the shock. That was it this time ? They wouldn't meet anymore. He was to go back in France while she will remain in USA. No… not again …

" Well Carmen, it was fun while it lasted. You'll have to behave from now on."

Damn, that was harder than he thought it'd be. Carmen was speechless. It couldn't end like that. She didn't want it.

" Chase …"

" Hm ?"

Words remained stuck. A silence followed. Chase gritted his teeth.

" Well then. Take of you, La femme rouge."

He hung up. Tonality resonated unpleasantly to her ears. Her hand fell on the sofa. It was over. For them.

" Carmen." called Shadowsan.

She didn't reacted.

" Red. Go join him." made Player.

" Huh ?"

" You remember where he lives ? So go find him." replied Shadowsan.

" Don't worry about us. You deserve some holidays." continued Player.

" Try it, at last." said Shadowsan, as if guessing her thought.

Player said he'll book her a flight. Carmen nodded then jumped out her sofa. A few days later, Chase was back in his building. He too, got some holidays. This last mission hasn't been a complete success, except for him. Now that Carmen's worst enemies were dead, he was certain she was out of danger. That was the essential. He opened his door. An instant later, Carmen opened his door window. Chase was in his bedroom. She could hear him chatting with his sister. She took a breath, then approached. She heard fabric noise.

" _Again ? That's becoming a habit, decidedly. _"

His phone was in loud speakers.

" Why didn't you tell her your feelings, you mutt ?!" exclaimed Cynthia.

Carmen opened her mouth.

" I told her I was okay."

" Not those ones !"

" What makes you think there's others ?" he questioned innocently.

" Because I know you like I knitted you. Thought I wouldn't notice you fell in love ? Huh ?"

Carmen almost gloated.

" Doesn't matter. I don't think a wonderful woman like Carmen would want an idiot with blood tainted hands like me." made Chase.

" How can you tell ?" retorted Noctambule.

Carmen's thoughts exactly. She knew why he did this. Plus it was only bad people so … Devineaux decided to cut the conversation. He was sad enough without his sister adding salt on his wound. He opened brutally his door, to face Carmen in whom he almost bumped in. She was dressed in a casual outfit, read sweat, jean and her hair tied.

" AH !" he exclaimed surprised.

" Hello." she said.

" The hell are you doing here ? And how did you get in ?" he exclaimed.

" One : I wanted to see you, second : by the door window." responded Carmen, showing it.

" The win …"

It was still opened. He facepalmed before going to close it. Then, he froze.

" Wait a second."

He turned to her.

" Since when are you here ?"

A big smile appeared on her face.

" Long enough to learn interesting things." replied Sandiego.

" Like … what ?"

Chase was feeling ill at ease.

" Like … what you're feeling for me."

Insert mental yell here. He swallowed hard and blushed.

" W-who a-a-allowed you to spy on me ?!"

Carmen had a little laugh before approaching him. Chase backed away and bumped in the window.

" Are you afraid of me inspector ?" she teased.

He shook vigorously his head. She stepped once more, and he looked around. But his body refused to move.

" That's okay. Don't be afraid." she said softly.

" I'm not." squeaked Chase.

* * *

She was so close she could touch him now. Carmen was trying to not show her nervousness.

" You know … I came here for a reason. To see you and to talk with you. Because … I don't want this to end like that." she began, without looking at him.

Chase mid-opened his mouth. His heart was beating so hard.

" So ... when I heard you were having feelings for me, I was really glad."

Carmen blushed too, and glanced at him biting her lips, her fist near her mouth in a shy gesture.

" Glad ? You were ? But why ?" he dared to ask.

" Well … 'cause I share your feelings ?"

" HEIN ?!"

" You heard me."

" Since when ?" questioned Devineaux, dumbfounded.

" A while. You see, the first time I saw you, I found you cute. But that was a simple note at that time, nothing more. Afterwards, I was just proud to win and escape each time, just like with every policemen who tried to capture me. But … it became different with you. You were the only one who responded back in a funny way, all others were just throwing insults, or kept silent. You always managed to make me at least smile. Even if I wasn't in the mood on the moment. For example, remember when you found me covered in mud ?" told Carmen.

He nodded and smiled at that memory. Carmen just fought El Topo at that time.

" You asked me if I missed my dyeing and make-up. It made me laugh, evacuating my stress. Plus, you were also one of the rarest who could keep up with me. I started comparing you with the others, thinking _ah, he would have said this_, or _done that, he wouldn't have given up so_ _soon_ … without realizing it I developed a preference for you. I was happy to see you, it became a game between us. One I waited. That's how things began to shift. It's Player who made me understood it. He said I was behaving differently : my voice tone, the fact that I smiled more and laugh, always when you were around … all indicated a crush. I denied it a first : you were a cop, me a thief. Come on. Until my subconscious mingles in. And then, someone else appeared. The Black Knight." continued Carmen.

A perfect unknown man, whose mission was to help and protect her. Carmen appreciated a new ally, even if she soon dreaded an encounter between Chase and him.

" I feared what could happen. Feared he could hurt you. It happened, however it was fake, but I didn't know it back then. I wondered what should I do. Talk to him ? Stop meeting you ? There I was when I discovered the truth : it was the one and the same man. You have no idea how happy I was. It meant we stopped being enemies. You were on my side now. We could ally, you could join me. You were the one protecting me. Just what I kept dreaming of these days. Of course, I was also a bit mad since you mocked me when I came to negotiate with you."

There was a little irony in it.

" Ah this. Well as far as I'm concerned, you cornered me. I had to play dumb to dissuade you, and finally saying I wasn't interested. Because I was about to launch several violent attacks against VILE. In the end, being officially in your team wasn't a good idea, I hope you understood it." explained Devineaux.

" Yes, of course. It was a shame though. I also feared that our relation wouldn't be the same. I liked our little games, and on the other hand I wanted us closer. I … I still want it."

" You do ? You would want someone like me, not very smart and impulsive ?" he said straightening.

" You mean, someone who did so much for me he saved my life several times, who took down an evil corporation so I wouldn't have to do it alone, who rehabilitated my name, and got wounded because of me ? OF COURSE." developed Carmen.

Chase giggled.

" I'm really sorry for misjudging you. I observed you returning back what you stole, giving it to charities, helping so many people. You're very talented, with a golden heart and what's more impressive, what you dedicated your life to. I'm feeling small compared to you." said Chase, his hand passing on her cheek.

" But you did the same. You reached my level." replied Carmen, putting her hand on his.

" Far from it. I was focused on you only."

" And that's suits me just fine."

He got her closer and approached his face for a sweet, deep, thirsty and hungry, long kiss that made their heart explode in joy and love.

A week later.

Carmen heard her boyfriend moaning quite loud. Intrigued, she went to find him in his room.

" It's Cynthia." he groaned.

" Yes and ?"

" She said she was going to Ontario to meet Player !"

Carmen smiled. Good game Player. But Chase seemed desperate.

" Come on honey. Player is a good boy, I can vouch for him."

" But she's too young !" he exclaimed.

" No she isn't. Your sister is around my age and Player is 17. If you're mingling into this, she'll end up hating you. That's not what you want I take it ?" pointed Carmen.

" No."

" So let her be. She'll be grateful to you, and I'm sure you want her happiness."

" Yes but … why did she have to grow up so fast ?" moaned Chase again.

Camren hugged him.

" Because that's life."

" So unfair."

Carmen smiled, comforting him as she could. One day, he'll see reason. Or not.


End file.
